Self Control
by DazzledBoops
Summary: Watch as the cocky player Edward Cullen swoons over the shy nerd Bella Swan. Edward is a bit possessive of our sweet Bella until the tables turn on him and his shy nerd crush turns into a saucy sex kitten on her own. OOC/AH/Cannon Couples. Lang/Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy my new story. I enjoyed writing it.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

..:.

"So I just met your girlfriend." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone, trying to hide the hurt I felt with mock hatred.

"Oh, Lauren?" Ahhhh so he admits to having a girlfriend. Then why in the hell did he ask me out if that's the case.

"So, she is your girlfriend then." I stated rather than asked.

"Yeah...I guess...I never really broke up with her." He ran his fingers through his gorgeous auburn hair, absent mindedly.

Hmmm...maybe he forgot to break up with her or something.

"Meaning what? You forgot to break up with her or you never had the intention to do so in the first place?" I asked him, each word laced with hate. I had no idea where this wave of confidence had come from. I'm very shy and not the upfront and confrontational sort.

"Well no, I'm not breaking up with Lauren." He said in a casual tone.

"Where does this leave us then?" I squeaked out in defeat. I knew a gorgeous guy like Edward Cullen could never be in a monogomous relationship. He was just too perfect for that. He was the greek God of our High School. I have only known him for a couple months and we went out a few times as friends, nothing more. Things were normal for us. It was as if we've known each other since birth rather than a few months. We completed each other in an odd way. We were truly best friends, until we kissed at Tyler's party. That's when it all changed.

"I see us as being more than friends Bella." He whispered to me with that sexy crooked smile of his. His eyes were filled with mischief as they began wandering over my curves. "I see us as much, much, more than just friends." His voice was dripping with lust as his eyes once again met mine.

"How is that possible? You're dating Lauren and you refuse to break up with her-" was he fucking serious "-oh....OH!" That sick bastard! He wanted in my pants without ruining the 'friendship' we supposedly have.

"That's right Bella, friends with benefits, you'll be exclusive to me and I'll continue dating Lauren."

WHAT?!?! He wanted me as his "side" dish...ugh!

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! You are a PIG! You honestly expect me to just give into all your demands, acting as your lap puppy while you continue on dating that...that...SLUT! Then you have the nerve to want me to be exclusive to you! You want to make me into your little personal whore! You've really got another thing coming pal! !" And with that I got up from the table and stomped off towards the door.

I realized once outside that we were 50 miles from home and Edward was my ride. I refused to drive with him though, he disgusts me, he is vile and wretched. I don't even want to look at him. I'd rather walk home then be near him. I didn't get too far. I was at the edge of the parking lot when a pair of strong warm arms grabbed me up and I felt my body being thrown over someones shoulder. I was frozen in shock until I saw who the perp was..

"PUT ME DOWN! Edward I'm not kidding, don't touch me, leave me ALONE!!" At this point I was pounding into his back and my legs were thrashing violently trying to get him to release me. Of course, I was no match for his strength and I got no where with my struggling and gave up, hanging my head in defeat.

"OUCH!" He slapped my ass! "Hands to yourself Cullen, You may like this position you have me in, but I have no choice being up here. You can at least respect me, I'm being degraded enough as it is right now."

"Hmm...I bet I can get you into a few positions you'll love." He said in a soft husky voice as his lips pressed forcefully onto my right thigh. I give up! Obviously he is going to do what he wants and I know he won't hurt me physically. What's the point in fighting a losing battle.

"You win."

"I win?" He mocked confusion.

"Fine! More than friends, it's going to happen whether I like it to or not. I figure there's no point in fighting a losing battle, so you win. More than just friends." I rushed the words out so quickly I had to gasp for air when I finished.

He bent down and put me on my feet. We were at his silver volvo now. He opened the door and nodded for me to get in. I contemplated running away, but before I could ponder any further on that thought he spoke up.

"Bella, don't think about running, you know I'll only catch you anyways." I could tell he was tired of arguing with me and a little irritated with my behavior. I decided not to push his patience with me and reluctantly got into the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way home we didn't talk. I needed time to think and I know he was planning what to do with me...or to me...when we got back to his house. I know I should be upset and repulsed by him, but the fact of him wanting me to be his only, was really turning me on. Don't get me wrong I am not a slut, the exact opposite. I'm still a virgin and I've only kissed one guy, Edward, and that was at Tyler's Party a few days ago.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think it's fair." I stated simply as if I was talking about getting a B on a paper instead of an A.

"What's not fair?"

"Well, why am I the only one that has to be exclusive. I mean, go ahead and date Lauren, but I am going to date too. I will be more than just friends with you, but I want a relationship too." My voice was pleading with him. It was quite pathetic, it felt like he owned me and I had to ask permission to date from him. Why does he have that effect on me?

He didn't say anything, instead he screeched the car to a stop (we were going 90 MPH) and we both jerked forward with the force. He cut the engine and grabbed the keys out of the ignition and pushed himself forcefully out of the car. I was going to follow him when my door flew open and I was flung out by two muscular arms yet again. He didn't waste time, he pushed me up against the car and locked his lips on mine. I kissed him back just as eagerly. I could taste him and he was delicous. His tongue dragged across my bottom lip asking for permission that I didn't grant. This pissed him off and he pushed me harder into the car and pressed his body to mine, molding us together. He grabbed the back of my head and his hand tangled in my hair while pushing my face closer to his. His other hand was gripping my waist firmly and was also pulling my body into him just as roughly. He didn't take the rejection too well. I tried pulling away from him but the more I tried, the tighter his grip on me got and I knew there would be a bruise tomorrow. He once again slid his tongue across my bottom lip for permission, this time I gave in and opened my mouth. We didn't even fight for control, we both knew this was his kiss and his terms, not mine. I had no say anymore.

He pulled away, gasping for air that we both desperately needed.

"THIS-", He said with so much conviction in his voice as his left hand traveled under my skirt and firmly cupped my crotch.

"-is all mine." He looked over my entire body before looking back into my eyes. His hands gestured towards my body. "This is all mine. You are all mine and I will not share you with anyone else."

"I'm not all yours Edward if you're not all mine. It doesn't work that way. Either it's YOU and ME," I used my hands to gesture between us, "or you take what I give you."

"Isabella, you are mine. If anyone tries to touch you or if you try to touch anyone in return, that person will cease to exist." He said smiling widely.

What a way to start Senior Year!


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to update sooner rather than later. I'm sucking up to you guys because I'm moving in two weeks and won't update until I get internet hooked up in my new place. **

**I know the story may seem a bit boring at parts but I promise in later chapters it gets VERRRRY good. I had to work my way up to something bigger. Haha. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

..:.

****Flashback****

".God! Edward asked you out?!?" My very verbal and optimistic friend shouted to me after I told her about our kiss at Tyler's Party and how Edward asked me out right after.

"Yea, I know shocker. I really didn't expect that. He can have anyone, why me?"

"Bella! My brother may think he is all that, but it's different when it comes to you. He is himself around you. Come to think of it though, I thought he had a girlfriend. Probably dumped her ass for you!"

Oh how I love Alice! She's always so chipper.

"I didn't know Edward was dating anyone." I mused quietly. He never mentioned anyone to me before. We had been friends for a few months now. I moved back to Forks after my mom was sent off to the psych ward. She kept making up some guy named Phil and telling everyone she was married to him. My mother is very eccentric and out there.

I now live with my dad Charlie, he used to be Chief of Police, but has recently retired and spends most of his time down in La Push fishing with Billy Black. Billy and him have been friends since birth. Billy has a son, Jake, who is now my friend.

Jake is a good guy to have around for a laugh. He is like the older brother I always wanted. So protective of me, yet I can't help but feel a small amount of attraction towards him. He's sweet, caring, funny, outgoing, smart as hell and his looks can make any woman drop her panties. I don't see him in that way though, he will always be my 'brother'.

Alice and I were sitting on one of those benches in the mall, people watching. We'd just spent the better part of Sunday shopping and needed to give our feet some TLC. Tyler's party was on Friday. Edward and I kissed, albeit we were both sloshed out of our minds. But there was an electric rush flowing through me when our lips touched. There was no denying it, I had a crush on Edward Cullen. I could tell he had one on me too.

So we made out, in Tyler's linen closet, for most of the night. Right before we passed out Edward asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. We lived happily ever after....or thats how it was supposed to go until Lauren's skank ass marched over to our bench.

"Hey Alice, Bella. What are you girls up to?" Her nasally voice rang in my ears. I was still nurturing somewhat of a hangover so that shit got annoying, quick.

"Oh, you know, doing some shopping. Bella's gotta look good for her boy." Alice smirked at me while glaring at Tanya.

"Bella your dating someone?" Lauren asked, as if it was nationally broadcasted that pigs, could in fact, fly.

"Yes she is. Edward asked her Friday after a heated liplock." Alice jeered out. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Alice was just boasting because her best friend and brother got together. But I do know Alice better than anyone. She was rattling Lauren's cage on purpose. I just had no idea why, until Lauren said the last thing I ever thought I would hear.

"Really? Edward and you? Pshhh, grow up Bella. Stop telling lies about my man." With that she stalked off towards the eatery, sashaying her hips as if she were on a runway.

Alice looked at me, mouthing gaping wide open and her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Bella, I thought they broke up! I had no idea, I swear." Alice pleaded with me, like it was her fault Edward was a lying piece of shit.

I didn't say anything. My vision was blurred with a red haze and I was fuming. I imagine smoke puffs coming out of my ears. I pulled out my cellphone and called Edward.

"Cullen, get your ass to the mall. Now." I barked out. I hung up on him without waiting for a reply and marched towards the front doors.

Alice was scurrying behind me, trying to diffuse the situation. I didn't want to hear it from her. I wanted to hear it from him. I just couldn't put words together, my though process was totally whacked and nothing was coherent enough to understand.

When I seen Edward pull up I turned to Alice and hugged her tightly. I gave her a head nod, my subtle way of telling her we were good but I needed time to work things out with her stupid, arrogant ass of a brother.

She seemed to understand and turned on her heel, stalking towards Laurens direction.

Edward jogged over to me with his crooked grin in place. Usually it would work and I would melt, usually. I ignored it and slammed the passenger side door in his face. I slouched into the leather seat and stared out the windshield, determined to get my shit together so I could bitch him out properly.

Edward sauntered over to the driver side and slid in smoothly to the driver side seat. That shit would get my panties dripping on a normal day. Now it just proved to me how arrogant he really was.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He sighed as he slid the key into the ignition and turned it over.

I didn't say anything though, I was still too upset. We were dating two days and he aleady cheated.

We drived for about a half hour. Edward going his usual 100 mph in a 55 speed zone. He parked off a pier and parked the car. We both got out of the car and I walked away from him trying to clear my head. I saw a small outdoors cafe and ordered a hot chocolate. Not waiting for Edward to order his, I paid and went to sit at one of the tables. Edward took a seat opposite me and we sat in companionable silence.

The waiter brought over my hot chocolate and I sipped on it, relishing in the small comfort it brought me.

"So, I just met your girlfriend."

****End Flashback** **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That Monday at school was hell. Edward seemed to be on Bella Patrol. Any guy who came within five feet of me got a death glare from Edward. He really meant what he said, I was his.

The morning started out like any other morning. Edward picked me up and brought me to school. I thought maybe we were back to being just friends and I sighed as a wave of relief washed through me. That thought was ripped out of my mind the minute we parked in the school lot. Edward leaned over the center console and ravished my mouth with his lips and tongue in front of half the Senior class.

I stumbled through the hall towards my locker. Edwards hand rested on the small of my back the entire way. I glanced up at him every few seconds, his jaw was clenched and his grip on me would tighten just a bit. He was jealous.

I had always received vast amounts of attention from the male student population. I never paid much attention to any of them. I was now the forbidden fruit, so of course, I would gain twice the attention I normally got.

Edward walked me to first period English.

"I want you to wait in the classroom for me after class. I want to walk you to Spanish. Is that alright?" He had his head bent down glaring at the floor with his hands in his pockets. His posture was slightly slouched and realization dawned on me. Edward was nervous.

"Of course." I smiled cheerily at him. He looked up at the happy tone in my voice and dawned that damn perfect crooked smile of his.

"Thanks Bella." He sighed and turned to head to his first period block.

I spun on my heel and began walking, or in my case stumbling, towards my desk when a hand gripped my elbow and spun me around. I looked up to see Edward starring at me intently. Without warning his lips attached to mine. This kiss was not a sweet kiss. This kiss was not a loving kiss. This was a kiss to determine power. This kiss was to show the males in the room that I was spoken for. It lasted about 5 seconds but it still left me dizzy. He held onto my shoulders as I regained my balance. Then he swiftly strided away from the classroom.

The rest of the day went by in the same manner. Edward would walk me to class and kiss the shit out of me to show ownership.

Edward had football practice that afternoon, so I opted to wait for him in the library. I finished up with my homework just as Edwards practice was letting out. I quickly packed up and sprinted towards the mens locker room.

I waited outside for about 20 minutes with no sign of Edward. Thinking that the prick left without me, I dashed to the parking lot. His Volvo was parked in the same spot as this morning. I marched over and hopped onto the hood and fell off.

Now I know what you're thinking. She probably slid off with her clumsiness, but no, not this time. The car jerked violently and throttled me down. I quickly stood back up and looked through the windshield. It was then that I saw the strawberry blonde hair meshed with the bronzed hair. It was then that I saw two naked bodies thrashing at each other. It was then that it all came tumbling down on me.

Edward Cullen really was a dickhead and he would never change.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight.**

_______________________________________________________________________

..:.

I knew he was still dating the bitch Lauren while 'seeing' me on the side. I knew it all along, but just seeing them together in that way. It hurt really bad and I wanted to cry and scream and kick him.

Deciding on being the better person. I briskly opened the back door and said in the calmest voice, "Lauren can you please go get your high from someone else today, I have an essay for Social Sciences due in the morning and need to get home to my laptop."

I slammed the door in their face and went back to leaning against the hood of the car. A minute later Lauren came out of the car glaring at me and stalked off towards her car. Edward got out and readjusted himself, glancing my way skeptically. I chose to ignore him.

The ride home was quiet. I didn't have anything to say to him. That didn't deter him from talking to me though.

"Bella come on. We talked about this, you knew I was dating Lauren. You can't ignore me when you knew all along." He pleaded with me. His eyes were wide and his lip quivered.

I was numb, I really liked Edward and I had a connection with him. He broke me though. I only knew him for a short while, but he had always kept my heart on his sleeve. Today he ripped it off and stomped the hell out of it.

I refused to return his gaze and was surprisingly good at holding in the tears that threatened to fall. I would not cry in front of him. He would use that and I would lose the battle again. Not this time. He got me once, he won't get me again. I'll live my high school years as if I were in a nunnery because obviously my fan club had been diminished after Edwards efforts today. I would leave for college and never look back.

If only it were that easy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't talk to Edward the rest of the drive home and ran out of the car before it stopped. Edward was quick to follow me to my door but heaven was on my side today and the door slammed in his face before he could reach out and stop it. I ignored him for the rest of the week too. I opted to walk to school rather than let him drive me. I took different routes to my classes everyday and I sat in the girls bathroom during lunch. He had practice everyday after school so it wasn't a problem to escape him then. He came over everyday after practice and I would ignore him. He'd sit on my front porch for an hour ringing the doorbell. When it came close to the time Charlie came home he would peel out of the driveway and race home.

It was now Saturday night. There was a bonfire out at La Push and I was going as Jakes date. It was casual though and we were still just friends. No one from Forks would be there but Alice and I, well that's what we thought.

Pulling up to First Beach in Jakes rabbit, I glanced towards the shore and sure as hell, there was Edward. A bottle of Jack in one hand and Lauren in the other. Jake was looking at me and then looked at Edward. He let out a noise that sounded like a disturbed horse and shook his head.

"Bells, don't let him get to you. I know we are just friends and all, but if you wanted to rile him up a bit tonight. Show him what he's missing, I wouldn't mind helping you out." He grinned at me.

I thought it over for a minute before my own mischevious grin lit up my face.

"Actually Jake, that's a great idea. You really wouldn't mind?" I asked flirtatiously.

He shook his head and went to get out of the car. I rested my hand on his forearm to stop him.

"Jake, what if he attacks you though?" I asked concern lacing my voice.

Jacob turned the thought over in his mind before laughing rambunctiously. Alice looked on from the back seat, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Bella, I don't think Edward can a hold a candle to Jake. Have you seen his muscles? Not to mention the 3-4 inches he has on him." Alice busted out laughing.

"Okay. I guess you can hold your own, but three things."

He nodded his head for me to continue.

"One, we are just friends."

Again he nodded his assent.

"Two, you can kiss me with tongue, but no provocative touching."

"Alright, so I get tongue action with a hot girl, but no boob action." He mused cheerily.

"Suuuure." I drawled out, embarrassed at his half assed compliment.

"Lastly, if anyone asks, you are my official boytoy." I winked at him.

He scoffed in a joking manner, but smiled widely and got out of the car.

We walked up to the big fire and sat down on the only log left. I could feel Edwards eyes boring into me but refused to meet his gaze. Jacob must have felt my unease because he slipped his hand around mine and laced our fingers together. I heard a low growl coming from Edwards direction and smiled internally.

Oh yes, he was in fact, jealous. Perfect.

Quil decided to start things off with one of those Urban Legends. Trying to be all spooky about it and scaring the shit out of Leah at the end. She got up to tackle him and ended up pushing Jake and me over with them. I looked up to see Jake hovering over me, our lips mere centimeters away. He slowly made his way down, but right before our lips met he was forced away from me.

I jerked up into a sitting position and saw two bodies rolling on the beach. Arms flailing and legs kicking. It was then I noticed Edwards empty seat and Laurens scowl. I looked to Alice and saw her looking behind me with a scared expression.

I was hoisted over someones shoulder and knew only too well that it was Edwards. I didn't know what happened to Jake or where he even was. I was too busy punching Edwards back.

He walked down the shore for about 15 minutes until we were surrounded by pitch black. The blazing fire a distant memory to the darkness.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Edward? I don't go interrupting your dates with Lauren!" I shrieked at him once he put me down. The bastard had some nerve doing that shit and then having the gull to look somewhat ashamed of himself.

"Look Bella, I'm really sorry, okay? I just can't stand to see you with anyone else but me." He looked apologetic.

"I told you already that I can't be with you unless I have all of you to myself. You want me to be yours only, you need to be mine only. No exceptions and this time I'm not giving in." I scowled at him.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his auburn locks. Looking out towards the ocean he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"It's not that easy you know. I'm not used to that type of relationship. I don't know if I can do it Bella. I don't want to hurt you." The hand that was in his hair moments ago was now reaching out to grab mine. I recoiled and stepped back from his grasp.

"Did you ever stop to think how you're hurting me now? I don't have a claim on you Edward, but it still hurts seeing you with other girls, especially Lauren. What are you thinking with her anyways."

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment before he plopped down to sit in the sand. He rubbed his face out of frustration and took a few deep breaths.

"I can't Bella, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Can we at least be friends again?"

"I think we can be friends." I smiled at him. We talked about nothing for a while, the usual topics; how stupid Jessica Stanley was; how annoying Lauren could get when she was drunk; making fun of Alice's shopping addiction.

We walked back to the group laughing and joking around, like old times.

**Okay so probably not what you all were expecting and this is a short chapter but I'm working up to something and I need them to be friends right now and play nicely. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know a lot of people were like wtf? Why did Bella just give into him like that? I know...I know, but put yourself in her shoes. He was her best friend when she first got to Forks and she didn't want to lose him. Even though she wanted him to be more than just her friend, she accepted he couldn't change for her at that time and waved the friendship flag. Wouldn't you do the same? **

**One more thing! Looking back at the first few chapters I've written, I noticed how childish they come out and there really isn't much going on. I promise to you that if you stick with my story, you will see how much I've changed as a writer. It gets so much more better. I guess all these chapters are kind of fillers and background story...blah blah blahs.**

**Don't own it.**

_____________________________________________________________________

.:. BPOV.:.

True to Edward's word, we stayed friends. Things were somewhat normal. I still held suspicions on Edwards peculiar behavior, but decided to let it go for the time being. Edward was Edward. He was still dating Lauren, but school gossip stated that it was in fact, strictly physical. I got regular reports from Edward. As if I would come running into his arms and begging forgiveness when I heard what I was missing out on. Supposedly it was a great time, not my words folks, those were all Edwards. Just proves the point that he is a major asstard.

I hate to admit it but the past couple weeks of hanging out with Edward in a strictly platonic manner have been exhilirating. He truly is a great friend to have. Just don't date him and everything will be fine!

I never did tell him about the whole Jacob set-up at the beach. I figured I'd keep that threat out there just in case. Jake and I still see each other casually. When we do hang out it's strictly friends unless Edward is with us, then we throw in some benefits. Edward still doesn't like Jake and Jake could kill Edward if it were legal. But they both knew my rules. If you wanted to hang out with me, then you had to respect me and who I was with at the time.

Lauren never hung out with us, not because she didn't want to. Edward wouldn't hear of it. Everytime I mentioned a double date he'd shrug it off and that would be that. Come to think about it, Edward rarely spends time with her anymore. He's either with me or Alice. Maybe what they say is true, purely physical relationship.

It's been two blissful weeks since that day at the beach. I like to think of that day as my turning point in life. It may not seem significant but it catipulted a string of events that leads to my happy ever after.

________________________________________________________________

"Alice, you can't be serious?" I was sitting in her way too pink and way too plushy room. She had freakin posters of the Back Street Boys and Old Skool New Kids on the Block up on all four walls. Her bed was a commercialized four poster bed with side curtains and a canopie. The curtains and canopie were pink and the whole bedspread was white with pink glittered roses. She had a white antique vanity complete with the hollywood lightbulb mirrors. The floors were covered with shaggy sectional carpets, all colors of the rainbow. It literally looked like the skittles factory exploded in her room.

We were listening to _Helter Skelter_ by the Beatles while getting ready to go clubbing. We were also fighting over the tight grey dress she's chosen for me to wear tonight. We were going to Blur Nightclub. It was supposed to be a girls night, but of course the guys were overbearing and too protective of us, so they decided to tag along.

"Just put the damn dress on, I have 15 minutes to do your hair AND make-up before I have to start getting ready myself!" She practically jumped on me while shrieking the last part out.

"Geez woman, take a chill pill huh?" I mumbled under my breath.

I invited Jake to come with but he was busy tonight with some of his buddies in La Push. They were going cliff diving. I'd rather much do that than go to the club.

I wriggled my ass into this tiny dress, I'm sure was 2 sizes too small. I put the black kitten heel pumps Alice left for me by the bed on and did a twirl in front of her hollywood mirrors.

I looked like a better version of Lauren, skanky but classy. Lauren being the skanky part.

"Sit!" Alice yelled to me, using her pointy finger and gesturing towards the chair in front of her vanity. I reluctanly sat down and awaited the many horrors that Alice Cullen can inflict with her torture devices. Mascara wands, eyelash curlers, tweezers, hot wax, hair spray.....the list goes on and on folks.

After about 20 minutes on my hair and make-up Alice stopped and made a mad dash for her closet. I stayed where I was planted and waited for her return.

Alice came out of her closet dressed to kill in a blue mini dress and matching stilettos. How the hell was she going to dance in those things?

"Out da way ho." She bumped my hip with hers as a subtle gesture to get the hell out of her way so she can inflict the same torture on herself. Who I was I to say no to her?

Alice was ready to go after about a half hour in front of the mirrors.

_______________________________________________________________

We were walking down the stairs in synchronized movements. Edward and Jasper (Alices boyfriend and Edwards best friend) waited for us at the bottom. I could see both their jaws dropped open and eyes bulging out. Edward was looking at me intently while Jasper gawked at Alice. It was empowering. I almost felt giddy to have Edwards attention like this but a small cough interrupted our little show and brought me back to reality. I wasn't supposed to feel this way about Edward, I could care less if he notices me.

The cough was coming from, whoelse, Lauren Mallory. Seems Edward decided to bring his booty call to the club. I was actually quite relieved to see her and threw her a genuine smile. That in turn, completely confused her and she sat staring at me dumbstruck for a moment before she sneered back. Well that was ladylike.

"Wow, words can not describe your eloquent beauty. The stars and moon dim to your goddess-like qualities. The sun ceases to exist with your brightness. You are every mans fantasy and every womans nightma-"

"Okay Jasper, we get it." Edward laughed at Jasper.

"So are we ready to go or are we going to stay in and ogle each other all night?" I smirked at the boys, who in turn blushed.

"I wouldn't mind staying here with you Bella, if it meant I got to look at you all night." Edward breathed out. His eyes were smoldering into mine and his face showed that he was not joking.

"Uhhhm....." Shit what do you say to that?

"That's just fucking great Edward, but I want to go dancing. If you want to get laid tonight you'll get your eyes off that skank and walk me to the car." Lauren seethed. She did not look very happy.

"Let's just go guys, I didn't spend all that time getting us ready to stay home anyways." Alice said. She hated confrontation in heels.

We all walked out the front door and climbed into Jasper's mercedes. Lucky me got squished between twiddle dee and tweedle dummer. This was going to be a long fucking night.

____________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Please review!! I like to know what you all think. Don't make me be one of them authors who demands so many reviews before they update again. You've alerted the story and you read it, please just give me some kind of feedback!!! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is a lot longer. I combined chapters to make them longer after a few people pointed out the lack of story in the previous chapters. I didn't realize that and I do apologize. Thnx for letting me know!**

**Okay so here's the dealio. I am moving (I know this is like the billionth time I've said it) and my internet gets cut off tomorrow. This will be the last chapter posted for a couple weeks. Please note that I am not dropping this story. It's already finished. I am going back and putting more detail into future chapters to help make them longer, so that's what I'll be doing while I'm without internet. I promise when I get settled in at the new house I will post a few chapters at once! :)**

**Thnx for reading!**

Not Mine.

_______________________________________________________________________

..:.

The whole fucking ride to the club consisted of Lauren smacking her lips together at Edward, while asstard openly eye fucked me in front of his date. What a night!

Jasper had Ghostland Observatory blaring through the speakers on full blast. Not the normal clubbing music you'd listen to but it got the job done. I was getting pumped up listening to it.

It took about 20 minutes to get there. Blur is located in the middle of no where surrounded by trees. Of course, this is Forks, trees surround everything here. It was a scary looking place, the brick building was rundown and had ivy creeping up the sides of it. If I ever drove past during daytime, I'd think it was an abandoned building.

There were two spotlights, one on each side of the doorway, signaling to customers the clubs whereabouts in the starry night sky. There was a red carpet rolled over the sidewalk and velvet ropes attached to metal poles encased it there. The bouncer working the door was slowly letting the people in line through to the club. In one hand he held a clipboard, in the other hand he held the end to a velvet rope; separating the people outside from the people inside. He had a head set on his head and was frowning down at his clipboard. He was attractive enough, early twenties definitely. He looked scary at first, but the way his left cheek would dimple when he smiled at someone or when the brown curls on top of his head bounced while he chuckled, made him seem innocent and friendly.

"Alright so here's the deal. Emmett can get us in and my sister Rose is behind the bar tonight. She won't card us but other bartenders will. Make sure you go to her for your drinks and tip her well." Jaspers voice broke the silence in the car.

We all got out and Edward had to help me stand due to the tight fit of the dress. His hands brushed my thigh swiftly, almost un-noticeably. The sly smile on his face confirmed that it was no accident. I narrowed my eyes at him and stalked towards the entrance. Lauren and him following me behind while Jasper and Alice walked ahead.

When we got to the back of the line Jasper meerly walked past everyone straight up to the huge bouncer.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" I whispered.

He simply kept walking as if I didn't ask him a question. I got my answer when he bumped fists with monkey-man.

"Jazz, my man! Long time no see. Rose is behind the bar tonight. She said you might be coming around. Are they all with you?" He gestured to the rest of us with his clipboard.

"Yeah man, brought the whole gang tonight. You coming in later to join us?" He quirked an eyebrow at the burly man.

"We'll see. It looks to be pretty busy tonight. I'll see if Demetri can take my place for a bit later. You know I'm the only one who can handle the masses." He chuckled lightly.

"Emmett, you are one cocky summabitch, alright, later then bro." Jasper bumped his fist again and lead us into the club.

So monkey-man turns out to be Emmett, our official clubbing hook-up.

The inside of the club was not too much to look at. It held the same rundown look as the outside did. There were neon lights hung above the long bar. Strobe lights in every nook and cranny, blaring fits of light every few seconds. The dance floor was pretty big. Tables and booths surrounded it with metal railings dividing the two areas. There were red, blue and green lights fixed in different spots to give more light to the drunken dancers. Mystikals _Shake ya ass_ was blaring out of the big speakers in every corner.

We decided on a booth and plopped down. Alice and Jasper sitting on one side while Edward and I sat opposite them. I completely forgot Lauren's presence until she huffed loudly and pointedly glared in my direction.

"Is there a problem?" I asked her, genuinely confused.

"No, no problem." She smirked.

Okay what is with this bitch.

"Eddie, baby, mind if I use your lap? There's no where for me to sit." She pouted her lips and widened her eyes at him.

He shrugged and got up from his seat.

"That's okay Lauren, you can have my seat. I'm going to go get us some drinks."

"Yeah, I'll come with ya Edward." Jasper said as he got up too.

"Cool. What would you like babe?" Edward looked at me, but I didn't answer. Lauren did.

"A sex on the beach." She winked at him and flicked me off behind his back.

"I'll have a dick in the ass..._baby_." I purred at Edward.

Alice and Jasper burst out laughing.

Lauren looked ready to tackle me.

Edward looked ready to tackle me too, but I'm guessing in a different way than Lauren, as his mouth was wide open and his eyes smoldered into my locked gaze. He licked his lips and focused on my lips. I was having so much fun, I decided to play a little bit and took my bottom lip between my teeth while looking up at him innocently from under my long lashes. His breathing hitched and his body unconsciously angled towards mine.

Lauren caught on to our moment quicker than I would give her credit for. She grabbed Edwards elbow and hauled ass with him to the bar. Jasper bringing up the rear, his shoulders still shaking with quiet laughter.

"What was that?" Alice shrieked excitedly.

"What? I was just placing my order." I shrugged nonchalantly, trying to keep the smirk off my face.

"Ohh you are soooo bad." She laughed at me.

From there the night only got better. We talked for a bit more after that and when the others returned with drinks, the air got tense. After three or so drinks, I couldn't take it anymore and stood abruptly.

"I'm going to dance. Alice....?" I trailed off in question. I knew she would come regardless. Alice has been in dance for years now and she relished in the fact that she danced hip hop better than those who invented the moves.

We walked to the center of the dance floor and started gyrating our hips against one another and swaying our bodies in a sexual manner. They were playing the song _Get Low_ and thats what I did. We oozed pure sex appeal. It didn't take long for the guys to surround us. I danced with a few guys here and there so Alice could dance with Jasper.

After about 5 or 6 songs I came out of my dancing haze and remember to check in on everyone else. I had completely forgotten about Edward and Lauren being there. I looked towards the table we had been sitting at and saw Lauren's scowling face. She was deliberately glaring at the table while she held her glass in a death grip. Edward had the same look about him, but he was glaring at the guy I was dancing with. Jack...Jason...James...something like that.

I decided to have a bit more fun, for the second time tonight. I gathered all the balls I could get and latched my lips onto this James guys lips. He didn't even fight me off. He tangled his hands into my hair and brought me closer in a second. Almost as if he was waiting for me to make a move.

From there our heated kiss escalated into an all out make-out session. I was so consumed in his kiss I didn't notice that we were moving away from the dance floor until I felt my back pressed up against a hard surface.

James was a good looking guy. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a body that came close to Edwards perfection. He looked like that bad vampire in Twilight, except with shorter hair. His lips were very experienced as he nipped my bottom lip and licked the pain away right after. He tasted like vodka and red bull. Not the most appealing taste but it was better than butt breath.

His hands unwound from my hair and slid down my arms to my waist where he brushed the sides of my breasts faintly and then finally landed on my hips. His finger nails dug into the material of my dress, keeping me in place.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered into my neck as he lavished me with small kisses and gentle nips.

"Can't with friends." I panted out.

He continued ravishing my lips and neck. I was having fun but I knew if I didn't stop him then and there, the situation would become akward.

"I gotta go back to my friends." I whispered.

He paused his kisses on my neck to look up at me from under his eyelashes and smiled brilliantly.

"Of course. Sorry to have kept you from them all night." He lifted my hand to his mouth and his lips pressed down softly on my skin.

He kept my hand in his as we headed back to the table. Alice was laying down on the booth with her head in Jasper's lap. Lauren was no where in sight and Edward was leaning casually against the divider, looking no where in particular.

"There you are. We thought you two would never come up for air." Alice giggled after a loud hiccup.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

I nodded briefly and looked back to James.

"So this is the akward part, huh?" I asked smiling.

He smiled and leaned into my ear.

"No moment with you is ever akward, Bella."

I shivered invoulantarily and smiled back.

After exchanging phone numbers and goodnights. He left, disappearing into the crowd.

"So where's Lauren?" I asked Edward.

He looked up at me from his shoes with the saddest look in his eyes and shrugged looking back down.

"She decided it was best if she left. Took a cab home." He answered quietly.

"Umm...okay. So are we leaving then?" I asked.

Edward shrugged again and pushed himself off the railing. That was our cue to leave.

We all got up and headed towards the door.

Alice jumped up on my back making me stumble a bit before regaining my balance and screamed 'POTTY BREAK' in my ear.

"Alice, get off me, you're killing my back!" I laughed.

She hopped down and led the way while hollering back to the boys that we'd be right back.

When we got into the bathroom it was surprisingly empty. I spun around to see Alice looking at me with a bewildered expression.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"Bella, Lauren didn't just leave because she was bored."

I looked at her extremely confused.

"Duh! Edward broke up with her while we were out on the dance floor. That's why she had that livid expression plastered all over her fake face."

Oh my--

"Edward was going to ask you out. He was going to be exclusive to you only. Until he saw you and James together." She drawled.

GOD!

_______________________________________________________________________

..:.

Bella looks so beautiful in her dress. I almost didn't want to go with because I knew the attention she'd get from all the other guys. Yeah, we're friends and all, but only because thats the only way I can have her for now. I want to be hers only, I really do, I just know it's not possible.

Bella is everything I will ever want and everything I won't be able to keep. She wants me to be committed to her only and I can try to be that guy all I want, but monogomy and I don 't work well together. I'll lose her over a stupid one night stand or something. I can't lose her. So that's why I pressured her into the whole friends with benefits arrangement. I'm a stubborn guy and when I really want something, I get it, and I really wanted more of Bella.

I didn't know that type of relationship affected her in a bad way. She wanted to be with me, so I made it to where she could be with me without breaking her heart. She knew I'd be with Lauren and other girls too. I put that out there so she'd know what to expect, so she could keep herself from getting too involved and attached.

Then when I seen her and that Black kid at the beach, I was livid. She was _mine_ not his. I did what any other guy would do when some dipshit got up in their stuff. I body slammed him and gutted his face. After walking with a not so willing Bella on my shoulder down the beach to talk, she told me what was what. I really didn't get it until then. That's when I decided it was better to be Bellas friend than not being anything to her.

Which brings us to where we are now. Blur NightClub.

It was boring as shit at the club. We all got a few drinks in us, I opted for water, Jasper sure wasn't going to be a liable DD. To say I was shocked with Bellas choice of drink would be an understatement. If I wasn't so healthy I probably would have dropped dead from heart failure. That's when things started changing. Bella was changing. She's always so shy and reserved, which makes her breakable. This side of Bella was feisty and confident. I liked it.

The silence that surrounded the table was a bit uncomfortable. Bella stood abruptly and turned to Ali.

"I'm going to dance. Alice....?" She trailed looking at her with one raised eyebrow. Alice stood up too and they left for the dance floor. I was completely blown away watching Bella dance. She was dripping in sex appeal. Her hips moved rhythmically against Alice and she let her arms sway above her head. I almost got up to join her when Emmett came out of no where and sat next to Jasper.

"Wassup my brothers?" He shouted over the music.

Jasper just shook his head and looked over to where Alice was while I looked on to see what Bella was up to. They now had quite a few guys circling them, enjoying the free show.

"Not much Em, the place is pretty packed tonight. How did you get away?" Jazz questioned him, eyes still trained on Alice.

"Demetri took the door for a bit. I can't stay long I promised Rose I'd help behind the bar after this." With that he looked over to the bar where a very pissed off Rose was glaring his way.

"Speaking of the devil. I should get going if I want to get laid tonight. See ya later man." He bumped fists with us and sauntered off to his very hot, very pissed off girlfriend.

"I can't take this shit anymore, I'm going to get Ali." Jasper shot up from his seat murmuring, "who the fuck do they think they are dancing with my baby?"

I looked over to see Lauren smiling at me.

"So we're finally all alone." She slid over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yep." I popped the 'p' looking at her. I felt weird, like I didn't know what to do next. Normally I'd grab her waist, pull her onto my lap, and fuck her mouth with my tongue for a few hours until we got out of here. Then I'd invite her up to my room and fuck her good and hard. All I could think of doing now was ignore her and find Bella.

I looked over towards the dance floor curiously and seen Bella dancing with some blonde guy. They were having sex with their clothes on and I wasn't having none of that. It was then that I knew what had to happen.

I turned my gaze back to Lauren, who was now frowning at me with her lips pouted.

"Eddie pay attention to me!" She whined.

Last straw folks.

"Lauren, we can't do this anymore. I mean the sex is great but that's all it is to me, sex. I want something more than just the physical relationship we have."

"OH EDDIE! I knew it, I just knew it...wait until I tell Jess. She kept saying that you only kept me around for sex, but I just knew you wanted more of me." She cried out happily.

SHIT!

"No Lauren, that's not what I mean." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

She didn't say anything. She looked confused so I went on.

"I'm looking for more with someone else." She still look confused.

"Someone who is not you." I drawled.

It took her a minute to grasp what I meant and she looked pissed. She didn't say anything and I didn't either. I went back to looking at Bella, who was now grinding against Blondies junk and looking in my direction. I glared at the jackass and then she kissed him.

I had to look away. I knew I had no rights to her. She wasn't mine. I was hoping to ask her to be mine and I would be hers tonight. I knew I could be faithful to her when I seen her dancing with other guys. I wanted it to be me, no one else. I didn't even want to kiss Lauren either, which for me was a big deal. I was becoming a one woman man and that one woman was now in a deep heated kiss with another man.

Lauren got up from the table and stalked towards the exit. I knew I should've followed her and made sure she got in a taxi alright but I couldn't get up. I was rooted to the spot.

Jazz and Ali came back to the table moments later. Jazz looked at me knowingly while Alice looked at me sympathetically.

"Lauren left, I broke up with her. Bella is over there," I pointed out the happy couple, "I'm good to go when you all are." I breathed out.

"Edward-"

"Ali, just leave it. I know now, she's not mine and she'll never be mine. I missed my chance with her. It's okay."

After 15 more minutes, Bella and dickface made their way over to the booth. After a pathetic goodbye and exchanging of numbers, he left back into the swarms of drunken dancers.

On our way out the door Alice jumped on Bellas back. I almost tore her off, but Bella was laughing so I knew she was okay. They said something about a break and bathroom.

Jazz and I walked over to the bar, which looked less busy than before. Rose walked up to us and we talked to her for a minute or two.

Two petite arms wrapped around my waist from behind and the persons face burried itself between my shoulder blades. The person sighed softly.

I turned around and the person was not who I wanted it to be. Tanya smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me in for a long kiss. I was so shell shocked to see her I didn't catch on to her kissing me until I heard a sharp gasp from someone to the left of us. I looked over and seen Bella with her eyes wide open and mouth gaping to the floor. Alice looked ready to kill me.

"Bella, I can explain." I sounded out pathetically.

"I think it's better if we all just left seperately. Jazz you mind if Alice takes a cab back with me?" She turned to him and he shook his head.

With that Bella and Alice both left the club, leaving me stranded with a drunk Tanya and a confused Jasper.

______I was gonna leave it here, but nah!!_____________________________________

Once I got out of Tanyas death grip, Jazz and I headed out to his car to make our way home. Neither of us said anything, with the way the night turned out, neither of us had anything to say.

Jazz was staying overnight with Alice. I knew Bella was staying in her room too, Charlie would kill her if she came home smelling of booze.

We made our way upstairs and parted at our respectable doors. I walked into my room completely dumbfounded. I was so close, so fucking close, to getting the girl. Now I'm royally fucked. I paced my room for about an hour, took a cold shower, wrote a bit in my journal and when I collapsed into bed I was still wide awake. I had to talk to her. I had to straighten this shit out now.

I quietly walked to Bellas room and opened the door a sliver. She was beautiful when she slept too. Her hair was sprawled across her pillow in curled knots. Her pink lips were pouty and parted slightly. Her delicate eyelashes fluttered, telling me she was deeply dreaming.

I walked to her bed and sat down. She stirred a little but her eyes stayed closed. I laid down next to her and her body molded to mine. I gently laid her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around me on their own. She fit perfectly against me, like she was a lost piece to my puzzle. Her breathing was slow and steady and I could feel her hot breathe on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her gently and drifted off to sleep, holding the one girl who managed to capture my heart.

_______________________________________________________________________

It was dark still when I woke up. Someone was talking and when I looked down I realized it was Bella talking. She wasn't making any sense. I thought she was awake but her eyes were closed and she was wimpering.

"Edward---no---hurts---broke my heart---please stop---I don't want you."

I felt tears pour my eyes. She really didn't want me anymore. She had had enough of my bullshit and came to her senses. I knew what would happen if she woke up in the morning and found me in her bed. I decided it best if I left for my own room now, it took all the strength I had to pull myself away from her, but I managed to make it out of there without waking her up.

I hurt her, I broke her heart. She didn't want me. It was then I decided to just leave her alone for good. It would hurt like hell and it would kill me to do it, but if it made her life easier and happier to be free of me, then I would do it.

"I'm sorry I ever hurt you love. I promise to stay away forever." I whispered as I walked away from her.

_______________________________________________________________________

..:.

I woke up the next day feeling like shit. Only, it wasn't the liquor that made me feel that way. What the fuck happened last night?

Edward broke up with Lauren to supposedly 'be with' only me. I was completely stupefied when Alice revealed that tidbit to me in the bathroom. I couldn't say anything. I acted immediately. The one thought going through my head was, STUPID STUPID BELLA! Here he was making an effort to be mine and I knew it was a big effort on his part. Guys like Edward didn't just do relationships out of the blue like that. It was apparent then how much he really cared about me and how much he wanted to be with me. Then I go and mess up by making out with Jack or James...yeah James.

Of course, how was I to know of his intentions? I didn't feel too bad about what I did because we both made mistakes. Let the past be just that, the past.

I had planned on running up to Edward, jumping in his arms and kissing the ever living shit out of his yummy lips when I saw him. If only some other chick hadn't thought up the same plan as I did. When I got to the bar where the boys were waiting I saw Jasper, he had his back to me and was looking at something in front of him. Curiously I tilted my head to the side to see what the big commotion was. I wish I hadn't. There was Edward with some other bottle blonde, their tongues fighting against each other. She had a death grip on him and he looked happy and surprised by this tart.

I remember gasping for air and yelling to Jasper about a cab. I remember Alice patting me on the knee in said cab and whispering to me that I'd be alright. I remember going throught the Cullen front door and turning in for the night.

I don't remember why my room would smell like Edward, but it did.

I stretched out my arms which were stiff as board and yawned big. Then I smelt myself and almost puked. I smelt like stale liquor and sweat with a little bit of Edward mixed in there. I decided it was time to get up and shower.

I walked down the hall as quiet as possible and shut the bathroom door behind me, locking it. I let the hot water sooth away the aches from last night and the steam helped clear up my head a bit.

It was probably best to just let Edward do what he did best. I would stay friends with him and pretend like nothing happened. I mean after all he wasn't tied to me yet when him and bottle blonde barbie lips locked. I don't have the right to be mad at him. Alice was probably just assuming he broke up with Lauren for me. He probably did it for the other chick instead. I wish I knew her name...for now I'd resort to making up my own names for her. It was more fun that way.

As I was thinking of Edward, I remembered the dream I had of him last night. Much like real life, I told him he broke my heart and that he hurt me. Then I was making out with James and Edward came to break us up. I remember looking at James and saying, 'I don't want you,' and then I ran into Edwards arms. It was blurry after that, no doubt the liquor had taken over by then.

I stepped out of the shower and threw my clothes in the hamper. I towel dried myself and turned to grab a fresh change of clothes when I realized I forgot to bring them with. I wrapped the towel tightly around my body and inched the door open a sliver. The hallway looked to be deserted. I stepped out and ran towards my room, colliding with Alice on the way.

We both fell down to the ground with a loud thud. I heard her grunt 'Oumpf' and then sat up quickly to see why she fell. She looked worse than me but I had to talk to her about last night in the bathroom before I forgot. I needed to know what Edward told her exactly. I had to know the real reason he broke up with Lauren, so I could get past this and move on.

I got to my feet, adjusted the towel, and grabbed both her hands to help get her to her feet. Before she had a chance to move one step towards the bathroom I turned her around and dragged her to my room.

We were almost to my door when Edward came out of his room. He looked at me and then down at the floor, quietly shuffling to the bathroom. That is so not Edward. The Edward I knew would have something smart to say about my morning attire. Then he'd throw in some sexual innuendo at me. Then he would laugh hysterically on his way to the shower.

Another point proven, Edward didn't want me anymore. It was his way of dismissing me without facing me head on.

______________________________________________________________________

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked me worry plastered across her face.

"Alice I need to know exactly what Edward said to you last night after breaking up with Lauren?" I hurriedly asked her.

She looked thoughful for a moment before looking back at me, realization of why I was asking her this flickered through her eyes.

"Um he said he broke up with Lauren, then pointed to you and James and said he was ready to go."

"How did he look when he pointed to me?" I asked impatiently.

"He looked kind of dejected. Why?" She asked curiously.

"So he never told you up front that he broke up with her to be with me?" I whispered sadly.

She shook her head no and came over to me for a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I thought you were the reason. I would have never said anything if I wasn't absolutely sure. I had no idea Tanya would be there. I thought they were over." She sighed.

Tanya. So the bitch has a name. That's okay I like my names for her, we'll stick with them.

"What do you mean you thought they were over?" I asked once I registered what she had said.

"Edward and Tanya dated Junior year. She's a year ahead of us and when she left for college Edward was really upset. They broke things off, well Tanya broke things off with him and left. Two weeks later you showed up and he forgot about her, so did I actually."

"Thanks for everything Alice. I think I'm gonna head home now though. The house needs to be cleaned and I have some laundry to tackle. Charlie is probably starving by now. I haven't cooked all week." I tried to muster up a smile for her but it came out more of a grimace.

She kissed my cheek and headed out the door for her morning shower.

_______________________________________________________________________

I was able to get out of the Cullen house without bumping into Edward or Tanya, no doubt she had spent the night last night.

I got straight to work on cleaning the house. Charlie was out at La Push fishing again with Billy so I had the house to myself. I was halfway through folding the last load of laundry when the doorbell rang.

I looked out the window and seen Jake standing outside with a big smile.

"Hey Jake!" I beamed while opening the door for him to come in.

"Hey Bells, sorry to bother you." He smiled sheepishly.

"You are never a bother Jake. So whats up?" I asked cheerily.

Even after last nights events I couldn't help but feel happy when Jake was near me. He always makes me happy.

"Not much. Came by to give you the low down on last night. You'll never guess what happened?" He grinned.

I stood there waiting for him to continue.

"Leah asked me out and I said yes!" He fisted the air in a victory punch and ran to hug me tightly.

"Oh my gosh! That's so awesome!" I was truly excited for him. He's liked Leah for some time now and I was wondering when one of them would bite the bullet and ask the other one out for a date. Go Leah!

We talked for a few hours. Jake helped me with the rest of the laundry. Making fun of my tiny bras and Charlie's holy socks.

I started dinner after he left. I was making Chicken n Dumplings. It was getting colder now that we were into the month of October and I figured Charlie would appreciate some comfort food after a long day of fishing in the cold air.

When Charlie came home he asked about my night with Alice. He thinks we went to Port Angeles to see a movie and do a little shopping. I know sneaky sneaky. After he devoured all the food he got up and went to the living room for his nightly routine of baseball highlights. I washed up the dishes and went to bed; feeling sad, lonely and just plain pathetic.

Tomorrow would be better. Edward was still my friend. He doesn't need to know about my little mental break down over him. We would be okay and joke like normal.

_______________________________________________________________________

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not my story, it's all SM's.**

_______________________________________________________________________

..:.

When I woke up this morning it was with a bright smile. I felt better after thinking over everything. I was trying to look at things positively, something I rarely did.

The smile was wiped clear off my face when Alice came to pick me up this morning instead of Edward. He had been picking me up for school since it started. Red lights and sirens went off in my head. Something wasn't right here.

Alice confirmed my suspicions when she merely looked at me apologetically before backing out of the drive.

School was pretty much the same as everyday. I didn't see Edward at all. Not in the halls between classes and not in the lunchroom. It was as if he was avoiding me this time.

The week passed on and I never got to see Edward. I tried waiting for him after football practice Monday but he never came out of the locker room. I gave up and trudged begrudgingly home. Alice had left already because I told her I'd catch a ride home with Edward instead. Guess that plan failed royally.

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday were not much different, except I decided not to wait for Edward after practice. If he didn't want to see me, I would respect his wishes.

It was now Friday and there was a big game against the neighboring town. Alice and I always go to Edwards games. This was only the second game of their season. When you live in a small town like Forks, football is mostly practice due to the lack of schools within the district.

This would be the first time I'd see Edward since Saturday night.

We always sat in the front of the stands, up close, to see Edward better. The announcer came on and introduced the other team, then our team. When I seen Edward I stood up and cheered as loud as I could. He was looking towards us and I smiled at him. He smiled back and jogged over. He stopped in front of some blonde...oh wait no...the blonde was bitchface a.k.a Tanya. He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but you could see the passion as clear as day in it.

As if he could sense my eyes he looked up and met my gaze. His eyes widened and he looked like he just got caught diddling the maid by his parents. I let a small smile grace my lips but his jaw locked in place and he turned abruptly, sprinting to the huddle going on mid field. Weird.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Mike Newton asked from behind me. I turned around and gave him a nod of acknoweledgment before turning back around. I mean I like Mike and all. He's funny and sweet but he has a huge crush on me and it makes me feel uncomfortable around him.

He took the hint and walked away to talk to Jessica about the party tonight at some guy from the other teams house. Alice and I had planned to make an appearance. I was hoping Edward would go too but now I wasn't so sure I wanted to run into him.

It took a minute but I was livid all of a sudden. I built Edward up in my mind to be this great friend. He was a horrible boyfriend, that much was apparent. But he dismissed me damn it! I even smiled at him to let him know I was okay with Tanya, the fucking queen of whores, and he looked at me like a bug on the bottom of his shoe.

So he doesn't want me as a girlfriend and he doesn't want me as a friend?!?!? Fine! We'll just show Edward what he is missing. I am going to that party tonight and he damn well better be there too. I am tired of being the shy quiet girl who people think they can walk all over. I gave Edward too much leeway with me. It was time to harden up and play him at his own games.

I didn't watch the game, I didn't know who won. I sat there the whole time quietly fuming and planning my next move.

___________________________________________________________________

Alice and I spent about an hour getting ready and it was quite late when we finally got to the party. It was worth it though. I told Alice to do her worst and she did just that. I was walking into the party with a mini jean skirt, black leggings and a turquoise tank top. My hair was straight and sleek. I had barely any make-up on. Just some pink gloss and mascara really.

Heads turned when I walked in, but I was used to the attention by now. I wasn't Megan Fox or anything but I knew when I tried I could be close to her. We went in search of refreshments which came out as beer from the massive keg in red plastic cups. How cliche.

"I'm gonna go find Jazz. Will you be okay by yourself?" She asked.

I nodded and began my search for Edward. I didn't see him but I did see a certain blonde hottie I met last weekend at the club. He was laughing with a few guys and sipping from a cup indentical to mine. I took in a deep breathe and squared my shoulders. I slowly made my way to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from the side. He looked down at me and his smile could have blinded me it was so bright.

"BELLA!" He shouted over the music.

"Hey." I smirked up at him. He bent down and our lips met once again. His kiss was nice and sweet. He didn't try so hard. I was grateful for this, I didn't know if he would expect me to go upstairs with him tonight but his kiss basically told me he enjoyed me with my clothes on.

Our kiss ended when we heard a loud bang. I looked over to the noise and saw a flash of bronze hair walking into the next room with a blonde trailing behind. Two guesses to who it could've been. He did leave behind a nice hole in the wall.

"Fucking drunks. That shits gonna cost a nice bundle to fix up." James murmured while extracting my hands from his waist so he could follow the offender. Probably to kick him out of the party or make him pay up for the damage.

I followed James without thinking about it. When I got to the next room I saw a trail of damage leading to the back door. A beer bottle was thrown through the glass of a china hutch. There was some blood on the carpet. One guy had the makings of a black eye. I ran to the back door and flung it open. There was a crowd of people surrounding what sounded like a fist fight. There were grunts and skin against skin slapping noises. I squeezed my way through the throngs of people and seen that it was Edward and James duking it out.

I was about to step in and grab James from Edwards headlock when Jasper stopped me.

"Let them work this out Bella. You'll only get hurt and then things will get worse."

I didn't know what was going on. Edward looked livid. I was worried he'd kill James. What the fuck was his problem. James looked shocked by Edwards hatred towards him. I was shocked too. Why was he so mad?

I kept my focus on Edwards eyes and when he looked up and met my gaze he smirked and held James head tighter, cutting off his air supply.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted louder than should've been possible for me to.

Edwards smirk dropped and he looked upset while releasing James. He stepped back when I took a step towards James.

"I think it's time you and blondie over there left Edward. You're not welcome here anymore." I sneered up at him from my bent down position. I was analyzing James bruises, deciding he didn't need medical attention. Just some ice, advil and a good nights sleep.

Edward ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed loudly.

"Bella I'm sorr-"

"NO!"

"What?" He asked bewildered at my defensiveness.

"I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth Edward. You do nothing but leave a trail of destruction behind you. You don't care about me or anyone else but yourself. James here is living proof of your selfishness. Don't apologize if you don't mean it!" I shrieked at him, rising to full height and point my finger into his chest.

His face turned an odd shade of red and he took a step back.

"Fuck it Bella. I'm done. This is bullshit." With that he turned on his heel and stalked off to his car.

___________________________________________________________________

After Edward left, the party died down and everyone left to go home. Alice stayed with me while I helped James clean up his bruises and cuts.

"Here take these and keep this on your eye." I handed James a couple advil and a bag of frozen peas.

We were upstairs in his room. It screamed teenage boy. He had pictures of fast cars and easy woman plastered on all four walls. The bed was queen sized with black and white comforter set. A lazy boy was placed next to the window with a small table and lamp. Books cluttered a high shelf and a plasma t.v was hung on the wall opposite his bed. Dirty clothes were strewn across the floor and a few empty beer bottles were placed here and there.

James was laying down on his bed and I sat cross legged next to him.

"I don't know what his deal was Bella. I mean he was giving me shit throughout the whole game too. Quarterbacks don't tackle other players. They are offense not defense." He complained to me.

I nodded in understanding. I too had no idea what his deal was. I had no idea what he meant when he said he was done. Maybe we weren't friends anymore. I mean he attacked Jake for almost kissing me but that was when we were 'together'. He already seen me kiss James at the club and didn't do anything about it. Why would he try something now? I was tired of trying to figure him out on my own, I made sure James was comfortable before heading downstairs to catch Alice and head back to the Cullen residence for the night.

It wasn't Alice waiting for me though.

"Ed-Edward." I stuttered. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. He was the last person I thought I'd see here tonight.

"We need to talk, like yesterday." Grabbing his keys off the table they were on he headed out the front door without looking back at me. I followed him to his car, he opened the passenger side for me and gestured with a side nod to get in. He slammed the door and jogged to his side, getting in without a word to me.

We drove in silence for a few minutes before Edward turned off the side of the road and followed a path into the woods. I wasn't scared. I mean this is Edward we're talking about, he wouldn't hurt me, not on purpose anyways.

Slamming on the brakes so the car jerked forward, he turned to me and sighed.

"Don't say anything, just listen. I'm sorry." He reached over and gently caressed my cheek. "I know you're pissed about Tanya. I was shocked to see her at the club and when she went to kiss me I didn't think about what I was do-"

"I really don't want to hear this Edward." I sighed.

"Don't interrupt me Isabella. Damn IT! I am--look--GOD! I'm trying..okay?!" He shouted out the windshield.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, God knows I didn't. I was just caught by surprise and went with the moment. Then you left and I went to your room to apologize and work things out but you were sleeping and you sleep talk, did you know that? Probably not because you're sleeping when you do it. That's not the point. The point is that you basically said you didn't want me in your sleep. I thought you'd given up on me and I was so hurt. I took comfort in Tanya. It was stupid, I was lame to do it and weak to let myself give up. I just couldn't take you not wanting me. Then I seen you with James and I couldn't stop. I needed you...I still need you." He whimpered the last part out.

"I lied."

I didn't say anything.

"I'm not giving up on you Bella. I lied earlier when I said I was." I looked at him and knew that I didn't want him to give up on me. I wanted him. Regardless of everything else that's happened, I still wanted him.

"Good." I whispered. Edwards head jerked up, his eyes met mine and he smiled his crooked smile.

"Where does this leave us?" He asked quietly, still smiling.

"We take it slow, one day at a time. We work through our issues together. But Edward, if you want all of me, then I want all of you." I stated.

"Bella you will always have all of me."

I smiled back at him this time.

"So...you're mine."

"I'm yours." he whispered.

Edward reached over and grabbed onto my hips lifting me easily and placing me on his lap. I did not hesitate to attack his lips this time. Slowly, I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and brought it between my teeth, nipping lightly as I let it go. He growled into the kiss and brought his hands to my hair tangling his fingers in it. He forcefully parted my lips with his tongue, completely devouring my mouth. I let my hands fist into his bronze mane and arched my back to get closer. The kiss was full of passion and we got so wrapped up in one another we forgot about the tiny space we had to work with. Edward gently pushed me backwards and my back hit the horn. We both jumped up surprised at the obnoxious sound. Looking around frantically trying to figure out what happened we burst out laughing when our eyes met and realization dawned on us.

"Well that was interesting." Edward mused.

I laughed out loud and he joined with me, when our fit of laughter ended we decided to make our way home again.

The ride home was quiet but in a good way. It gave me much time to think over things. I finally got what I wanted, Edward all to myself. Of course there would be some things we both needed to take care of before we could call ourselves an official item. He'd have to break things off with Tanya and I'd have to let James down easily. Maybe he wouldn't mind just being friends, he seemed like a really great guy to have around.

"Edward?" I quietly called out his name.

"Yes Bella." He looked over at me and shot me that beautiful smile of his.

"I was just thinking. We both need to do a few things before we can be official. You need to break things off with Tanya and any other girls you have on the side." I told him strictly.

"Done. I will text her tonight and Bella, there are no other girls. There is only you now baby." He winked at me and continued driving.

We were both quiet for a few minutes but this time Edward broke the silence.

"Bella?" He called out my name, the same way I had done his moments ago.

"Yes Edward." I smirked at him, he was being silly.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you and James. You need to get rid of him, I don't like him." His voice got bitter towards the end.

"I plan on it Edward. I was thinking we could stay friends though, I mean he's a really nice guy," Edward openly scoffed at this, "and he hasn't done anything to make me uncomfortable-"

"Yet." Edward said flatly.

I sighed and looked out the window.

"He is a good guy Edward."

Edward slammed on the breaks for the second time tonight and turned to face me.

"I don't care if he's the son of some world re-known preacher. He is an ass in my eyes and I don't want my girl hanging with the likes of him." He argued.

"You can't choose my friends for me Edward." I seethed.

"No? Ok, well same goes for you. I'll break things off with Tanya but I think maybe I'll stay friends with her too. I mean she is a nice girl and all. She doesn't make me uncomfortable." He mocked me.

Hmm...that's not good. I know I was being hypocritical thinking I could stay friends with James and not wanting Edward to be friends with Tanya, but I plain didn't trust her. She looked like a girl with no morals. She wouldn't stick to boundaries. James would though, however, I would always choose Edward over anyone else. I gave into him.

"Fine! You win, like you always do. Point taken." I yelled at him.

"So no James?" He asked.

"No James as long as there is no Tanya or Lauren or Jessica or any other female that's not me or pre-approved by me." I smugly replied.

"All I need is you Bella." He smiled at me, intertwining our fingers and bringing my hand up to his lips for a seering kiss.

"We may be a little too overprotective of each other." I mused.

Edward didn't say anything because the laughter was pouring out of his mouth, making it hard for him to breathe even. I looked over at him and smiled. This is my Edward. I love his laugh and his smile.

He shifted into drive and we began making our way back to the Cullen residence. My eyes lingered on Edwards face while he drove. I noticed his eyebrows would furrow when another car sped past him or how he rolled his eyes at a slow driver. He would sigh deeply at red lights and laugh quietly when we passed someone singing loudly behind the wheel of their vehicle. He truly was beautiful. I was beginning to feel like a creeper starring at him obsessively so I lowered my eyes from his face. My gaze landed on a nice sized bulge resting in the crook of his legs. Either Edward is very well-endowed or he is very hard right now.

I haven't seen Edward naked yet. I'm still a virgin. We mostly made out and felt one another up when we included benefits to our friendly relationship. I never felt his package though. I noticed the big bulge twiched and I sighed unconsciously. It really was beautiful and excitement flooded through me at the mere thought of what I could do with it. It twitched again and I giggled. I completely forgot I was in Edwards car and that Edward probably knew what I was doing. I felt like the dad fish in Finding Nemo when he seen that light and followed it around giggling at it. Then the light turned into a scary fish. Yeah that's pretty much what happened with me. I was so involved in watching his package that I jumped back in surprise when Edwards hips bucked upwards.

It took me a minute to realize that Edward had a huge smirk plastered across his gorgeous face and was openly laughing at me. I probably looked like a sex deprived nymphomaniac; my eyes were glossy and my lips were parted slightly. I was breathing heavily and I knew I needed to feel Edward then and there or I would die.

"Do you like what you see?" He winked at me.

"Can I touch it?" I asked excitedly.

At first he looked doubtful but then his crooked smile came into view and I knew I had him.

"Just be careful Bella, I'm driving and you don't want to die right?" He asked me seriously.

"I'll be careful, promise." I nodded just as seriously to him.

I looked back down and his cock was fully sprung now, it grew twice the size it was before. I was excited, Alice told me the bigger they are, the better they are. His jeans looked uncomfortably tight against his hardened cock and I realized at that moment why they called it pitching a tent.

I didn't know what to do, I've never done anything like this before. I looked up to Edward for guidance and he just gave me a reassuring smile.

"Just do whats comfortable to you Bella, don't do anything you don't want to do." He told me.

I looked back down to his crotch and leaned over the middle console a bit. I let my fingers drag back against his jean clad dick lightly at first. He shifted in his seat and let out a deep breathe. Taking that as a good sign I did it again but with a little more force than before. Edwards head lulled to the side and he moaned out a whispery 'Bella'.

Okay so pressure is a good thing then, pressure makes him moan. I placed my palm down on his crotched and rubbed small circles on his dick. He hissed and jerked up out of the seat.

"What? What did I do wrong?" I jumped back and looked at him scared.

"You didn't do anything wrong Bella, the jeans just rubbed my dick too roughly when you palmed me." He breathed out.

I was kind of scared to start again and looked at Edward for direction. He side glanced me and then popped his jean button with his thumb, slowly using his index finger and thumb to drag down the zipper. I decided it was time to try again. I helped him shimmy his pants down to his thighs so I could get a good grasp of his dick instead of akwardly trying to work around his jeans.

He had on black boxer briefs and there was a small opening in front for easy access. I slid him out and gasped. Edward was huge, more so out of his pants. I knew how small my hole was due to vast amounts of masturbating to images of him. He was never going to fit! I started hyperventilating at that thought. I had a death grip on him without realizing it. Edward yelped out in pain and the car swerved left a little. He pulled off to the side of the road, again, and turned so he was facing me.

"Bella, calm down, what's wrong?" Edward asked me, concern lacing each word. I looked up at his face while breathing in gasps of air heavily and squeaked out, "Edward, that's not gonna fit into me. Oh my God, if we ever have sex, you're going to split me open. I don't wanna be split Edward." I felt tears come into my eyes.

Edward once again burst out laughing. That insensitive prick.

"Bella, don't worry about that. I will fit when we're ready for sex. I promise you that sex with me won't kill you or break you." He was still shaking with laughter.

I looked down in shame. I was so stupid and naive. I felt like a little kid.

"It's still going to hurt me." I whispered with my eyes trained on the gear shift.

Edward curled a finger under my chin and tilted my head up so our gazes locked.

"Bella I won't lie. It will hurt, probably more with me than anyone else because I am very well endowed. But it won't be a permanent pain. It will get so so much better after the first few times-"

"FEW TIMES!" I shrieked.

"Yo-you mean it'll take more than once for the pain to go away." I was in hysterics now.

"Everyone's different Bella, you may only feel the pain for a few minutes. Look, lets not focus on that right now. Obviously you're not ready for sex by the way you're acting, which is fine. We can do lots of other things in the mean time and some of those things will even help to ease you into sex." He tried to placate me.

I nodded which led to a few tears falling down my cheeks. Edward moved his hands up to my face and cradled my head between them, wiping my tears with his thumbs. He tenderly kissed each eyelid, then my nose and then my mouth.

I smiled at him, feeling stupid and embarrassed for my teenaged outburst.

"I'm okay now, can we just go home and finish this another night?" I asked him sheepishly.

Edward smiled at me and nodded. I watched him tuck himself back into his boxer briefs and then do up his jeans again.

He eased the car onto the road again and we made it back to the Cullen residence without anymore stops or emotional breakdowns.

_______________________________________________________________________

I woke up cheerily and rolled out of bed the next day. It was Saturday and Edward made plans for us to go see a movie today and then do some light shopping, afterwards we'd get some dinner. I guess you could call it our impromptu first date.

We were meeting at the Volvo after lunch, which gave us both our time to take care of serious business.

I walked over to the window in my room at the Cullens and looked out. It was sunny. Not necessarily meaning it would be warm out. We were in the end of October and Halloween was just around the corner. I smiled and turned back to change into my clothes for the day.

When Edward and I got back last night, we decided to take things slow and sleep in our own rooms. We made-out for about a half hour before parting ways to our own rooms. When I stepped through my door I was ambushed by a little pixie know-it-all, demanding details of the nights events. After rehashing every little thing that happened between Edward and I last night, even the embarrassing sex talk, she helped me pick out an outfit to wear for today. I didn't know why she did this but no one ever bets against Alice. She just said she knew something was on the agenda for tomorrow.

So thats why I'm dressed in a black sundress with ruffled short sleeves and silver flats. I did my hair natural today and just left the curls my hair made last night alone. I spritzed some frizz-ease and shine on, just in case. I don't usually do make-up but today was somewhat special. I put a thin layer of gloss on my lips and did the smokey eye look Alice taught me.

I grabbed my cellphone and purse and headed out of the house to my truck. It was a rusty chevy that got me from point A to point B. That's all that matters.

I texted James last night after Edwards and mine discussion and asked him to meet me for coffee this morning. Edward knows all about it, he objected to it at first until I assured him it was a breaking up coffee session. With that said he practically pushed me to text him again and meet for coffee that night. I of course told him he was a little crazy but he ignored that comment and went on to say it would work out great because he could wait for me in the car. Then drive me home. Like I said, total whacko.

So this is why I'm now sitting in the small coffee shop on the corner of main street at 9 in the morning on a Saturday. Not my normal routine.

I ordered a regular black coffee when the waitress came for my order and took in my surroundings. It was a cozy place. The outside was brick but the inside walls were wood, prosthetic I think. There was a fireplace with small bookcases filled to the brim with old books on either side. Directly across from the fire place was a brown leather sofa that looked worn out and ragged, but comfy and inviting. Two mismatched recliners sat on each side of the couch, seperated by two small end tables with lamps on each one. To the right was the bar with stools. There were small tables placed sporadically in every nook of the small shop. The windows were wide and open, giving patrons a nice view of main street, good for people watching I suppose.

I opted to sit at a small two person table in the back corner far away from the door. It was quite chilly outside and I didn't want gusts of wind blown across my face whenever the door opened.

I sipped on my coffee while reading my worn copy of _The Giver_. Everytime the bell dinged on the door I'd look up and everytime, it wasn't James coming in. I began to get impatient and looked to the clock hanging on the wall 9:45. My coffee was cold and I had read through half of my book. Where the hell was he?

I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and wait it out until I finished my book. I had no where special to be until noon. I was so immersed in my book I didn't hear the bell ring but I did feel the presence of someone sitting across from me. It could have been the familiar scent or the scraping of the metal chair legs on the linoleum that gave it away too.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked confused as I looked up at him. Even sitting down I had to crane my neck up to look him in the face.

"Eh, had some things to pick up for Billy at the tackle shop, you know him and Charlie have that big fishing trip planned for next weekend. What you doing?" He asked me back.

I sighed and looked at the clock again half past ten, great. "Well, I was supposed to meet James here for coffee, but that was over an hour and a half ago." I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. This was just great. Today _was_ going to be the start of Edwards and mine relationship officially, with a clean slate. It wasn't going to happen now that James had bailed on me.

"James? What happened with Edward?" He asked confused. Last time I seen Jake was the night after the club, when he told me about Leah and I told him about Edward.

"Well that's why I'm meeting James." I said nonchalantly.

"Alright, and James is...?" He trailed his question off.

"He's the cute blonde I had a tongue war with at the club." I smirked at my good friend, tilting my head to the side.

"Wow Bella, I never thought you could be such a vixen. Dating two guys at once...whoo!" He chuckled.

I smiled at him.

"Actually, I'm meeting James to let him down so I can date Edward." I shrugged like it was no biggie.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Edward broke up with Lauren to be with you, while you made out with James. You found out about Edward and went to go find him so you can be his future baby mama and found him schlepping with Tanya. You fled the scene. The next day you bump into Edward and he ignores you basically. You still pine over him and make plans for Edward domination. Correct?" He grins.

I nod my head in confirmation and take a deep breath.

"Let me bring you up to speed." I lean over the table and place my hands on each of his shoulders and look him directly in the face.

"Cullen, by some miracle, decides he wants all of me. But he also wants to give me all of him. He decides this after fist fighting and destroying blondie's crib during a post game clam bake. He ignores me the whole week before said party and rubs fake bitch in my face at the game last night. He leaves the party and basically tells me to 'fuck off'. I help tend to blondies war wounds before leaving him for the night. Intending to find Alice waiting for me, I instead find Edward sitting on blondie's couch twiddling his damn thumbs. He tells me we need to talk, pronto and storms out of there like a hurricane through water. We talk, we kiss, we declare love and the rest is history." I breathe out the end.

Jake looks completely shocked and his mouth keeps snapping shut and open. I decide to help him out. I lean back in my chair and fold my arms.

"Which leads us to my meeting with James, to let him down, to start fresh with Edward. He is with Tanya as we speak, breaking up with her. We have a date at noon." After finishing the sentence I come back to my senses and realize that I'm still waiting on James to arrive.

"Where the fuck is he?" I whisper-shout to myself, slamming a tiny fist down on the splintered wood of the table.

Jake looks at me like I'm a complete crazy person and starts laughing.

"What?" I look at him curiously.

"You are just so cute. One minute you're all gossipy and telling me a new-aged love story. The next you are infuriated, pounding fists on a dirty table and muttering to yourself. Some people would think of you as bi-polar." His shoulders shook with his laughter.

I glared at him as I took out my cellphone and flipped it open. One missed text.

**Bella. Srry cn't mke it 2day. Call l8er. Need 2 tlk. James.**

"Fuuuuuck." I cry out.

"What?" Jake looks worried over my outburst. I slump my shoulders and shake my head sadly.

"Looks like today will not be the first day of the rest of my life." I sigh dejectedly.

I hand the phone over to Jake so he can see my dilemma.

"Ok, text him back and tell him don't even bother calling cuz you're through with him. .To the point." He shrugs and hands me my phone back.

I look at him like he just sprung a second head and shake my head at him, disappointment flooding through me.

"I hope to God you don't text to break up with girls. That's just so wrong Jake."

"Never. Okay once but I mean the girl was just that bad." He looks kind of ashamed of himself so I decide to let him off the hook.

I look towards the door and it hits me again that today will not end the way I had hoped it would.

I get up and walk to Jake, bending down I give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well, it's been grand but I gotta run. Maybe I can find some way to salvage this day." I give him a half smile and wave as I head out of the shop.

"Bye Bells." He shouts out to me before the door closes behind me.

Would it really be that bad to text James and end things. I mean it's not like we really started anything. We mostly just make-out when we see each other. That doesn't constitute as a face-to-face break-up, does it?

I decide to adhere to Jakes advice and whip out my cell to text James the news.

_**James. Dn't wrry bout the coffee shop. I met someone I really like and cant do whatever it is we're doing anymore. Thnx for gr8 times. See you around. Bella.**_

. the point.

I walk across the street after looking both ways and stop dead in my tracks when I reach the pavement on the other side. Edward is sitting on a bench looking directly into the coffee shop, directly at the table I just vacated moments ago, and he looks beyond pissed.

Shit!

____________________________________________________________________

**So I feel extremely bad for not being able to update for a while and the guilt is really getting to me. :) **

**I hope to update again in the beginning of September when I should have internet connection in the new house, please stick with this story though. I'm updating all my chapters to make them more detailed and longer and I'm extremely pleased with the outcome of it all. **

**I noticed a lot of people have added me to their favorites list and I want to say thanks for supporting this story. **

**Please review, I like the boost to my writing ego and I like hearing your thoughts and ideas. No story is ever complete, things can be added to make it better and I appreciate any ideas you may have.**

Reviews will give you a nice teaser of Chapter 7 in the next few days, I'll go to my parents house and mooch off their internet if I have to! I promise you it'll be something to look forward to!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Thnx for all the revies.**

**Don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV starts back to when he leaves Bella's room after the club. We will get to see what Eddie boy was up to and why he ignored Bella that whole week. Oh and the amusing half assed hand job scene. **

**A lot of people are asking for the vixen Bella. She will come out and play later. I mean when you're a virgin, you're really not that muh of a sex goddess, right. Give her time to acclimate people! There will be so much more drama between this couple before they get their happy ending. **

**I haven't really mentioned A/J or Em/R a lot in this story and that's because this is a B/E story. I am going to try and bring them into the story though. I'm re-vamping it..hehe...so I can work in suggestions from the reviews I get. **

**The move went horribly, I'm not going to get into details but let's just put it this way; think of everything that could possibly go wrong while moving across 4 states, yeah that all happened plus some. **

**So I've been relentless in my attempts at uploading these next couple chapters up on fanfic for the past three days folks. I'm sorry it took so long and everyone who reviewed and didn't get a sneakpeek of this chapter, do to my move among other problems with my new internet service, I will be sending out a PM of chapter 9 and it will be lengthy. Thanks so much for the patience and support! :)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

.:.**EPOV**.:.

When I got to my room after leaving Bellas, I collapsed onto my bed and let out the most pathetic sounding noise a guy could ever make, I sobbed. I really like Bella, hell, I can't ignore my feelings for her anymore, I am in love with Bella Swan. But Bella Swan wants nothing to do with me.

I should've pushed Tanya away from me. I should've ran after Bella. I should've done a lot of things last night. I was just so shocked. Karma just really bit me in the ass. What are the odds that the very night I figure my shit out and fall in love with Bella is the same night my ex-girlfriend shows up and ruins it all.

I thought I loved Tanya once and was really broken up over her leaving me like she did. I knew she would go off to college before me, but I figured we would make it work and I would follow her the next year.

_"Edward we need to talk." Tanya looked up at me. I had her pinned to the bed, making out with the skin of her neck. She was leaving for some ivy league school back East in a week. _

_"What is it baby?" I asked, not really paying attention to what she was saying. I was looking at the beauty marks sprawled across her shoulders and ghosting my lips over each one. _

_"This isn't going to work." She sighed sadly._

_"I agree, your turn to be on top." I smiled as I flipped positions with her. I drifted my hands from her hips to her ass and squeezed hard, eliciting a squeal from her. I reached up to kiss her but she pulled back._

_"Edward, you're not listening to what I'm saying." She huffed, clearly frustrated over something. _

_"I love you baby." I whispered to her, looking into her eyes, trying to convey everything I felt in that moment through my eyes to her._

_She shook her head and smiled down at me sadly._

_"I don't love you Edward." _

_Her face was blank, her eyes neutral, her voice detached. No emotion. Nothing._

_I pushed her off me and stood up faster than should be humanly possible, making myself dizzy. I clutched the side of her desk trying to slow the room down. It was spinning awfully fast._

_"I'm sorry." No emotion._

_"I liked you, I still do like you but it's platonic love I feel for you. I don't think it's fair to leave you with false hope for a future together." Her voice was strong but with the slightest hint of sadness. She felt pity for me._

_"I gotta go." I felt a lump rising in my throat and didn't want to stick around for anymore theatrics. I didn't know if I wanted to throw up or cry. I stormed out of her house and ended up driving around for hours._

_Tanya left a week later, she never called or texted me. Nothing. I pretended she didn't exist, it helped somewhat._

Two weeks later, Bella Swan showed up in Forks and completely wiped all memmories of Tanya away. I was smitten right away. We became fast friends which led to the fucked up mess we find ourselves in now.

Seeing Tanya at the club brought back all the good memmories. I know thats why I didn't push her off me right away.

I fell asleep thinking of Bella that night and wishing I could rewind to when we first met. I dreamed of sitting in front of an old school VCR with a tape named "The Beginning: An Edward and Bella Story" inside, pressing the rewind button to that very day we met.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I woke up to a loud banging noise outside my bedroom door. I got up and opened the door a sliver. Bella and Alice were both sprawled across the hallway, Alice looked like she just woke up and Bella just got out of the shower. Her towel was hanging dangerously too loose around her chest and there was a slit working it's way to her upper thigh, giving me a nice view of the silkiness of her skin and freshly shaven pussy. I supressed a groan when she stood up quickly and fixed the towel, giving me another good glance at the goods down below. She grabbed Alice's hands and ushered her down the hall to the guest bedroom that is now Bella's official room.

I decided a cold shower was on the agenda. There was no way I was getting rid of this wood after the vivid images of Bella flashed through my head and went straight to my cock. I opened my bedroom door and stepped into the hallway, glancing in Bellas direction. She stopped in her tracks and looked back, almost as if she could sense my presence in the hall. Our eyes met and I couldn't look at her, feeling ashamed of myself for the first time ever, I looked down to the ground and worked my way to the bathroom.

I left the door unlocked in hopes that Bella may follow me in here, knowing that I was mental to think she would. I turned on the cold water and changed my mind at the last minute, turning on the hot water instead. I stripped off my pajama's and jumped in. I washed my hair and body. When I was good and clean I let my right hand grasp my still throbbing cock and stroked a few times.

_I imagined Bella, lying on the floor in the hallway, without her towel on, me standing over her, devouring her with her eyes._

My hand worked furiously, pumping faster as each image flashed through my mind.

_Bella bent over my desk, wearing nothing but a garter belt, hose and heels._

I felt my release coming and thought up one last image.

_Bella sprawled across my comforter completely naked, stroking her clit while rubbing her pert nipples. Biting her bottom lip. Eyelashes fluttering. Lips parted. My name coming out of her mouth as she came. _

My body jerked and I shouted out Bellas name as my load stuck to the tile walls.

"Eeeeew!"

"Alice, get the fuck out!" I shouted to my moronic sister.

Shit! She was going to tell Bella and I was going to be a dead man for sure.

I toweled dried myself off and headed back to my room. I put on my basketball shorts, a daego and my Forks Football Hoodie.

I spent the rest of the day in my room sulking. Alice came in earlier to let me know Bella left. She of course asked me about the shower scene and I threw a pillow at her. I asked her what she heard and she said it wasn't what she heard, it's what she saw that made her scream out eeew. I thought she must have heard something but was relieved when she asked me what I would've said that could gross her out more than my gunk hitting the same shower she uses. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled over, officially dismissing her from my room.

I didn't go down to dinner when my mom called up to me and didn't answer the knock on my door later that night. I completely shrugged everyone and everything off and passed out in a dreamless sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up Monday knowing I was royally screwed. I couldn't face Bella after what I did to her. She wouldn't want to see me anyways, she said so in her sleep. Dreams are ways for our subconscious to let out our desires. So it had to be true.

I meant what I said to her last night, I would not bother her anymore. I knew she'd play it off as nothing and pretend to be friends again, like nothing happened. That's just the way Bella is. But the way she reacted to Tanya's kiss told me everything I needed to know. I hurt her. I hurt her bad.

It pissed me off that she would let this all go just like that, I didn't like that she was such a push-over. I didn't want her hurting anymore, so decided to just ignore her until graduation. It would make her life so much easier.

I couldn't stand to just be friends with her, I wanted so much more of her, but she has given up on me. She doesn't want me anymore and frankly, I'm not worth it. She is so much better than me and deserves better for herself.

"Hey Eddie, you gonna leave to pick up Bella you better get up and get dressed or you'll be late." Alice sung to me from the hallway, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Al." I shouted after her. She padded back down the hall and opened my door peaking her head in.

"You think you can pick Bella up today for me, I have a few things I gotta do this morning. Some essay I need to finish up." I asked.

She looked at me curiously, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. She was analyzing me, trying to figure out if I was lying or not. She nodded stiffly and pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Sure thing." She closed the door and ran to her room, slamming the door.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School was school. Nothing new, everything same old same old. I avoided Bella at all costs, even resorting to lunch in the library instead of the cafeteria. I had a few run ins with Lauren but got away unscathed like a pro.

I seen Bella in the bleachers during practice Monday and I knew she was waiting for me, to see if we were still friends and all. She would probably have this whole, 'we're friends' speech planned out. I stayed in the locker room even after everyone cleared out to go home.

After about an hour I figured it would be safe to leave and go home. I got up and walked out of the locker room heading for the Volvo. Bella was no where in sight.

When I got home that night I had dinner with my parents and Alice. No one talked to me, they knew I was brooding and didn't want to bring up anything negative at the table. I loved my parents, they are good people and they love Alice and I very much, but they are very proper at times.

That night was the first night Tanya called me.

_"Hello." My voice croaked out and I cleared my throat._

_"Hey Eddie. What'ya up to tonight?"_

_Tanya asked cheerily as if nothing had ever turned sour between us._

_"Sleeping." I said with no hint of amusement in my voice._

_"Oh....well do you want company?" She asked flirtatiously._

_Did I want company? Bella was no longer obtainable and I really had nothing else going on right now. I needed a distraction. I knew I was probably stupid to get back with Tanya after the shit she pulled but it would be a strictly physical relationship. I'd use her like she used me and I would not feel bad about it._

_"Yeah, come by in about an hour." I hung up before she could respond and got up to put some music on. I was in a Stones mood and put on 'Shattered'. I walked to my desk and decided to waste the next hour doing homework. I had to keep my grades up to keep my car. Carlisle's rules not mind._

You can guess what happened when Tanya got there. The normal blow job and fuck. No emotions and no un-necessary touching. Purely physical stimulation.

The next few days were the same as Monday, Bella didn't come by practice though and Tanya wasn't invited back over to my house. She called me Thursday night pouting over not seeing me everyday. I invited her to the game tomorrow night and then to this party afterwards.

I completely forgot with everything going on but remembered that Tanya was supposed to be on the East coast at some ivy league college while on the phone with her. I didn't really care either way as long as she got me off at the end of the night. But I was curious to know why she wasn't there. I mean because of her I lost Bella and wanted to know the course of events that led to my demise.

She giggled and told me she got kicked out for screwing an A out of her physics teacher. I scrunched my face up in disgust and hung up on her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We were in the locker room getting hyped up for the game tonight. We were playing the neighboring towns team. We haven't played them yet. We played the kids from La Push last game.

When we ran out to the field I spotted Alice in the stands and smiled widely, Bella came with and was sitting next to her. Then I remembered I was supposed to be ignoring her. She was smiling back at me widely her eyes glimmering.

Oh no.

I seen my reprieve in the form of Tanya standing where the cheerleaders were. She was head cheerleader last year and so they had no problem with her being on the field. I jogged up to her making it look like I was smiling at her the whole time and not Bella. Be smooth Cullen. I bent down and gave her a small kiss on the lips and looked up to Bella. I wanted her to see this so she would get the hint but I didn't want her to see it because I knew it would hurt her more. She had seen it and I'm sure I looked flustered but she smiled sadly at me.

I was about to wave to her but then caught sight of Mike Newton behind her and turned a glare on him. I locked my jaw and ran to the field for the first huddle of the game. Not caring anymore.

Ok that was a lie, of course I cared. I cared too much and I couldn't do that anymore.

The game went on and we ended up losing to the other team. I was furious and my game was thrown when I recognized the other teams quarterback, it was the guy James from the club. The guy Bella hooked up with and was probably dating by now.

I decided to tackle him when I ran the ball down the field. That's probably why we lost the game but I didn't care.

I got bitched out by coach and other team mates in the locker room but didn't pay any mind to them. I just wanted to get to this party and drown my sorrows.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I drove Tanya and I to the kegger in the next town, not caring how she or I would get home after I drank this place dry. We worked our way to the backyard, stopping to bump fists with buddies from school or talk with classmates.

I got Tanya her normal wine cooler and filled up a red solo with beer from the nice sized keg they had in back. After the third cup of beer and mindless chatter going on around me I got fed up and grabbed Tanya's hand, leading her to one of the guest bedrooms for a quick blowjob. The alcohol wasn't doing much to relieve the tension so I'd use my personal hoover to get the job done.

We worked our way through the dining room and I stopped dead in my tracks at the staircase leading to the bedrooms; because there in the middle of the den was Bella. Standing next to her was James. Fused together in what can only be described as a passionate kissing session. I felt nothing but rage and knew if I didn't get out of there I'd do something I wouldn't regret, but Bella would kill me if I did it.

I punched the wall instead of the dickhead with his arm around my girl and stalked back towards the liquor and beer. I was definitely going to need more of that shit to get through the night if I was going to see Bella draped over _him._

I picked up some beer bottle off the coffee table in the dining room and chugged the remaining contents. I chucked that shit into an expensive looking china hutch, not giving two shits and hoping the fucker came after me for it later. I looked down and noticed my hand was bleeding pretty badly and it was leaving a trail on the white carpet. Even better than the china hutch.

Some kid, Eric I think was his name, stumbled into me then and I punched him in the eye. Fucker needs to stay away from me right now.

I made it out to the back and picked up a bottle of Patron and lifted it up for a nice long gulp.

My feet were lifted out from under me and I was tackled to the ground. Having no idea what the fuck was happening and why I was on the ground, I got up and held the intruder in a headlock. I looked down to see James looking pissed and confused. He got a few good punches into my ribs before I split his lip and punched his face. A crowd had gathered and I looked up to see Bella starring at me, confusion and worry clouded her face. She was worried about this fucker? I smirked at her letting all my anguish out as I squeezed his head tighter in my grasp.

"ENOUGH!" Bella yelled at the both of us, but it was mostly directed towards me.

I let go of James and realized what I had done. I hurt her, again. Fuck! Am I ever going to not hurt this girl?

She bent down to check on James and looked up at me, gnashing her teeth and looking beyond pissed. She was so fucking hot.

"I think it's time you and blondie over there left Edward. You're not welcome here anymore."

I got what I wanted, but just now realized it's not what I wanted in the first place. How do I keep fucking this up?

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I had to come clean with her now. I couldn't leave shit like this. She needed to know everything.

"Bella I'm sorr-"

"NO!" She shouted at me.

"What?" I knew she was pissed but I was trying to apologize to her.

"I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth Edward. You do nothing but leave a trail of destruction behind you. You don't care about me or anyone else but yourself. James here is living proof of your selfishness. Don't apologize if you don't mean it!"

Selfishness? Everything I did was to spare her heartache. She was defending James now too. That pissed me off.

I took a step back feeling the rage take over again, this time it was directed at Bella.

"Fuck it Bella. I'm done. This is bullshit." I turned and walked out of the party not looking back.

Fuck Bella. Fuck James. They deserve each other. The fucker slammed me down over nothing. He started the fight and she blamed that shit on me, not him. I guess I shouldn't have punched his wall and threw a beer bottle into his china thingy, but that shit is replaceable.

I got in my car and sped off, leaving Tanya behind to fend for her own ride home. I'm sure she could blow a junior and they'd give her one. No biggie.

I cleared my head and thought over everything that's happend. I was tired of pretending and I was tired of ignoring Bella. I gave up on her because she gave up on me, but I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore. I have yet to tell her up front how I feel about her. If she turns me down then I'd be okay with walking away from her because that would be what she truly wanted. It really is no fair for me to make her decisions for her. This would be the last time I'd hurt her.

After about 20 minutes of driving in circles I headed back to the party. I needed her to know tonight. I couldn't wait until Monday, she may not want to see me after tonight and she does a good job of avoiding me when she wants to. I had to do it tonight, it was my only chance and I wouldn't fuck it up this time.

I got back and the place looked deserted. I stepped into the foyer and spotted Jasper and Alice talking quietly in a corner. The house was completely empty with the exception of an empy cup here and there.

"Edward...are you okay?" Alice asked rushing up to me and hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, where's Bella?" I asked.

"You PRICK! I could just kill you, you you you stupid fuck!" Alice yelled at me outraged and began swatting at my chest with her tiny fists.

Jasper grabbed her waist and pulled her off of me.

"Dude, what happened?" Jasper asked sympathetically. I haven't really talked to Jasper this past week. I avoided everyone while avoiding Bella and I realized what a dipshit I've been.

"I snapped. I really fucked up this time, didn't I?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah you did fuckface." Alice interjected.

"I didn't mean to fight him, he attacked me." I said flatly to my sister. She was getting annoying with her insults.

"No he didn't Edward, some drunk dude pushed you over. James came out back and you jumped him." Alice said seriously.

Fuck!

"I love her." That's all I could say. I had no excuses for my behavior and I need Alice to understand why I did what I did without explaining.

Jasper's eyes widened and he let out a loud swooshing noise under his breathe.

Alice eyes got glossy and she smiled up at me.

"You do?" She asked quietly.

I nodded and shrugged looking to the floor, embarrassment creeping up on me and flushing my cheeks.

Alice flung herself into my arms and squeezed my ribs, making me wince in pain.

"Sorry." She whispered, biting her lip and taking a step back.

She got serious again and looked me straight in the eye. "Fix this." With that said she grabbed Jaspers hand and dragged him out of the front door, closing it behind them.

I sat on the couch in the den and put my keys down on the table, waiting for Bella to come down so I could talk to her. I really hope they're not up there fucking. Bella is a virgin and it would kill me if she lost it to the likes of him.

I still didn't like him, even if he didn't start the fight.

I was about to get up and burst into all the rooms to stop their love fest when Bella descended down the stairs.

"Ed-Edward." She stuttered, shocked.

"We need to talk, like yesterday." I grabbed my keys and walked out the door hoping she would follow me. I opened the passenger door of the Volvo and gestured for her to get in. I may have slammed the door too hard in my excitement that she actually followed me.

We drove in silence for a few minutes before I seen a turn off in the woods and followed it. We needed to talk and we needed to do it now.

Putting on the breaks I turned to her and let out the breath I had been holding.

"Don't say anything, just listen. I'm sorry." I grazed my hand over her cheeks, trying to show her how much I meant it. "I know you're pissed about Tanya. I was shocked to see her at the club and when she went to kiss me I didn't think about what I was do-"

"I really don't want to hear this Edward." She sighed.

"Don't interrupt me Isabella. Damn IT! I am--look--GOD! I'm trying..okay?!" I shouted out the windshield. I didn't mean to shout but she wasn't going to let me explain if I hadn't.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, God knows I didn't. I was just caught by surprise and went with the moment. Then you left and I went to your room to apologize and work things out but you were sleeping and you sleep talk, did you know that? Probably not because you're sleeping when you do it. That's not the point. The point is that you basically said you didn't want me in your sleep. I thought you'd given up on me and I was so hurt. I took comfort in Tanya. It was stupid, I was lame to do it and weak to let myself give up. I just couldn't take you not wanting me. Then I seen you with James and I couldn't stop. I needed you...I still need you." I cried out the last part, feeling like a complete dousche.

"I lied." I quipped.

She was silent so I went on.

"I'm not giving up on you Bella. I lied earlier when I said I was."

"Good." She whispered. I jerked my head up and smiled shyly at her. Her face was glowing and she had the look of hope in her eyes.

I needed to know what this meant, no more guessing.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked quietly, still smiling. A little vulnerable that maybe she would change her mind and come to her senses.

"We take it slow, one day at a time. We work through our issues together. But Edward, if you want all of me, then I want all of you."

I nodded, I wanted her to have all of me, this time I knew it. I was hers and if she would have me, I would never hurt her again. I would spend my life making her happy. That's all I ever wanted.

"Bella you will always have all of me."

She smiled up at me widely.

"So...you're mine." She asked timidly, still unsure of herself.

"I'm yours."

I couldn't take not touching her anymore and pulled her onto my lap, which was not difficult as the girl couldn't weigh more than 95 pounds dripping wet. She didn't hesitate in starting the kiss off, licking my bottom lip and biting down on my lower lip as she pulled away. That shit was sexy as fuck and I just wanted to take her then, but knew I couldn't do it even if it's what she wanted. I needed for us to be official and on solid ground before we made love. She wasn't a fuck-n-go for me and I wanted her to know that. This time I was going to take things slow and enjoy every bit of Bella that I could that wasn't sexual. I pushed her back gently to tell her this and jumped up in shock when a loud noise interrupted my thoughts. Laughing when I realized I had pushed her into the horn.

"Well that was interesting." I said as I helped Bella back to her seat and started to reverse out of the brush.

The car was comfortably quiet until Bella spoke up.

"Edward?" She said so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

"Yes Bella." I shot her my crooked smile.

"I was just thinking. We both need to do a few things before we can be official. You need to break things off with Tanya and any other girls you have on the side." She said completely serious.

"Done. I will text her tonight and Bella, there are no other girls. There is only you now baby." I winked at her and focused back on the road, hoping that would let her know just how serious I was about her.

We were both quiet for a few minutes but this time I broke the silence.

"Bella?" I mocked her earlier tone and inwardly smirked and my silliness.

"Yes Edward." Her face lit up and she looked like she was surpressing laughter.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you and James. You need to get rid of him, I don't like him." It started out as a statement but I couldn't help getting jealous at the end.

"I plan on it Edward. I was thinking we could stay friends though, I mean he's a really nice guy," I openly scoffed at this, "and he hasn't done anything to make me uncomfortable-"

"Yet." I quipped.

She sighed and turned away from me.

"He is a good guy Edward."

I slammed the breaks and turned onto the shoulder. This shit was not cool. Bella is _mine_ and I won't let her see him.

"I don't care if he's the son of some world re-known preacher. He is an ass in my eyes and I don't want my girl hanging with the likes of him." I spat out.

"You can't choose my friends for me Edward." She was pissed and it just made her beauty even more glorious. I almost forgot why we were fighting because of it but then thought up a way to help her chose more wisely.

"No? Ok, well same goes for you. I'll break things off with Tanya but I think maybe I'll stay friends with her too. I mean she is a nice girl and all. She doesn't make me uncomfortable." I was mocking her on purpose, so she'd see how it sounded to me.

"Fine! You win, like you always do. Point taken." She yelled at me, but I knew she wasn't pissed off anymore, clearly she had seen the error of her ways.

"So no James?" I asked.

"No James as long as there is no Tanya or Lauren or Jessica or any other female that's not me or pre-approved by me." She smiled up at me as if she won something bigger than a small argument between us.

"All I need is you Bella." I genuinely smiled and brought her hand up for a kiss, wanting to show her that I really meant it.

"We may be a little too overprotective of each other." She chuckled.

I openly laughed at her assumption but agreed whole-heartedly. Although I was over-protective and obscenely jealous when it came to her.

I could feel Bellas gaze on me while I continued the drive back home. She must have realized her ogling and dropped her gaze down to my crotch. Bella has never seen me naked and she has never touched my dick, mouth or hand, so having her stare at my dick like that made me semi-hard. I felt my dick twitch and heard her sigh then she giggled. It was the cutest thing. Bella was so innocent that it made her sexy.

I wanted to mess with her, startle her out of her starring fit to see if she'd do something about her curiousity. I mean, I didn't want to fuck her but I wouldn't mind a blow job or hell even a hand job. We did have to start somewhere and I couldn't go without anything for forever. I jerked my hips up and her face turned to lust. I laughed at her reaction, knowing that would happen.

"Do you like what you see?" I winked at her sexily.

"Can I touch it?" She was bouncing in her seat like a fat kid in a candy shop and I was like fuck yea, but then thought this would be her first time touching a dick and I didn't feel like crashing the car if she was really rough with it.

Then I thought, what the hell, this is what I was going for in the first place and smiled back at her.

"Just be careful Bella, I'm driving and you don't want to die right?" I had to make sure she knew what would happen if she wasn't gentle.

"I'll be careful, promise." She seemed pretty serious so I relaxed into the seat, waiting for her to start. She was looking at my dick hungrily and that made my dick fully hard and uncomfortable. She looked up at me, doubt in her eyes and I knew she had no idea what to do next.

"Just do whats comfortable to you Bella, don't do anything you don't want to do." I smiled reassuringly at her.

She dragged her fingers delicately back and forth across my dick putting more pressure each time she passed and I moaned out her name. It felt so much fucking better than Lauren or Tanyas mouths and she hadn't even touched my skin with hers yet.

She palmed me kind of roughly and that shit hurt. Like my penis being dragged roughly across carpet and I jerked away from the pain. I must have scared her because she jumped back into her seat.

"What? What did I do wrong?"

Fuck, I didn't want to embarrass her but I didn't want her to do it again.

"You didn't do anything wrong Bella, the jeans just rubbed my dick too roughly when you palmed me." I let out a deep breathe trying to forget about the pain. At this point I wanted to forget about the hand job and just go home and rub one out. It didn't make me love her any less but I needed some time to recoop.

On the other hand I didn't want her to give up and never want to do it again, so I peeked at her through my peripheral and popped the button of my jeans. She helped pull them down and then leaned over taking my cock out of the confines of my boxer briefs. She gasped which made me smirk. I knew I was well-endowed and chicks ate that shit up.

Bella breathing became laboured and I mistook it as passionate breaths until she gripped my dick hard and I yelped out in pain for the second time that night. FUCK! The car swerved a little and I pulled off the road, worried more about Bella's well being than the throbbing pain in my dick.

"Bella, calm down, what's wrong?" I asked her really worried now.

"Edward, that's not gonna fit into me. Oh my God, if we ever have sex, you're going to split me open. I don't wanna be split Edward." She started to cry.

I know it was an ass move to make but I couldn't help the laughter that surfaced from my chest. She was so damn adorable. So innocent. It was a nice change from the usual sluts I faced.

"Bella, don't worry about that. I will fit when we're ready for sex. I promise you that sex with me won't kill you or break you." I assured her trying to reign in my fit of laughter.

She bowed her head down and I knew I was embarrassing her. I felt guilty and stopped laughing instantly.

"It's still going to hurt me." She whispered vulnerably.

I was such a fucking prick, I had to make sure she knew what it would be like. I didn't want to lie to her.

"Bella I won't lie. It will hurt, probably more with me than anyone else because I am very well endowed. But it won't be a permanent pain. It will get so so much better after the first few times-"

"FEW TIMES!" She shrieked.

"Yo-you mean it'll take more than once for the pain to go away." She was becoming hysterical and I needed to get her to calm down.

"Everyone's different Bella, you may only feel the pain for a few minutes. Look, lets not focus on that right now. Obviously you're not ready for sex by the way you're acting, which is fine. We can do lots of other things in the mean time and some of those things will even help to ease you into sex." Maybe if she thought sex was the farthest thing from my mind she would calm down.

She nodded shyly and I let my hands cup her facing, wiping the tears she shed from under her eyes. I placed feather kisses on her face and she smiled up at me.

"I'm okay now, can we just go home and finish this another night?"

I smiled and did my jeans back up. We made it back to the house without stopping again. We made plans to dump James and Tanya tomorrow and I made a big deal about Bella dumping James tonight instead, but she called me crazy and laughed it off. I was completely serious.

We got back to the house and we parted ways to our own rooms after making out in the hall.

I fell back into my bed without changing and fell into one of the best sleeps I've ever had.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up at about 10am the next day. I was meeting Tanya in a half hour at the park by the hardware store. It was close to the cafe Bella was meeting James at. I figured I could dump Tanya and head over to surprise her for lunch before our date.

I sat on a bench to the side of the hardware store waiting for Tanya to pull up. I was blunt in my message to her this morning, saying we needed to talk and to meet me at the park. When she finally got there she was 15 minutes late, I had been watching Bella sit in the cafe by herself for the past 15 minutes, she was lost in her book again. I didn't know what time she had planned to meet James.

"Hey baby." Tanya purred at me, practically sitting on my lap. I scooted away from her but she followed and draped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek. I resisted the urge to wipe her spit off and grimaced.

"I never took you to be the exhibitionist type Eddie bear. I mean if you wanted to fuck me so bad we could've met at my place instead of the park." She giggled, which was anything but cute.

"Tanya, I don't want to fuck you. I am here to say it's over and I am through with you." I smiled at her.

"What are you talking about Eddie, you can never leave me, you love me, you even told me before I left last year." She pouted her lips.

"Things have changed and I love someone else now." I shrugged.

"Does the whore have a name?" She quirked her eyebrow furiously.

"She's not a whore, she's a woman and my friend. Two things I can no longer say about you. Her name is Bella and she is everything you're not." I sighed looking over to her.

She didn't say anything for a minute and I was worried for her sanity and my safety. I've never seen Tanya look so pissed before and I was relieved she had no clue who Bella was personally.

She huffed, got up and stalked over to her car.

"You'll regret this decision sooner or later and I won't be there when you come crawling back." She shouted over her shoulder to me.

She sped off leaving tire marks on the pavement behind. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, slouching into the bench and sighing in relief.

Finally.

I glanced back to Bella, maybe her meeting with James had gone better and they broke away on bad terms but with grace.

I was shocked to see Jacob Black sitting across from Bella. She had her hands on his shoulders and was gazing into his eyes. They talked back and forth intimitately and then Bella slammed her fists down onto the table and Jacob laughed at her furious face. I don't know why I thought it, but I had a hunch she was cursing me to Jacob. This thought got me furious and my fists clenched. I was seeing red and I could feel the heat radiating off of me. I watched as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the small shop. She was playing with her phone while crossing the street, so she hadn't seen me yet. She didn't know I had seen the whole exchange between the two lovebirds.

When she looked up she let out a gasp. I glared at Jacob from where I sat, conveying to her that I in fact had just seen everything.

She whispered 'shit' and I just wanted to laugh. Shit was right little Bella, and you are in a deep pile of it as of right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I know that EPOV has some of the same scenes that BPOV had but I needed everyone to know what was going through Edwards head during them too. I hope we all enjoyed getting a glimpse into his fascinating thought process.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

.:. BPOV.:.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" I asked him cautiously, wringing my hands while biting my lower lip. A habit of mine when I'm either turned on or extremely nervous.

"Well, _baby._" He emphasised the word baby. "I finished dumping Tanya for _you_ early and thought I'd pick you up for a nice lunch before our _first date_ later." He sneered.

I looked down embarrassed he caught me with Jake. I knew it looked bad from an outsiders point of view, especially Edwards. I mean I did tell him I was meeting James for coffee to dump him and I get caught chatting and hanging out with Jake instead. It probably looked like we were flirting too if you were't within earshot of our conversation. I never did tell Edward that Jake and I never actually dated and that we pretended we were to make him somewhat jealous.

A few akward moments passed, I hadn't looked back at Edward yet, scared he'd decide I wasn't worth the trouble. I also didn't want him to see the guilt in my eyes, even though I was innocent, I felt like I did something bad.

I watched Edward from under my lashes and seen him shrug his shoulders in defeat, looking towards the coffee shop.

"I thought maybe you'd need help getting rid of James. Any guy would be an idiot if he didn't put some kind of fight up for you." He sounded so sad when he said this.

He looked back up at me and our gazes locked. His eyes blazed and his jaw locked, he was angry again.

"Looks like I was wrong." He continued curtly.

He stood from the bench and began to stalk back to his car without even glancing back to me.

I was shocked and couldn't grasp the severity of the situation. Edward was through with me and it was all just a big misunderstanding. No...no, no, no.

"EDWARD!" I cried out. "Wait, please." I begged. I could feel the tears brimming my eyes and one lone tear slid down my cheeks. I licked my lips and could taste the saltiness of it, which made me more upset because I was crying for the second time in a 24 hour span.

He stopped walking when he got to the driver side door of his Volvo but he didn't turn to face me.

"I'm so sorry." I said it quietly and I didn't think he had heard me because he stood motionless for a few minutes without saying anything.

"So that's it then? You made your choice." He choked on his words, he was clearly upset and not thinking right. I had made my choice long ago and I haven't changed it since. I was right and Edward thought I was secretly seeing Jake. It pissed me off because Edward should've known I could never betray him like that, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt because we were on shaky ground already.

"I choose you." I said it with as much conviction I could muster.

He didn't turn around and I knew he wasn't going to. He needed me to come to him this time and I would do just that. I would do anything for him. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, letting my head nuzzle into his back.

"I love you." I sighed into his jacket.

Edward turned to me then and pushed me back towards the side of the brick hardware store building.

He reached down and grabbed both of my hands, bringing them around his neck and locking them there. Then he grabbed my ass and shoved our lower halves together, making me whimper in satisfaction.

His lips met mine and they meshed together roughly. His tongue pushed my lips apart forcefully and our tongues battled it out in a frenzy of lust and passion. He won the fight to dominance and allowed his tongue to caress every crevice of my mouth. Making me groan and mewl into his mouth in return. His grip on my ass tightened and he lifted me off the ground slightly. I could feel his muscles rippling due to him pressing me so closely to his body. I decided to try and be sexy, I am sure it looked stupid. I pulled back and licked the roof of his mouth as we parted letting my tongue glide over the top of his teeth and licking the middle of his upper lip and tilting my head back as I licked my lips and moaned. When I looked back up Edward was panting heavily and I could feel something sticking me in the stomache.

"I love you." He gasped out while smiling. He set me back down and brought his hands up from my ass to cup my face, he used his right hand to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind my ear and gently tugged on it, chuckling in amazement.

"Now, what the fuck were you doing with Jacob Black?" He asked sharply.

I was taken aback by his sudden change of mood and looked up at him innocently. I knew he wasn't gonna let that go by without discussing it, but I didn't think he would be so abrupt with me after that kiss.

I though for a moment and realized he did that to let me know he was giving me a chance to explain, but he was not happy about it.

"James ditched me, sent me a text a while ago that I missed. I stayed there waiting for him and got caught up reading when Jake came in. It was by coincidence, I didn't plan on seeing him there. I told him about us and he was happy for me, happy for us."

He thought over everything and replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"How convenient for you. Jacob came to rescue you from boredom."

"I swear to you, that's what happened. Don't be like this, I'm yours, only yours. What do I have to do to prove that to you." I pleaded with him.

He was hiding his hurt and insecurity behind rage and fury.

He looked to the side, glancing back at the cafe and smirked. I began to aim my attention in the same direction, trying to find the reason behind his erratic mood change once again but was stopped when he forced himself on me again.

This kiss was not sweet or passionate or full of love. This kiss was territorial. He wanted to show everyone with a birds eye view of us that I was his and he was mine. He bit my lower lip kind of hard and I squealed out in surprise. I couldn't taste blood so I knew he didn't break the skin but that shit hurt and I was not cool with it.

He brought his left hand and cupped my breast, roughly kneeding it over my jacket. He brought his other hand up and unbuttoned my petticoat, grabbing a big handful of tittage again. The dress I wore was light material and the bra was near non existent so I felt every bit of what he was doing and it felt amazing. I couldn't hold in the moan that errupted from me at the new sensation.

I broke away from his kiss and flung my head back against the wall, Edward continued kissing me down my jaw to my long neck. He peppered me with soft kisses at first but then they turned into those hot wet open-mouthed kisses that just made you tingle in your toes. His right hand dropped to my knee and he began rubbing small circles up my leg towards my inner thigh. I gasped out in pure ecstasy. Edward Cullen was fucking my brains out without literally fucking me.

The pleasure was just too good and I closed my thighs in hopes of rubbing them together for some sort of friction. I needed that sweet release that was so so close but Edward caught on to me and wouldn't allow it. He forcefully pushed my legs apart with his right knee and kept them apart by digging his knees into each of my thighs. This in turn put him in an akward position and I was smug about that. I knew why he did it, it was his way of punishing me.

I growled out my frustration and pushed him back slightly, of course he was too heavy for my weak muscles and didn't budge an inch. I was just about to shout at him to get off me when I felt his teeth sink into my neck, right at the spot where your shoulder meets it. I yelped out in shock and then cried out in pain. It was shooting up my arms and down my legs, he had to hit a nerve.

I looked up at him and he was smiling down at the spot he just bit, proud of himself. I pushed him away and this time he moved for me. He grabbed my wrist when I tried to stumble past him completely furious and pulled me into his chest. He spun me around so my back was to his chest and walked us over to the front of the hardware store.

They had those big windows in front and when I looked through it I could see my reflection as if I was looking at a mirror. My eyes immediately trained onto the spot of my neck where I now had the biggest, ugliest hickey ever seen. It was a huge purple mark with red blotches. Very tiny drops of blood coming out from him biting me so hard. The skin was definitely broken. Damn Edward had some venirs on him.

I looked up at him, annoyance flashing through my features and huffed. I couldn't help but think of how to cover this shit up, a t-shirt wouldn't even do the trick it was so big and spread up my neck almost.

"What?" He shrugged feigning innocence.

My eyes widened and I flung my hands around wildly while shouting, "What the hell were you thinking? There's no way I can cover this up."

He laughed and his eyes danced in amusement. I got lost in the deep pools of green momentarily forgetting my anger towards him.

"Good. Now everyone will be able to see that you're officially taken. That is my mark on you and you belong to me now."

"What about Charlie?" I smirked crossing my arms. Now it was my turn to be amused.

He visibly gulped and cleared his throat. He clearly hadn't thought of the repurcussions thoroughly. I watched as his smug smile disappeared and fear crept up in it's place.

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"This isn't funny. Shit. Your dad is gonna fucking kill me Bella and you're laughing." He was shouting hysterically, yanking on his gorgeous bronzed locks.

"Should've thought about that before you did it, huh?" I smirked evily.

"You know, I want everyone to know I'm yours so I don't think I'll hide it from anyone, not even the good ole chief." I walked passed him to the passenger side door and got into the Volvo, chuckling the whole way.

He got in and drove off, his mind on other things. Probably seeing his life flash before his eyes before Charlie got a hold of him.

I wasn't going to show the hickey to Charlie of course, but he didn't need to know that. We'll let him sweat it out a bit. Maybe then he'll stop being such a jackass at times.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward drove us back to his place and we went our seperate ways until noon. I was already dressed and ready to go and still had about 45 minutes to kill.

I was somewhat tired after this morning so I decided a cat nap was in order. I laid down in the middle of the huge guest room bed and was soon drifting off to sleep.

_Edward knocked on my bedroom door, opening it slightly and peaking his head in. When he caught sight of me in my blood red lace bra and thong set he let out a gush of air and his eyes rolled back into his head._

_"Bella, what are you doing to me?" He asked breathlessly._

_I smirked and wiggled my finger at him, come hither. He opened the door all the way and I got a good look at what he was wearing too. A pair of darkwash jeans and a black button up shirt. The top three buttons were undone, giving a nice peak to his sculpted chest and his sleeves were rolled up to just above his elbows. He was a vision of pure sex and I wanted to jump on him and taste every part of him I could get my tongue on._

_I took my time taking him in, licking my lips and starring at him like he was my last supper. _

_He made his way to the bed and crawled over to me. His shoulders rolling with the movement and I could see his biceps strain against the material of his shirt. I pushed him down and ripped the buttons off his shirt by pulling it apart. I let my fingernails drag down his muscular body. Leaving bright red marks in their wake. I leaned down and attached our lips together in a chaste kiss, working my way down his body. Stopping to lick his nipples and dip my tongue into his belly button._

_My hands worked off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, tearing them down his legs and throwing them across the room. He wouldn't need them for a long time if I got my way. I rubbed his now very prominent dick over the material of his boxers until he started twitching and his hips started jerking. I tore his boxers off much the same I did with his pants. I stopped playing with his belly button so I could lick his shaft, getting it nice and wet for my hands. _

_I pulled back and let my eyes drift down to watch how my hands worked his cock. I was still learning how to do everything and I wanted to make sure it was just right. I let my right hand pump him a few times softly, using the precum to lather his dick, getting it nice and slippery again. I heard his throaty moan and smiled widely. He was enjoying this and that gave me the confidence I needed._

_I began stroking him faster and would tighten my grip when I reached the head. I decided to be a little bit more of the vixen I was trying to be and shimmied to where I was positioned right above his cock. Without removing my panties I lowered myself onto him and let the tip of his dick poke my clothe covered center while I kept stroking him. I applied just enough pressure to keep him in place and started moving my hips to the same rhythim as my hands. _

_He gasped and hissed and thrust his hips forward trying to get more of the friction. It felt good for me as well, so powerful that I felt the whole bed moving._

_"Bella, shit, oh fuck....Be-lla...you need to stop." He said to me sounding like he was saying it into my ear. _

_Hmm that's wierd how does he throw his voice like that._

_"Fuuuu......._

uuuuck!" Edward whined loudly enough to wake me from my dream. I was confused for a second, not understanding why he was in my room shouting obscenities until I realized my hand was gripping onto something very sticky and very hard.

I looked into his eyes and felt the blush creep on my face. I pulled the sheets up and looked down to confirm that, yeah I was in fact giving Edward a handjob in my sleep.

"Ooops." I smiled innocently.

"Ooops? If that was an accident then I want to know what it'll feel like when you do it purposely...and awake!" He thrilled, still trying to catch his breath.

And that is how I gave my first handjob to my first boyfriend.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward got up and cleaned himself in my bathroom while I fixed up my hair and make-up quickly. We were an hour late for our date but as long as we were together, it did not matter.

He took me to a Thai style restaurant in Port Angeles. The waitress was old and crinkly and smelled like petunias. I had no worries there, I hate it when young waitresses flirt with your date. I've seen too many movies where that happens and read sooo many fanfictions that had that problem too.

The food was excellent and Edward was the best company a girl could hope for. After we left the restaurant he took me to the docks where he had a blanket and some sparkling wine waiting for us. After we both got settled he poured us each a glass and we toasted.

"To the best night I've ever had. To being in love. To happily forevers. I can go on all night with this..." He chuckled.

I raised my glass to his and they made the clinking noise.

Edward was sitting behind me and I had my back to his chest. His right arm wrapped around my waist holding me flush against him while his left hand tilted his glass up to his lips and gulped down the fruity liquid. I tilted my head back to look straight up at him before taking my sip as well.

We didn't talk very much. We sat and star gazed while sipping on our wine. Edward would kiss the top of my head every few minutes and made continues patterns on my hip where his right hand was now resting. I laid back and closed my eyes, thinking how perfect this moment is.

"Bella, I really do love you." He whispered into my hair.

I turned my head to the side and leaned over so I could see into his eyes. I pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen into his eyes and sighed happily.

"I know." I leaned forward and grabbed his lips up in a short kiss full of passion and love.

"And I really love you." I whispered into his lips as we parted.

I was now sideways on Edwards lap, my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands cupping my face. We looked into each others eyes for the longest time and would have stayed like that if it didn't start raining.

I giggled and jumped up, lifting my arms to the side and spinning in circles, my head tilted towards the heavens. I knew I looked like a toddler, but it just seemed like every moment with Edward got better and better. The rain would ruin any other date but not this one.

I stopped mid spin and looked up to see Edward standing a few feet away, looking at me awe struck and full of love. He lunged towards me and grabbed me up in a hug, lifting me off my feet and twirling us around in circles again. We were both laughing so hard, the smile on my face was so wide, it hurt.

Edward lost his footing and we both collapsed onto the ground, giggling quietly to ourselves. Edward rolled over on top of me and kissed me good and thorough. His tongue slipped over my lower lip and dove into my mouth, tangling our tongues together. We both moaned and I arched my back, letting my erect nipples rub his chest through our clothes. We were both drenched at this point and I knew the material didn't do much in hiding how hard my nipples were.

He growled and worked his kisses down to my neck, letting his hands caress my breasts. My lip quivered and I shivered from the feel of his hands on me. Edward looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"We should probably go, your lips are turning blue."

I nodded my head in agreement, I forgot how cold it was outside and Edward was doing a fantastic job of keeping me warm.

He pulled me up by my hands and walked me back to the Volvo, opening the door for me. Once I sat down he swooped in over me and buckled me in. He leaned over the passenger seat and pushed the keys into the ignition, turning the heat on high. He pulled back and leaned into me for a quick kiss.

"I'll be right back, I gotta go get the blanket and wine."

I nodded and watched as he jogged back to our spot.

I must have nodded off to sleep because the last thing I remember before waking up in the morning is Edward carrying me up some stairs and laying me down on his bed, whispering to me that he loved me and had a good time on our first date.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next two weeks flew by in a frenzy and soon Halloween was upon us. When Edward and I showed up to school as an official couple, people were beyond shocked. Edward Cullen, the playboy and hottest guy in school had given his heart to the shy nerd, Bella Swan. Lauren was not pleased by this news and neither was the rest of the girl population.

I was shunned by most at first, thinking I was just another phase Edward must be going through. Rumors flew about how much of a slut I probably was, giving Edward sex whenever he wanted. Little did they know that Edward and I had yet to have sex.

School was a big migraine and homework was piling up on us. I stayed over at the Cullens on the weekends and spent that time with Edward mostly, but Alice found ways to kidnap me for a little shopping or a chick flick. I spent the weekdays at home, doing homework, cooking for Charlie and writing up essays for my college applications. I had applied to two schools only, knowing I would get into at least one with my test scores and GPA. Dartmouth and Princeton.

Charlie never did find out about the massive hickey, Alice gave me some great concealer that worked like a charm. Edward of course made me wipe it off once I stepped foot in his car every morning. He liked every guy knowing that I was taken and to keep their grubby hands off.

Edward had applied to every ivy league school out East too. He would get into them all because he is smart as shit and his dad could always donate to one of their libraries or something.

Edward and I haven't had sex yet, not that we both didn't want it. I just knew I wasn't ready yet. I loved him, yes, but we were still working on our relationship and trust issues. We have done everything else. I gave him a blowjob the morning after our first date and he went down on me every chance he got. Edward was a God in that department, every orgasm he's ever given me has gotten better than the last. I want to marry him, if not for anything else but that skill of his.

Halloween landed on a Friday this year and Alice had decked out the Cullen household in lots of orange and black decorations. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were away for the weekend, they knew of these parties but never said anything as long as they came home to a clean house with little to no damage done. They have wicked parents.

I was dressed up in the same outfit Sarah Jessica Parker wore in Hocus Pocus. Alice tried to dress me up as a Playboy Bunny, but I wasn't ready for that yet. She opted to wear it instead.

People had already been crowded into the big house and the party was in full swing. I was on bar detail with Emmett, the bouncer from the club. Turns out he is actually Alice and Edwards cousin and he was dating the bartender from the club, Rose. He is a pretty cool guy. We talked a lot while we made drinks for people. He acted like a big brother would act towards me. I liked it. Rose was nice too, she would help make drinks every now and then until Alice dragged her away to the kitchen for food prep.

I hadn't seen Edward all night and that made me anxious. It was our first party as an official couple together and I knew the hags would claw their way to him for a dance. I trusted Edward, but I knew it would be too easy for him to go back to his old habits and that's why I was biting my bottom lip and darting my eyes back and forth across the crowds constantly.

"Are you okay Bella?" Emmett asked, while handing off the bacardi rum he just made for a short red head dressed like the little mermaid, an x-rated version.

"Yeah, good...great....never better." I rushed out the words. I didn't need him to know my insecurities and laugh at me.

"Why don't you take a break, I can handle the bar for a while by myself." He smiled knowingly.

I looked at him self consciously and asked, "Am I that obvious?"

He shrugged and turned back to the shots he was pouring. "Kind of, he's downstairs in the game room."

I jumped up and gave him a thank you kind of hug, accidentally spilling some of the liquor onto the floor.

"Don't worry about that, now git." He whipped a bar towel at me to hussle me out of there.

I ran the whole way to the gameroom. I hadn't seen Edward since I came downstairs before the party to show him my costume. His reaction was amusing, he lifted me over his shoulder and got three steps up the staircase before Alice yelled at him to put me down before he wrinkled my dress.

I laughed and took him in. He was dressed like zorro. Mask and all. He looked hot dressed in all black. He wore a black hat that covered his hair, he was almost unrecognizable.

When I got down into the gameroom I looked around for that same hat, knowing I would find him once I seen it.

All my nerves were swept away when I seen him in the corner playing pool with Jasper, laughing from his belly. What was I thinking, under-estimating him like that. Of course he wouldn't cheat. I needed to stop doubting him.

I sauntered over to him and pushed my body into his side, wrapping my arms around his neck and breathing hotly into his ear. I took his earlobe into my mouth and bit down gently, sucking on it and then releasing it quickly so I could blow cold air onto the wet skin of it. He moaned quietly and I felt his dick get hard on the knee I strategically placed on top of his crotch.

"Mmmm Lauren." He hummed.

WTF?

I jerked back quickly and released my grip on him.

He started laughing along with Jasper.

"You think that's funny?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Yo-You shoulda seen...ha...your face...hahaha." Jasper was laughing so hard he gasped out the words.

I turned an ice glare on him and he shut up pretty quickly, I turned my hard gaze on Edward who was still giggling like a fucking schoolgirl, looking down at the floor with his shoulders hunched.

"Fuck you both." I seethed and stalked back upstairs.

Twenty minutes later I was on the dance floor, drunk. Edward tried following me but I lost him and I guess he gave up and decided to let me cool down.

I was dancing with Angela Weber, one of the girls in my math class. She was pretty cool and I liked that she was down to earth and not snobby. She also got a gold star for being one of the very few who supported Edward and I.

The way she was moving her hips against me reminded me of how I teased Edward in my dream and I could feel myself getting wet just from the thought of it. I looked into Angelas eyes and she was looking straight back at me. I don't know what happened, I'm not bi-sexual or gay, but I pulled her face to mine and devoured her lips.

She wrapped her arms around my waist while I cupped her face and our tongues fought for dominance. I heard a bunch of hoots and hollers around us but wasn't really paying much attention. My hands pushed back her hair from her face and I tangled my fingers in it. Her hair was jet black and silky straight. I caressed softly, moaning into our heated kiss.

She pulled back and we both sat there starring at each other, trying to catch our breaths. As if she could read my mind, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. I didn't know if this was something I wanted to do, I was with Edward and didn't know if this constituted as cheating or not.

Angela opened Edwards bedroom door and then shouted, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" and slammed it shut again. She spun to face me, panicky, and gestured back to the stairs. I followed her not understanding what the big deal was, we could always go to my room, after of course we kicked the dumb fucks in Edwards room out, that shit was not okay with me. When we got to the bottom of the stairs she suggested we get a drink and played with the bottom of her shirt nervously. That's when reality hit me, something wasn't right.

Why would Angela scoot me back downstairs so suddenly, I mean she was just as into this as I was. I turned around and ran up the stairs, throwing the door to Edwards room open. There was Edward lying on his back with his eyes closed, moaning out my name while Lauren sucked on his cock. A strange gurgling noise came out of my mouth and Edward looked up, guilt crossed his face and he attempted to get up, forgetting about Lauren which caused them both to fall on the floor.

"Lauren get the fuck off of-" I didn't hear the rest. I slammed the door to his room and ran to mine, locking the door behind me.

He was just playing pool with Jasper not twenty minutes ago and now Lauren was sucking his dick. What are the odds. I didn't bother taking off my make-up or my costume. I passed out full of grief and sorrow. Edward would never change.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I hope the last two chapters made up for the wait. It's kind of slow right now, lol but it gets better.**

**StephMeyers owns Twilight.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

. POV.:.

I was at the Cullens party and things were pretty boring. I seen Bella a few times, I am so in love with that blushing beauty. I tried going up to talk to her a few times but she was really busy at the bar so I went down to the game room.

Cullen was playing pool with that guy Jasper. There were no other guys in the room, only girls who had all their attention on the guys rather than the pool game. I walked up to Lauren and poked her in the side. We were pretty cool, she had given me head a few times while she dated Cullen and it was fucking awesome.

"Hey sexy, what's going on?" I asked her curiously.

"Not much, just trying to figure out how to get Edward back."

"Yeah, I hate that he got Bella, she's supposed to be mine. I put the work in already, flirted with her, talked to her, paid attention to her and she hooks up with that asshole. He hasn't done anything special to deserve her." I belched out angrily.

"First off he's not an asshole. She's a bitch. She manipulated him so back the fuck off Mike." Her nasally voice was full of hate.

"Secondly, I think I have a plan." She quirked her eyebrow up daring me to help her.

I looked back at Cullen and seen him laughing at Bella with Jasper. She didn't look too happy with him and it was then I made up my mind. Fucker didn't deserve her.

"I'm in." I shrugged casually, walking away from her to see if Bella was okay.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**.:.**Bella POV.**:.**

I woke up in my bed the next morning. I could feel the dried tears on my face and felt the gunk of my eye make-up in the corners of my eyes. I pressed my palms into my eyes and rubbed at them furiously. I looked up at my alarm clock and saw it was almost noon. I needed to get up, shower and find Alice.

Edward fucking cheated on me with Lauren, that asshat. I was fuming on the outside but crying on the inside. He has really done it this time. I knew it was a lot to ask him to go without sex for as long as he has, but if he really loved me, he could've waited for me. At least that's what Alice has always said.

I tried to sit up but found it increasingly difficult to do with strong warm arms wrapped around me.

Didn't I lock the door last nght?

I looked up to see Edward sleeping peacefully, as if nothing was wrong. I took a moment to really look at him, this was the last time I would see him like this. Even though I was furious with him and what he's done I couldn't help the strong impulse to kiss his inviting lips. I leaned up and gently brushed my lips over his, one tear streaming down my cheek.

"Oh Edward, how could you?" I whispered so quietly, tears flowing freely now. A thunderous sob wracked my body and I shook with despair. Edward stirred in his sleep and woke up, he looked at me and smiled. Realizing my tears, he became worried and furrowed his brow.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked while rubbing my arms.

I couldn't talk, I just laid there frozen. He was acting like he didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to just pretend like nothing happened too. For a moment I was willing to just let it go if he did, I loved him so much and would always love him. It hurt to think of letting him go, but I had to. Once a cheater always a cheater and we'd both end up heart broken if we kept a relationship full of lies.

I started punching Edward in his chest, trying to get him to release his tight grip on me. I don't even know what words were coming out of my mouth, I was shouting at him. I was cursing him. I was beating him up. He broke me.

Edward was so shocked by my outburst, even though he shouldn't have been, he knows what he did wrong, that he released me unconsciously, trying to block my punches.

"Bella. .Fuck. What's wrong?" He asked, now confused and pissed.

"You stupid mother fucker. You fucking liar! I hate you Edward Cullen, I fucking hate you!" I shrieked.

"Whoa...whoa what the fuck did I do wrong?" He asked looking even more confused than before, wow never knew he was such a great actor.

"Lauren." It was the only word that I needed to say. Realization crossed his face and he looked guilty. I jumped out of bed and walked backwards away from him, I can't be near him right now.

"It was nothing Bella. She came onto me." He chuckled quietly, looking up to see my narrowed eyes he stopped laughing and got up from the bed., crossing the room to get to me.

"Bella, baby, you're really upset about this?" He asked pushing my hair out of my face.

I was shocked into silence. He was admitting to what happened and made it out to be no big thing.

"Yes. I am upset about this. What's worse is you're not even acting like it's a big deal. What happened is huge to me Edward. I don't know if I can just shrug it off like you. I need some time to think, just leave me alone right now. I'll call you when I'm ready to." I stormed out of the room, not caring that I was still in my witch costume. I jumped into my truck and sped home.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's now the week of Thanksgiving. I haven't called Edward yet. I still talk to Alice, but I never told her what I had seen that night. I asked Angela not to tell anyone either and she hasn't. I haven't been back to the Cullen house since. I asked Alice to bring my stuff back to Charlie's. With it she brough a whole closet full of her stuff. We basically swapped houses and now she stays with Charlie and I on the weekends.

Charlie doesn't mind at all, he loves Alice. He's never home anyways.

Edward respected me and didn't call me that whole weekend after the party. He didn't show up on my doorstep. He didn't climb through my window, not that he's done that before, but hey, still a possibility. I was happy that he left me alone, but sad at the same time. Didn't he want to try and work things out?

That week at school was the hardest. I avoided Edward again, much like before, but this time he was smarter than me. He ditched his classes that whole week to wait for mine to end, then he'd attack me in the hall with questions and worried looks. I asked Alice how he wasn't getting in trouble for ditching and she told me he had stolen absent slips and forged Carlisle's signature. I ignored him when he started walking next to me, I pushed him away when he tried to touch me, I smacked him when he tried to kiss me.

Either he got the hint or ran out of absent slips, because the next week he was back in all his classes and I didn't see him at all.

Lauren never missed her chance to rave to everyone how Edward finally dumped the nerd Bella and it was only a matter of time before he came crawling back to her. He never did. Which had me confused, I mean he cheated on me with her, wouldn't he want to be with her if he couldn't have me?

The first three weeks of November went by and Edward was a distant memmory. Ok well he wasn't distant, I was still hurting pretty bad over everything. I was trying to move on though.

The third week I got a note from Edward, it was in my locker after last period. It was a Friday and we had all of next week off for the holiday.

I looked up and down the hallways and didn't see him or much of anyone else. I opened the paper with shaking hands and held my breath, tears gathering in my eyes ready to spill.

_Bella,_

_I don't know what I did wrong but I'm tired of trying to figure it out. You won't talk to me, you won't let me explain, you won't even look at me anymore. I am sorry about what happened with Lauren at that stupid party, it was a mistake and not that big of a deal. I wish you would stop being so immature about this whole situation. _

_This is my last attempt of getting through to you. I know my constant presence is annoying you and I hate that I make you feel that way. I'm going to give you what you want, I just want you to be happy Bella. I won't talk to you, I won't follow you, I won't call or pace your doorstep in the middle of the night. It'll be as if I never existed. _

_Just know this, I love you Bella, I always will. No other woman can have my heart because you've already got it. I will be here when you want me, if you'll ever want me again. _

_I love you,_

_Edward_

Tears streamed down my face but I held in the sobs. I couldn't cry here. I ran from the school to my truck and sat there letting out my grief. I needed to get out of here and think. I headed to the docks we went to for our first date, probably not the smartest idea, but it was a good place to be alone.

I pulled up but stayed in my truck. It was freezing outside and I didn't have Edward here to keep me warm. I would never have Edward to keep me warm again.

He told me he would leave me alone, but he would always be there for me. I wanted him so bad, I just wanted to hug him and forgive him. I wanted to kiss away my pain. But I couldn't. No matter how many letters Edward sent and how many times he told me he loved me, there was always going to be that one time he cheated on me lingering in the air, over powering everything else he did to make it up to me.

My tears dried up and I realized I had nothing else to cry for. I had cried for Edward. I had cried for me. I cried for what we had. I cried for what we could've had. I was done crying. It was time to move on. I would never be truly happy without Edward but I had to try.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday Alice came over to hang out and so did Jake. They had gotten closer since my break up with Edward. We were planning for Thanksgiving. Alice wanted us to come to her house for dinner. I didn't think it would be such a good idea but Jake told me he'd be there too if I went. We couldn't act like a couple because he was with Leah and she would be there too.

I reluctantly agreed after an hour of persuasion. If Charlie wasn't going to be out of town on a fishing trip this week I would have an excuse to stay home, so I could cook for him, but nooooo he was leaving his only daughter in her time of need. I know I'm being over-dramatic, but going to the Cullens meant I would be seeing one Cullen that I didn't necessarily want to see right now.

Alice planned my outfit before leaving with Jake for the night. She told me I could bring a date if it made things easier. I thought about her offer and decided to take her up on it. Maybe if Edward seen me with someone else he would leave me alone. Things were hard enough without him trying to play nice with me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Thanksgiving Day and I was almost finished getting ready to leave for the Cullens. Charlie had left for his fishing trip two days ago and wouldn't be back until Sunday night. I decided to ask Mike to accompany me to the Cullens for dinner. He agreed instantly and I kind of felt bad because I was using him mostly.

Mike had been hovering over me everyday after the big break up. He was a good friend like always. He talked to me, hugged me when I needed it and lent me his notes when I forgot to pay attention in class. We had gotten closer and I knew he wanted to be more than just friends. Maybe tonight I'd give him that chance, he's earned it after all.

I heard a knock on the door and fled my room to answer it. I knew it was Mike, he was supposed to be here any minute now.

"Hey Mike-" I opened the door expecting to see Mike but instead found Edward.

"Expecting someone?" He asked harshly.

"Certainly not you Cullen. Not that it's any of your business anymore, but yes, I am expecting Mike to be here any moment." I smirked.

He ran his hand through his hair and looked behind him to his Volvo, idling in my driveway.

"Alice thought you could use a ride." He shrugged turning back to me.

"Oh..." I starred into his eyes and got lost. We were unconsciously drifting closer to each other until we were nose to nose. I closed my eyes and breathed him in. He smelt the same as always and it brought tears to my eyes. I missed him so much.

He brought his hands up to my face and wiped the wetness from my cheeks. Our foreheads were touching now and we were leaning into one another.

"I miss you." He whispered.

"I miss you too." I whispered back.

"Can we talk?" He asked hopefully, pulling back to look in my eyes.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called walking up the steps.

"Am I interrupting something here?" He looked between Edward and I confused.

"No, Edward was just leaving." I straightened myself out coming back from my Edward induced coma. He almost had me, if Mike hadn't interrupted when he did, I would've forgiven Edward without thinking twice about it.

Edward looked at me dejectedly. He turned to leave but swung back around to face Mike.

"You fucking hurt a hair on her head or do anything she doesn't want you to do, I'll fucking kill you Newton." His eyes shot daggers into Mike and he clenched his fists. He looked at me one last time and I could see all the love he had for me in that one look.

He stormed back to his car and peeled down the street.

"Well, that was interesting." Mike shook his head.

"You ready?" He tried smiling at me, but it came out more as a grimace.

"Let me get my jacket." I ran back into the foyer and grabbed my coat, keys and purse.

The drive to the Cullens was completely filled with quiet. It was akward. Mike and I were great as friends but the drive to the Cullen house just confirmed we would never be more than that.

When we got there I was pulled into hugs by Alice, Rosalie and Mrs. Cullen. I nodded towards Leah and gave her a polite smile which she returned it shyly. Mr. Cullen shook my hand while I got bone crushing hugs from both Jake and Emmett. Edward wasn't there yet, which I was greatful for, I didn't know how to greet him.

No one said a thing to Mike, no one introduced themselves except Mrs. Cullen and I know she only did it because it was the polite thing to do.

I followed the other women into the kitchen while the men went to watch the game in their huge den.

"Rose, I love that dress." I smiled at her. She was wearing this beautiful black chanel dress and it fit her like a glove. That was the thing about Rose, she was a bartender at a trashy club but she dressed better than Audrey Hepburn.

"Thanks doll." She smiled back. Rose and I never talk much. We exchange compliments and greetings. It's not that we don't like each other, we just never see much of each other.

Mrs. Cullen and I had much the same relationship. She was the sweetest lady I've ever met and had the manneurisms of a lady from the 1800's. She was prim and proper but charming as hell and tons of fun once you got a glass of wine in her.

Conversation was easy. Mrs. Cullen was basting the turkeys while Alice made the potatoes. Rose was seperating the rolls and Leah was keeping an eye on the vegetables. I asked if I could help but Mrs. Cullen said they had it under control and got me a glass of wine.

I know I'm a minor but the Cullens are classy like that.

I was just asking Alice where Edward was when Lauren walked into the kitchen.

"Hey bitches." She said while strutting over to the counter and pouring herself a glass of wine.

My mouth was hanging open and my eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Alice looked at me sympathetically before Mrs. Cullen spoke up.

"Lauren, language like that is not suitable for a young lady." She shook her head in disapproval and grimaced at Lauren's choice of clothing.

She was wearing a red dress that looked painted on. It was so short I'm sure if she had the need to bend over for something you'd see the moon.

"Sorry." She sneered at Mrs. Cullen.

Mrs. Cullen sighed and went back to basting the turkeys. That's when Lauren noticed me and she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Uhh what the hell are you doing here?" She pointed at me.

"She was invited here Lauren, now cut your crap and help with something." Alice cut in.

"Why isn't she helping?" Lauren asked still pointing at me.

"We like her." Rosalie giggled from her stool.

Lauren huffed and walked over to help Leah at the stove. Which made Leah roll her eyes and huff in annoyance.

I pulled on Alice's arm and she followed me into the dining room.

"What the hell Alice. Why is Lauren here?" I asked outraged.

"I told Edward to bring a date because you were. I figured it would be easier for both of you. I didn't know he had asked Lauren until last night. I was going to tell you but then you wouldn't have come!" She pleaded with me to forgive her with wide eyes. She gave me the puss-in-boots face and I sighed looking down.

"It's fine Alice. I was just shocked, it would have been nice to have some kind of warning." I smiled to let her know we were okay and began making my way back to the kitchen before stopping again.

"Why did Edward come over then?" I asked cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" She was clearly confused.

"Edward came to pick me up this afternoon, he said you sent him over."

She shook her head no.

"So he came over knowing I had a date that could bring me here." I asked thoughtfully.

She nodded, at a loss for words.

I shrugged it off, maybe he forgot or something.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got the food out on the table and called for the boys to come join us. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen or Carlisle and Esme as they both repeatedly asked me to call them, sat at the heads of the table. Then they sat the girls on one side with their dates opposite them, so the boys were all on the other. I unfortunately sat with Lauren on one side of me and had Alice on the other.

Conversation flowed but I didn't say much. I just nodded my head to questions and answered when spoken too, as did Edward. I noticed Lauren and Mike giving each other wierd looks through out the whole dinner and I was suspicious of their behavior. They looked too happy. Something wasn't right.

When we all had our fair share of food, we decided to break off and do our own thing. Esme, Leah and Rosalie cleared the table, refusing help from the rest of us. Esme said she was going to just stick everything in the dishwasher.

Mike excused himself to call his parents.

I sat with Alice in the living room watching the parade that was going on in Seattle. Mike had been gone a while but I wasn't bothered. Lauren and Edward were sitting on the arm chair together, she was snuggling into his neck while looking straight at me. Edward seemed to be really into the parade going on and didn't notice.

Lauren got up to go to the bathroom after a few minutes passed by.

There was an akward silence between us.

Jasper, Emmett, Jake and Carlisle were in the den watching the game which left just Alice, Edward and myself in the living room.

"Can we talk?" Edward asked me.

I nodded.

"In private?" He looked at Alice and got up from the chair.

I followed suit and stood up too. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him as we went up the stairs. We got to the third floor and he stopped in front of his bedroom door not moving.

He looked at me with his eyebrows scrunched and his mouth open wide.

I opened my mouth to ask him what was going on, but he put his finger on them, officially silencing me. The shock I got from feeling just his finger on my lips had my legs feeling like jelly. I wanted that finger everywhere else on me.

I was about to open the door and push him in, I planned on letting go and taking what was mine. But then I heard it, voices, very hushed voices coming from behind Edwards door. Who the hell was in there?

I looked at Edward and nodded when he put his finger on the doornob. He opened it slightly and we could hear the conversation better.

"I don't know Lauren, she isn't responding to me. This was a stupid idea. Why did I go along with it?" It was Mikes voice and he sounded defeated.

"You went with it because you wanted Bella like I wanted Edward. Don't screw this up Mike. They haven't figured it out yet and they never will." Lauren cooed at him.

I couldn't see what they were doing but I didn't care if she was touching him, at least it wasn't Edward she was touching.

"Yeah, it was a good plan, they'll never figure that shit out." Mike laughed triumphantly.

"You got rid of the Zorro costume though, right?" Lauren asked him seriously.

"Everything but the mask."

"Why'd you keep the mask?" Lauren asked him furiously.

"I wanted to remember that night. The best head I've ever gotten out of you Lauren, and it was even better that you gave it to me on Cullens bed." He chuckled.

We heard a sharp slap and then feet storming to the door.

"You're such a fucking pig-" Lauren was shrieking until she pulled the door all the way open and saw a disgusted Edward and a pissed off Bella standing there.

So the truth comes out and the saying is right, that shit set me free.

I pounced on Lauren and started pulling her hair. I saw red. The stupid bitch set Edward up. I got a good few punches in and was happy to hear the crunch of her nose before Edward pulled me off and I let my legs stretch out in front of me to kick her a few times too. I was throwing my limbs around like a mad woman trying to get at her. I love Edward but if he didn't put me down I would hurt him to get to her.

I grabbed the door frame and used all my strength to pull back into the room. Edward stumbled a little not expecting it but loosened my grip and threw me over his shoulder, taking me down the stairs.

He threw me on the couch next to a confused Alice.

"Stay." He commanded before running back up the stairs.

I huffed and crossed my arms, sulking like a toddler in time out.

"What happened?" Alice asked in amazement.

"Fucking Lauren." I seethed.

Everyone had gathered around me in the living room, trying to get me to talk about what happened but I was too busy putting the puzzle pieces together.

I noticed Jake and Emmett weren't there and figured they were upstairs keeping Edward off of Mike.

It all made sense somewhat now. Mike dressed up in the same costume as Edward, how could I not have remembered that? I mean I wasn't paying attention to him all that well, but still I should've put it together before this had to happen.

The hat they wore with the costume hid Edwards hair. I didn't see bronze hair when I walked into his room that night, I saw Zorro and just assumed. I mean it was Edwards room, Edward and Lauren had a past, I was doubting him all night. This was all my fault. If I trusted Edward like I should've than this would never have gotten so out of hand.

Lauren set it up, made it look like she was with Edward. Now that I think about it, when Mike told Lauren to get the fuck off it didn't sound like Edwards voice. My mind was making me think it was him, it was the only thing that made sense.

Edward never cheated on me.

Fuck! I screwed up, big time.

Wait.....

He was guilty though, he looked guilty when I said her name the next morning.

Something had to have happend between them for him to be so guilty.

I needed air.

I stood up abruptly and ran out the front door. I ignored the shouting behind me, telling me to stop, to wait for Edward. I didn't listen, I kept running until I was a good ways down the long 3 mile drive to their house.

I stopped when I couldn't breathe and collapsed.

I was so lost. What now? I need to talk to Edward, to apologize, no wait he needed to come clean first.

This is so fucked up, why can't I just go back to how things were before Halloween happened?

"Hey." I jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up to see Edward standing above me with my jacket in his hands.

He sat down next to me and helped me get the thing on.

"What happened?" I was asking him about the night of the party, when he did something with Lauren.

"I confronted them both. They knew they were caught. Mike may need some stitches and you broke Laurens nose. Thanks for that by the way. I could never hurt a girl but I always wanted to hurt her." He laughed.

"No." I shook my head.

Edward looked at me confused.

"The night of the party, with Lauren, what happened?" I looked at him expectantly.

He sighed and lifted his hand to stroke my cheek.

"Bella, that wasn't me on my bed. Lauren attacked me in the gameroom after you stalked away from me. I was an asshole to joke around like that. It really was just a joke. I went after you when you left but she stopped me and attacked me. I pushed her off and kept chasing you. She kissed me. That's all that happend between us."

I let the new information soak in and was livid all of a sudden.

"Why didn't you just tell me that!! If you would've told me she kissed you I would've figured out the rest, their plan to tear us apart, everything." I shouted at him. I knew it wasn't his fault but I couldn't help the anger coming out of me.

"It's not like you gave me the chance to. I tried to find you after you ran away from a stupid joke. I was going to tell you but I couldn't find you." He yelled back at me.

I looked away from him feeling guilty for taking it out on him.

"Hey, it's okay." He lifted my head up with his fingers under my chin and smiled.

"I'm sorry for everything." I apologised.

"Bella, this is definitely not your fault. Don't even try apologising for it." He used his fingers to shake my head from side to side lightly in a playful manner and I couldn't help but giggle.

"This has been such a fucked up month." I was exhausted.

"Yeah." He agreed, nodding his head.

"Lets get you back to the warm house, you gotta be freezing." He jumped up and pulled me to my feet.

"Get on." He squatted so I could climb onto his back and I did so laughing freely for the first time in a month.

He was running by the time we got back to the house and I was giggling happily, squealing his name in mock fear.

Mike and Lauren were walking out of the front door when we were walking up the porch steps. As if Edward could read my mind, he jumped in front of me and held me behind his back with his hands on my hips.

I heard Edward threaten the both of them before watching them drive away in Mikes car.

"We definitely need to talk." Edward said seriously.

"Yes, we do." I smiled up at him but it faded when I noticed he wasn't smiling back.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is short, I tried to find something to add to it to make it longer, no way I could do that. It was too perfect. I hope you all aren't mad that it's taken a while to update this story. I have been really sick lately, there is something going through my neighborhood and it keeps circling around. Anyways, I am still working on Chapter eleven and twelve, trying to add onto them as well. We have about 5 more chapters to go until the story ends. YAY!!!**

** EPOV**

It was as if a lightbulb turned off in my head. I knew our relationship was far from being perfect and still I just let all the little things slide. I knew Bella didn't trust me, she wasn't confident with me being monogomous to her. I couldn't blame her either, I wouldn't trust me if I were her either. My past indiscretions had been a dark shadow on our budding romance.

I dated Lauren when I bullied Bella into being mine. I fucked Lauren with Bella not even 40 feet away from my car. I kept dating Lauren when I could have had Bella all to myself, but was too much of a jack ass to care. I dumped Lauren for Bella, just to get caught with Tanya minutes before I was going to profess my love for her. Then only made it worse pretending to stay with Tanya so that I wouldn't look like a complete ass while she was off hanky pankying with fucking James.

Oh yeah, not to mention the fact that I fucked up James at his own house party. Although that night turned out to be a good one.

Then there were things she did that I was completely out of hand about. Like showing up at the bonfire with Jacob Black and then the whole coffee shop ordeal. I'm still shocked Charlie hasn't shot me after that hickey I gave her, my best piece of work if I do say so myself.

I was a complete dick for doing what I did to her at the Halloween party and I blame myself for this whole fucked up situation we find ourselves in. Moaning another girls name while your girlfriend surprise attacks you is a no-no.

I can't help but think maybe if I didn't do that, then none of this would have happened. If I would have just embraced her and kept her by my side all night, this would have never happened. But I didn't and even though we know what went down and the truth is out, things are not magically okay with us and they never will be until we have the famous talk.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I led her upstairs to my bedroom, holding both her hands behind my back the entire way. I know she's nervous right now and I don't want her to think that I'm dumping her. I just need her to know that this is serious shit. I'm in this for the long run, she's it for me and we need to weed out our issues with each other so we can live somewhat happy, normal lives.

I opened my bedroom door and situated us on my leather couch, I would opt for the bed, but yeah that thing needs to be burned and burried. Mental note to self; get new bed ASAP.

We both sat starring at the bed that was of our upmost demise.

"It's okay if you want to break up Edward." She sighed sadly, looking from the bed to my face and then back to the bed.

I got up from the couch and paced the floor, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Bella you are so stupid sometimes." I chuckled nervously.

"I didn't bring you up here to break us up, the extreme opposite of that in fact."

She looked back to me from the bed and a huge smile lit up her beautiful face.

"Really." She whispered.

I simply nodded to her and she got up to hug me fiercely. Now Bella is very petite but the hug she gave me almost knocked the air out of my lungs.

"I meant what I said though." I told her unwrapping her death grip from around me. "We need to sit down and talk."

She let go unwillingly but sat at attention on the sofa with the cutest face, I had to bite my bottom lip to keep the chuckles in.

"I know you don't trust me Bella. I don't blame you for that, but I really am trying to make this easier for you. It's going to take time, I understand that, but you need to help me on this. I can only meet you half way." I looked up at her and she nodded silently for me to continue.

I walked over to the couch and kneeled before her.

"Bella I love you and I want you more than anything I've ever wanted, this right here, us, you; it's all I will ever need to be happy in life and I don't want anything to jeapordize it."

I grabbed her hands and kissed the tops of each one.

"You need to come to me when you feel uncomfortable about something. You need to tell me if you have doubts. I can't make them go away if I don't know they exist."

She had tears in her eyes but a small smile formed on her lips so I assumed it was okay to continue with my tirade.

"There is only you Bella, I don't even see other girls anymore. Tanya, well she was more of a shield for me more than anything else. I used her basically to protect myself from the heartache of losing you to James and it was stupid. I know I told you this already but it bares repeating." I smiled up at her in which she returned one of her own.

"Say something please, I feel like I'm talking to myself here." I looked down at her knees and laughed.

"Well, I mean, this is so overwhelming. To be completely honest though, I do trust you Edward. I want to build up this trust I have in you. I now know and believe everything you've told me about Lauren and Tanya is true." She looked out the window and smiled.

"I think we started off on every wrong foot there is to start off on. I think we need to just start over Edward."

"I agree." I got up and sat down next to her, hugging her tightly to me and sighing in relief.

She dropped her arms and leaned away from the hug earlier than I would have liked her to. I couldn't help but laugh heartily when she raised her right hand for a handshake.

"Bella Swan, Chief of police' daughter, virgin and student extraordinaire." She said in the most serious tone of voice I've ever heard out of her.

"Edward Cullen, Ex-playboy, quarterback and madly in love with a virgin." I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Edward."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Deck the Halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la." Alice belted out the tunes in an obnoxious screeching voice. One of an overly excited 11 year old girl. I groaned and turned the volume of the television up.

"Shut up Alice. We're trying to watch Resident Evil here." I growled in her direction.

It was the second week of December and Alice was in full military mode. She was totally obsessed with the holiday and started decorating the house for it the day after Thanksgiving. I was pretty sure if you popped the roof off our house, confetti would go flying in the breeze. The North Pole would be greatly jealous.

Jasper was over, supposedly to help Alice with the decorating but made a detour to the big screen for some zombie action. We took it upon ourselves to eat the string of popcorn Alice left on the back of the couch while enjoying our movie.

"Seriously?!??! This is Christmas time people, no horror and gore, let me get this one movie you'll totally love from my room. It's so good even Scrooge wouldn't be able to help himself and fall in love with Christmas." She screeched excitedly.

So up went Alice and down came Bella.

"Hey baby." I purred in her ear as I brought her to sit on my lap.

"Hey you two." She winked at me, looking down at my dick, which was now fully erect.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said, not paying attention to us. If he was he'd know she was greeting me and my dick, not him too.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked excitedly.

I promised her a day with just the two of us, doing what couples usually do during Christmas time. Did you know they have a book for dummies dealing with girlfriends and Christmas time. If they didn't I'd be royally screwed because never had I ever had to deal with this kind of thing. Tanya was never one to be full of Christmas cheer, so I never had to worry about this shit with her.

"Well it's a surprise." I told her, pretending to watch the movie but really gaging her reaction to my aloufness.

She quirked her eyebrows at me but shrugged and got up to help Alice. I gave her ass a good smack to show her that special Edward Cullen affection and she jumped in surprise, looking back at me with a devilish smile.

"Just you wait Edward Cullen, you'll get it later."

I couldn't help the big smile on my face. Things were so much better with us now. After our talk we were inseperable, of course we were also attached to Alice and Jasper at the hip and never had alone time. That was going to change tonight though.

Lauren and Mike started dating eachother Thanksgiving Day, go figure, so they weren't much of a threat to us anymore. We went to school and did the normal dating thing. I held her hand going to classes and stopped at her locker before lunch and after last period let out. I drover her to school and home from school. We spent the weekends with Jasper and Alice, watching movies and bowling, stupid shit like that.

We talked about everything. I could tell that her trust in me grew everyday and my love for her grew even more.

Tonight I was taking her to the big ice rink in Port Angeles. I figured we could do some skating and then watch them light up the big Christmas tree while sipping hot cocoa. I know, very cliche but hey anything that makes my girl happy is worth doing.

I was also taking her Christmas Shopping beforehand. We both needed to go and get presents for our friends and I thought it would say a lot about us and our sturdy relationship if we gave out gifts as a couple rather than individuals and she agreed. The only people exempt would be Charlie and Renee, her parents, because Charlie still didn't like me and Renee hardly knew me.

When the movie was over I got up and stretched my arms above my head.

"Well dude, looks like we better get our girls and behave like the good boyfriends we pretend to be." I chuckled, shaking my head at him.

"Right." I nodded once and took off to find Bella.

I found her in the kitchen with Alice putting some kind of pie in the oven. She had on her casual jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a frilly red apron on. Neither one of them seen me enter so I propped up against the wall with one leg up and studied their actions.

I may have been a player but girls still confuse the hell out of me, I wanted to see them in their natural habitat.

"So, do you know what you're getting Edward for Christmas." Alice giggled while scrubbing a pan in the sink.

Bella was closing the oven and walked to Alice at the sink, rinsing the dishes Alice just finished washing.

"I have a few thoughts." She mused.

"Which are.."

"Well, we still have yet to...you know...do _it_." She whispered the last part while her cheeks flushed in embarassment.

"Ohh, do you need help?" Alice asked sympathetically.

"Alice, I may be a virgin, but I'm not completely stupid. I know how the acts of sexual relations work." Bella fumed.

"Duh! Every girl knows about that after age 12. I'm talking about an outfit, you know something he can unwrap maybe."

You can call me preverted but hearing my sister talk about Bella in something unwrappable, made my dick hard as rock.

"No. I already bought the perfect thing for him to unwrap." I could see Bella wink at Alice from the side.

"Really?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

Bella nodded and a few moments passed in silence. Bella continued rinsing dishes until there were none left and looked up to see Alice with her Puss in Boots face on.

"Fine." Bella huffed.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell Edward." Bella scolded her.

"Scouts honour." Alice did some weird symbol with her fingers, trying to imitate a girl scout but got it completely wrong and Bella laughed at her eagerness.

"Well it's one of those sexy Mrs. Santa costumes they have down at Victoria Secret. It's a red corset with one of those thick black belts around the waist. It comes with a red thong, very stringy. I also bought a pair of black thigh highs, stilettos and a cute santa hat to complete the outfit. I'm going to wrap myself up in a red silk robe with a big green bow and let him unwrap me." She giggled.

"He'll love it." Alice whispered in awe.

My cock was throbbing and it was really starting to chaffe against my jeans. It was like a dream come true.

"I don't know Alice. I would like to know what he thinks."

Both girls were quiet for a minute and I was just about to announce my presence in the room when they both turned on me abruptly. Bella was grinning and Alice was shaking her head, laughing hard.

"So, what do you think, Edward?" Bella asked me in a disapproving tone.

"Uh...umm...I..ahh...good?" I asked nervously. Shit they caught me!

Again they both turned back to the sink and continued washing the rest of the dishes, talking about other girl stuff. I was too busy thinking about Bella in a Santa suit.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Edward, come on! It's not going to bite you." Bella whined at me. We were at the pet store. Bella wanted to get Charlie a dog for Christmas because we would both be leaving for college in the fall. We would all be going on a road trip this summer to a cabin in Canada my parents had bought years ago. This was the only thing she could think of to keep Charlie somewhat happy while she was away.

"Bella, honey, it's a fucking dog. All they do is bite, shit and eat." I stepped back away from her and the black lab puppy she was holding.

"Awww, big tough quarterback, Edward Cullen, scared of a canine puppy?" She giggled into the dogs furry collar.

"Not scared, I just don't want to get hairs all over me." I said defensively.

We just got done grabbing gifts for everyone else, Charlie was the last one on our list. We had gotten Alice a pair of expensive heels she's been pining over for days. Jasper got a year subscription to Mustangs and Muscle magazine. We got Emmett and Rose both tickets to see some Monster truck rally in the spring. Rose was all dresses and heels but she was as much a car lover as Jazz. My parents were getting some painting Bella found at a thriftway shop. She said it would go great in the den, I agreed, not even knowing what she was talking about.

Bella opted to get Renees gift without me present, I obliged her request because frankly, her mother was a touchy subject and I knew she'd come to me when she was ready to.

So here we are, looking at pups for a Chief Police. The only consolation I have is that we get him a nice, friendly dog that likes me, rather than letting him get his own dog, probably a doberman, that would chase me around the house when I came to visit.

After a half an hour of Bella going, 'ooh' and 'awww' at various species of pups, she grabbed a yellow lab puppy and was set to go.

"So where are we keeping the devil until Christmas?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Don't call him that, he is not a devil, he's an angel and he's staying with you." She smiled up at me from the puppy.

"I can't keep a dog." I said frantically.

"But sweetie, he has no where else to go. I don't want to ruin the surprise." She pouted up at me.

"But dear, if I kept that mutt with me, he'd be dead in one day. Starvation, dehydration, murder..." I trailed off.

"Edward Cullen, how dare you say such a thing. Could you honestly tell me that you could kill such a beautiful, loving creature?" She was mad now.

"Yes I could, given the right amount of frustration and so help me God if that mutt pisses on my carpets..." I started out.

"Forget it, forget it. Maybe Alice will help me out with this. I know she loves me enough to do this one incy wincy little favor." She looked back down at the puppy with fake tears in her eyes.

"Oh no...no no no. Don't do that. That is totally not fair." I backed away from her with my hands up in a surrendering fashion.

"Do what? I'm not doing anything." She said frustrated.

"Don't pull out the guilt card Bella, it's not a question of wether I love you or not. It's me having to deal with an untrained mutt for 2 whole weeks why you're out gallivanting around town with my dearest sister."

"Is this how it's going to be when we have children?" She was amused with me now.

"Oh dear Lord. First puppies now children. Hell why don't we throw in a house with a white fence." I joked.

She looked at me with the exact replica of Alice's Puss in Boots face and I melted.

"Ugh fine. I'll take care of the damn puppy." I sighed hanging my head.

I was falling back and caught myself on the wall, Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me all over my face in appreciation.

"You owe me, big time." I laughed.

"Anything you want." She whispered into my ear seductively.

"Anything?" I quirked my eyebrow at her and that evil smile of mine returned once again.

"Well then Ms. Swan, I do believe you owe me an unlimited amount of sexual favours and a strip tease."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She named the thing Wilson, apparently her dad is this big Home Improvement fan and loves that specific character.

We brought the thing back to the house so Alice could keep an eye on it while we finished our afternoon together.

We got halfway home with no incident, then the fucker pissed on my back seat.

"He's just upset, no biggie." Bella assured me.

We were parking in the garage and when I turned around to grab the mutt, there were three small turds on my floor.

"Just nerves." Bella giggled nervously.

We set the pup down on my bed and turned to leave. I heard the first rip and thought nothing of it until I heard the growl. I turned to look back and there was my pillow, ripped open with feathers all over the place.

"He's such a playful boy." Bella smiled.

Fuck.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is so beautiful Edward, thank you for today." Bella held my hand tighter as we skated around the crowded ice rink.

"No problem, anything for you baby." I winked down at her and twirled her around in a circle. I couldn't skate for shit but Bella was like an olympic medalist on skates. She had no coordination in shoes but on skates she was fucking golden.

The place was beautiful. They had it outside surrounded by pines. It literally smelled like Christmas. Everyones faces were red from the piercing wind but each red face had a huge smile or a frantic look in mid fall.

I was having a good time. If I were with anyone else, I would be laughing my ass off at the immature idiots trying to show off their non-existent skating skills who were falling on their asses every five seconds and laughing it off like the dumbfucks they were. But I was with Bella and she was the only thing my mind was set on.

It was getting colder out and I thought it would be the perfect moment to escape the crowd and huddle over a steaming cup of cocoa with my girl. I led her to the gate and gave her a big wet kiss before helping her up the step and following her to a bench to switch back to our snowboots.

"I really had fun today Edward. Who knew you were this cool." She laughed at me.

I gave her an evil smile and raised my hands wiggling my fingers at her.

"Edward, don't even think...."

She didn't finish her sentence, I was tickling her with every ounce of happiness running through me. Her laughter filled my ears and tickled my spine. It was at this moment I knew, I was going to propose to Bella Swan and I was going to do it on Christmas Eve.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taking so long for updates. I'm revising chapters, otherwise the story would be posted up already. Sorry that some of the chapters are a bit short, but hey can't help it. So my hubby just returned from a year long deployment overseas, you know what that means right? Yeah, won't be on that often for a few weeks, hehe. Anyways, I will still work on the chapters every free second I get, hopefully I can have it all up on here soon. Thanks!! :)**

..:.

Things were going so great with Edward. It had only been a few weeks since our talk but it really felt like we'd been together for years. I felt extremely comfortable around him.

He was the perfect gentlemen at school. Always holding my hand and helping me put my books in my locker. Driving me to school and then home from school. We didn't get to hang out during the week, finals were coming up and we both needed to keep our grades in tact. We couldn't slack off until next semester.

We spent the weekends with Alice and Jasper mostly. It wasn't that I was scared to be alone with Edward. I just wasn't ready to be alone with him. I knew he'd want more from me and I knew he'd be patient with me. I just didn't know if I could be patient myself.

Of course, we snuck off every now and then for some closet fun every now and then but never got passed second. Although oral was fun, we never had the time or privacy to fully do it.

Edward took me shopping today and I almost pissed my pants when he had this scared face plastered on after seeing a small harmless puppy in the pet shop. It was priceless.

So was the face he had earlier in the kitchen when Alice and I caught him listening in on our conversation. I knew he was there when I joined Alice at the sink and when I winked at her out of the corner of my eye, she knew too. So we played a small prank on him.

I don't know if Edward believed my Christmas plans after that, I hoped not or the surprise would be ruined. Alice helped me set it up. I would feign illness Christmas Eve when everyone got ready to go Christmas caroling. Alice would suggest Edward to stay behind and take care of me.

After everyone left, I'd ask him for chicken soup and then slip into my costume while he fetched it for me.

It was perfect.

We had just finished skating and after I caught my breathe from Edwards fiendish tickling, he helped me up and we walked to the small booth where they sold refreshments. The lighting ceremony would be starting in a half hour, which gave us enough time to talk and enjoy our hot drinks.

"I'm staying the night at yours. Alice already talked to Charlie." I hinted at him.

He squinted his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Alice is going to be at Jaspers tonight." He was just starting to understand and he put that devilish smirk on his face.

"That would be true." I confirmed.

"I do believe you owe me a striptease." He said seductively, twirling my locks between his fingers.

"I do believe you owe me something too." I leaned in and let my warm breathe caress his earlobe.

"Whatever do you mean." He visibly gulped.

"Hmmm...let me refresh your memmory."

"Resident Evil." I leaned back from him.

"Ass." I bent over and exposed my backside to his view.

"Hand." I raised my hand and hovered it over my ass.

"SLAP!" I smacked my own ass and giggled up at him.

"Marry me?" He asked in a daze.

"Huh?"

I was totally confused now.

"Umm, nevermind, so umm...lets go watch the tree lighting ceremony." He grabbed my hands and practically carried me over to the tree, we still had 15 minutes until it began. Something was up with him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So kids, did we have fun?" Alice asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes moooom!" We both sang out in a fit of giggles.

After we seen the lights Edward dragged me to the car and started telling lame jokes. His hands were ghost white and his knuckles were straining against the pressure he had on the wheel. His voice was shaky and he was extremely nervous about something.

I was placing my trust in him and let it go until he wanted me to know about whatever was bothering him. Maybe he wasn't feeling good, we were outside all day in the cold.

"Alice can I talk to you?" Edward asked nervously.

"Suuure. Bella, Jazz is in the den, we were gonna watch the Grinch before heading out. You can go join him and we'll be right behind you." Alice ordered me out of the room.

"Okaaay." I shrugged and left unsurely.

"Hey Jazz."

"Bella, what are you doing back? Where's Edward?" He asked worriedly.

"He's fine, I think. He's with Alice in the foyer talking about something. I don't know he's been kind of jumpy all day." I was now self-conscious. Maybe Edward had seen some hot blonde and decided I really wasn't worth it.

As if Jazz could read my mind, he sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever you are thinking girl, don't think it. Edward loves you, it's probably got something to do wtih Christmas and your gift. Edwards never done Christmas with a girl before who wasn't a relative, except Rose. He doesn't know what to do. Give him a break." He went back to watching the previews and I nodded in agreeance.

It was probably something like that.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Switching to EPOV

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What's wrong?" Alice asked me once Bella was out of the room.

"Nothing." I shrugged innocently.

"What are you not telling me?" She was starting to get excited.

"Oh my God! Edward really?" She asked, now in full over hyper-active pixie mode.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You are going to actually propose to her?" She was giggling like a mad woman.

"How the FUCK did you know that Alice? I hadn't told anyone yet." I was awestruck by my sisters ability to read people.

"I just know these things Edward. Now back to question one, what's wrong?" She asked wearily.

"Why would you think somethings wrong. I mean just because I wanted to talk to you doesn't mean somethings wrong, right? I mean something could be wrong but it's not wrong it's all right, right?" I asked, confusing myself.

"Slow down, you obviously have some doubts or you wouldn't have come to me. Spill." She ordered, pointing her finger at me before walking to the stairs and sitting down.

"It's not anything to do with me, I know I want this. When I seen her in that apron making pies and doing dishes with you, I could see her in our own kitchen, in our own home; doing those same exact things for just me. Then she started talking about us having kids while we picked out that mutt, which I need to talk to you about that situation too, and I couldn't help but imagine having kids with her. Little spawns of us with her eyes and my hair. Her cheekbones and my smile. Her intelligence and my wit. It all just clicked into place and I knew that she was the only one for me. I want this. I just don't know if she does too." I sighed.

"Of course she does Edward. I can see it in her eyes. She'll probably be shocked and may need some space to think things over, but in the end it will be you she walks back to. She loves you." Alice patted my hand and got up.

"Follow me." She began making her way up the staircase to the third floor.

"There is something you need to see and something I need to judge you on." She said cryptically.

She stopped in front of my bedroom door and gestured for me to open it.

I did and almost blew a fucking gasket.

"That little fucking shit of a hairy nut sack. My fucking room, he destroyed my fucking room. Can't we put him in like a shelter or something. FUCK! BELLLLLA!" I scream as loud as I could.

My bed was destroyed, shit and piss all over the bare mattress while the little shit was dozing on the pile of sheets he made on the floor. He got into my paints and there were red, blue and green paw prints all over the carpet. My laptop had drool all over it. My bathroom was like a fucking rainbow had bursted inside. He chewed through my good leather dress shoes and tore open the few books I left out on my bedside table. It was a mess.

"Okay Edward, look at me. Do you still love Bella?" Alice asked hurriedly.

"Of course I still fucking love Bella, but right now, I want to yell at her because heaven forbid I yell at the fucking mutt." I yelled.

"Perfect." That's all she said before stalking down the stairs. I was more confused now than when I first asked her to chat. What the fuck does loving Bella have to do with this mutt getting into my shit.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked out of breathe as she jumped the last few steps.

"LOOK!" I yelled into the doorway of my room.

She walked over and peeked in, gasping in shock.

Any sane person would think to apologize in a situation such as this, not Bella, which made me love her even more. No, Bella was one of the very few who laughed themselves into stitches at the sight of a mutilated room. She shouted for Alice to get the camera before running to the pooch and embracing him in a hug.

"You are so cute little guy, I always thought Edwards room could use a little color." She giggled at him.

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's all you have to say about this?" I lifted my hands, gesturing to the mess.

"Aww baby, don't be such a puss, we'll clean it up." She said in a baby voice.

"WE?" I asked outraged.

"Yes, we." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"No, you will be cleaning this up." I smiled at her condescendingly. "In a maids uniform, while I watch." I mused.

She glared at me while she took the puppy into the bathroom to clean him up.

Alice walked through the door with the polaroid and started taking snap shots like it was a crime scene or something.

"We should really start a baby book or something." She yelled to Bella in the bathroom.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You missed a spot." I told Bella while she was on her hands and knees cleaning the carpet of it's colorful art. She borrowed the costume Alice wore last year for halloween. I didn't think anything of it then, but on Bella it was heaven. Her tits were pouring over the top while she was bent over and everytime she scrubbed they would sway back and forth. The soft swell of her breasts heaving with her small breathes.

"It's clean Edward." She said not amused.

We'd been like this for about an hour now. Alice and Jasper left already and the pup was locked in it's night time cage in the den. Everything in the room was back to being spotless except my mattress, tomorrow we were going to buy a new one, again.

"Alright, it's clean." I told her sitting in my desk chair for a front row view.

"Now I do believe you owe me a striptease." I smiled down at her.

She looked up and it was a beautiful sight. Her doe eyes were round and sparkling, her breasts straining against her top and her ass sticking out behind her.

She slowly got up off the floor and crossed over to the stereo, turning on some Kings of Leon. Swaying back towards me she lifted her right arm and took out the small clip holding her hair up. It fell delicately across her shoulders and she tilted her head back shaking it out.

She began moving her hips to the song, Notion, and did a full circle around my chair, letting her hands drift over my shoulders. She grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled roughly as she lowered herself onto my lap. Grinding her pelvis into my own and moving her body in the most erotic ways. She whipped her hair around seductively and burried my head in between her tits. I began sucking on every inch of skin she allowed me to devour. I could taste her sweat and it was delicious.

She jerked my head back with her fist still in my hair and did that whole finger swish thing, as if to say, 'uh uh uh'. The song ended and True Love Way came on. She jumped off my lap and strutted to the bathroom door, taking her apron off, she threw it on the lampshade on my night table. She slipped out of her shoes at the door and walked past the threshold.

It took me three seconds to jump up and follow her. When I got to the bathroom she was stripping her knee highs off her legs delicately. Rolling them down slowly while bending her leg and then kicking it straight out before placing her foot back on the floor and doing the same with the other leg. She stood up and walked to me, stripping my shirt off she winked.

"You don't want these clothes to get wet, right?" She shrugged innocently while unbuttoning my jeans. I began hopping on one foot trying to get my shoes off while she pulled my pants down. I tripped and fell backwards, a big gush of air left my lungs and I believe I exclaimed, 'oompf' once I made impact with the floor.

Bella bent over me, clearly worried and had her hand over her gaping open mouth. I reached up and removed her hand, letting my finger drape over her bottom lip.

"Perfect." I whispered.

She giggled while looking down and taking my shoes, socks and jeans off.

I helped her out of the maids dress and she helped me out of my boxers. I started the shower while she left hot searing kisses on my back, wrapping her arms around me from behind. Once the water was hot enough I helped her in and got in myself.

I turned her around to face me so I could wash her hair. I had to use my shampoo because we weren't at that stage of sharing a bathroom yet. Fuck, we needed to start that if I was going to propose in 2 weeks.

"Maybe you should bring some of your stuff over, you know, in case we decide to shower together again." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I have stuff in Alice's room. I can just grab that next time." She didn't get the hint so I tried again.

"Maybe you can take it out of Alice's bathroom and bring it to mine." I suggested while looking her dead in the eyes.

She blinked and a warm smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, maybe."

I went back to washing her hair and then rinsed it throughly. She did the same for me. We were quiet again.

I turned her back to me and began washing her body with my soap, she smelt manly but I could still smell a hint of lavendar on her. I let my face sink into the crook of her neck while I washed her arms and stomache. I breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Lets just sleep tonight." I said quietly, almost fearful of her reaction. I wasn't rejecting her, I was saving her for later. I just wanted it to be us, no pressure, everything didn't have to be about foreplay and I wanted her to know that.

She smiled back at me and nodded.

"Okay."

After we were both thoroughly washed, and I mean thoroughly, I may have pre-leaked a bit when she got to that appendage, we got out and I wrapped us both in fuzzy towels. She waddled into my bedroom and went straight for my top drawer. She grabbed two pairs of boxers and two large white t-shirts.

"Here. Now we can match." She giggled, handing me the PJ's she picked out for us. I placed them on the bed and walked up to her. I leaned down and grabbed her lips up in a loving kiss. My lips pressed hers tenderly and I swear she moaned my name lightly. She parted her lips for me and I let my tongue pass between them, exploring her mouth. She tasted wonderful, like cinnamon and chocolate.

My hand went straight to her messy wet locks and the other trailed down to her towel clad ass. I let my hand drift down her ass to her leg and then her knee, bringing her leg up over my hip and keeping it there. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pushed her chest into me. I groaned and told her to be good while still kissing her.

When we parted, we were both panting and looking at each other. Almost like we were seeing one anothers true soul. I kept my eyes locked on hers while I helped her slip on the t-shirt and boxers. She replicated my actions and soon we were both clean and partially dressed.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the other side of the bed, I laid her down gently and brought the blankets up to her chin, leaning over to place a soft kiss on her forehead and then one on her nose.

I went to my side and climbed in, dragging her close to me and playing with her hair until I knew she was sleeping.

"You will be my wife Bella and I will be your husband, one day." I promised her in her sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what kind of ring are we getting?" Jasper asked while fiddling with a few flimsy rings on the display counter.

"I have no idea man, Alice was talking in a different language, something about a certain cut and carrots, I mean why the hell was she talking about vegetables at a time like that." I mused.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and headed over to another display case of earrings.

"Dude, might as well buy Alice's gift while we are here." He told me while pointing out a shiny pair of diamond earrings to the saleswoman.

I shook my head at the dumbass and went back to browsing.

"Can I help you?" An older woman with a southern accent asked me. She was okay looking for a woman in her late forties but her eyes didn't sparkle like Bellas and her hair was a frizzy red color.

"Uhh...yes...hi I'm looking for an engagement ring...Victoria is it?" I glanced at her nametag to be polite. I was after all buying a very important ring from her today, it would be nice to know her name. Maybe we could put a picture of her in the dogs baby book that Alice and Bella started. We can put, 'The lady who helped bring mommy and daddy together'. Ha!

Christmas Eve was a week away and I was just now picking out Bellas ring. Alice took over dog duty, because I was really itching to kill the furball and I knew that was a bigger no-no than calling Bella by Lauren's name. They both acted like this dog was the new Jesus or something, cooing at it and taking endless pictures. They would get together for an hour on the weekends and update the 'babies book' as they called it.

I was getting caught up into the hype and even resorted to taking on the name of daddy when Bella referred to me while talking to the dog. It fit, in some odd way.

"Well we have a lovely selection to chose from. Is there a certain price range you need to stay in?" She asked politely.

"Price is not a problem. I want something that simply says, 'I love you and always will love you'." I told her seriously.

She nodded and led me to a small display case in the corner.

"These are very beautiful. We call them starter rings, you can basically design your own ring and keep adding on to it if you'd like." She pointed out a ring and I knew it was Bella's.

It was white gold and the band was thin, her fingers are so small that a big band would cover her entire finger. The diamond on it was rather small but then she did say you could add onto it.

"That's perfect. Could I possibly get a few gems added to it now?" I asked.

"Certainly. Which ones would you like?"

"Lets see, let's do one ruby and one emerald on either side of the diamond." I told her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why those two gems?" She was really curious to know.

"I'm asking my Bella to marry me on Christmas Eve and those colors seem appropriate, don't you think?" I asked her.

"They are yes, however, it takes up to two weeks for the ring to be set." She said concerned.

Shit.

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry didn't mean to say that out loud. Is there anyway you can rush it?" I asked her in a hurry.

"We could but it wouldn't be ready and delivered until after 5 on Christmas Eve." She said.

"That works for me." I was relieved. I could sneak away while everyone else went out caroling and then propose to her while we all sat around drinking hot cocoa.

"Very well." She smiled brightly.

We did up the paperwork and I gave her my black AmEx to pay for it all.

I left the store in a good mood. This was going to be perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok yeah yeah, sorry it took so long to update. Life does get in the way people and I decided to change the ending around. This chapter is short, I know. I am really trying to make the next few lengthy. Hang in their kiddos, not much longer to go.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

The next day was hell. I didn't get to see Bella at all because Alice had stolen her for another improptu shopping spree, we hadn't made plans but I didn't feel the need to mark my calendar everytime I wanted to see my girl. Jasper and I were kicking it at the house, playing some Wii Sport game that had both of our asses panting and sweating.

"Well didn't take you two fuckers as queers?" Emmet shouted when he walked through the front door without knocking.

"Fuck off piss ant, don't be jealous of the bod bro." Jasper quipped, dropping his controller and running his hands down his now soggy white T.

"So, where are the girls?" Emmett asked, giving up on his joke.

"If you really need to ask that question without it being rhetorical, then get the fuck out of my house. Dumb Disease spreads." I snickered at my lame joke, but I wasn't there to impress anyone so I could give a shit what they thought of it.

"What are the plans?" Emmett asked another stupid question.

"Out." I told him simply.

"Dude, what the fuck is crawling up your ass today?" Emmett looked at me from his fetal position on the couch.

"Our Eddie boy here, is gonna be a man soon." Jasper said proudly, lifting his now sweaty hand off his chest and clasping my shoulder roughly and shaking me around a bit.

"Fuck off Jazz, I'm in no mood."

"Whoa!" Jasper held up his hands and took two small steps backwards.

"What the fuck is going on? What do you mean he's going to be a man? Didn't you lose your v-card to Tan-ho already?" Poor Emmett looked really confused.

"Nah, not that kind of man, he's going to be a household name." Jasper laughed freely at his own stupid joke.

"Dude, enough with the cryptic answers. Tell me what's going on?" Emmett whined while fisting the arm of the couch and kicking his legs on the cushion.

"Edward....is asking Bella...to walk down the aisle wearing all white, although I don't really think she's allow-"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted before Jasper had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Fuck man, don't do that, if Rose finds out you asked Bella before I asked her, I'm a dead man." Emmett's face got all red and he looked really fucking worried.

"Not my problem fuckface." I shrugged and got up, dropping my controller on the floor and jogging up the stairs to my bedroom.

I didn't feel like talking to Emmett about this shit right now, I had enough going through my mind without having to worry over his relationship drama. I was really fucking nervous that Bella would say no. I mean we haven't been together very long and when we were together, something always fucked up on us and we reverted back to square one again.

I know to a lot of people that it may seem fast, but to me it was perfect timing. We were both headed off to college and starting a new life. I wanted to start that life with Bella as my wife. I wanted to have of her what no other man ever could. She was mine and I wanted the world to know it.

I may be possessive of her, but damn it do I love that girl to death. I got to my room and laid down in bed, drifting off to sleep within minutes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mmmmm....so good.

"Fuck Bella." I sighed.

"Is it really good?" She asked me, biting her lower lip.

"It's phenomenal. Where did you learn all this shit?" I closed my eyes and let the deliciousness surround me.

"Well I watch Food Network when I can't sleep." She shrugged, taking my plate and heading to the sink with it.

"They deserve to win a fucking award." I said seriously.

Bella just laughed at me and continued to wash and rinse the dirty dishes. My mind took me back to previous thoughts of her in this exact way. Except in my mind, she was in our very own kitchen, cooking us dinner and doing our dishes. I loved that picture and sighed subconsciously.

"Where are you today Edward?" Bella asked quietly. She was hovering over me and I didn't even notice she had been standing next to me while I was off in la la land. Her eyes were wide and innocent and her lips were chapped pink and slightly parted. Her face was only a few inches away from my own and I took advantage of that fact.

I looked into her eyes and let my eyes wander down to her lips, her tongue darting out subconsciously licking her lower lip. She exhaled a gush of hot breathe onto my mouth and I attacked. I was rough and needy, I was also nervous and scared. I took out all my feelings on Bella and that kiss. She jerked away after I bit her top lip, kind of hard too, and looked at me shocked.

"What the fuck Edward?" She shrieked, taking away a finger and seeing the few drops of blood that I had caused her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bite you that hard. It's just...I'm so fucked up right now and nervous and worried and fuck; I don't know anymore." I sighed letting my head fall into my hands.

"Edward." Bella whispered apologetically. She put her hands on my shoulders and squatted down to sit on my lap.

"What's wrong with you, the past few days have been touch and go with you. Are you having second thoughts about us?" She asked on the verge of tears.

My head popped up and I grabbed her chin rougher than I had meant to and pulled her face up so I could look into her eyes.

"The only thing I ever think about Bella, is you; trust me when I say that those thoughts are never second thoughts, only good ones." She nodded and smiled, although it was a fake half smile.

"I just don't know what's up with you lately?" She added quietly after a moment passed.

"I want you everyday Bella. I want to be your husband and you be my wife. I want to have kids with you and I want to buy a house for you. I want, I can't believe I'm going to admit this shit, but I want us to adopt a puppy and name him Spot. I want everything with you." Her eyes were watery but the smile on her face was real this time.

"I want the same things." She agreed, nodding her head viciously.

"Good. So no more of this second guessing non-sense." I told her sternly.

She nodded her head up and down once before giving me a sweet kiss on my lips and then on my cheek and nose before hopping off my lap to dry the rest of the dishes.

"So, food network huh?" I asked, trying to break the wierd vibe in the room.

"Don't knock it buddy or you won't get to try my primavera angel hair tomorrow." She scolded, pointing a spatula at me and splashing soapy water all over the floor.

At this I had to laugh. Bella was always so fucking cute.

After she had gotten the dishes all cleaned up, I followed her to the living room where we sat down for a good movie to watch. We were at her house tonight, the Chief was working a double and we decided to take advantage of the privacy we'd have there.

We got about 10 minutes into the movie before things got hot and heavy. I had Bella pinned to the couch and had her shirt off and flung over the back of the couch. Bella was trying to free her hands, which I had pinned down above her head with my left hand, giving free reign of her body to me. I used my other hand to fondle her lovely luscious tits while my tongue moved in an exotic rhythm with hers.

She moaned into my mouth and I lost it. I unclasped her bra and looked down at the lovely ladies before me. I smiled and moved down a bit so that my face was right in front of them, hovering.

"Did you miss me girls? I've missed you so much. I want to hold you and kiss you and fuck you so bad."

Bella giggled at me and I looked up at her, shushing her before I turned back to my favorite pillows.

"You want daddy to fuck you?" I whispered seductively. I used my hand to shake them a bit and looked back at Bella with a wide grin on my face.

"You saw it, they want me to fuck them."

Bella looked horrified and I was worried I went too far, but then thought of something.

"You still owe me a bunch of sexual favors for the mutt incident." I reminded her, trying to hold back my excitement.

Bella looked at me, really looked at me and nodded her head wearily. I jumped up off the couch, releasing her hands and started undoing my pants. I got my pants down to my knees before the front door busted open. I looked up expecting it to be Charlie, but found Alice standing there looking at me in horror with tears in her eyes.

Bella sat up and looked over the back of the couch at her. When she seen the look Alice had, she jumped up and ran to her.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked, frantically searching Alice's body for some kind of injury.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." She cried, collapsing to the floor.

Bella bent down next to her and hugged her from the side, rocking both of them back and forth gently.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"Charlie, he's, well it's not fucking good." She sobbed even harder.

I looked from Alice to Bella and got really worried when she stopped breathing. I rushed to her and grabbed her from Alice, carrying her over to the couch and setting her down. I looked to Alice and asked her what happened.

"Carlisle called, he couldn't get a hold of you guys so he called me instead." She was crying so hard it was almost difficult to understand.

"Charlie went to settle a dispute between to drunks at the bar and one of them pulled out a switch blade on him." Alice cried out, horrified.

"He..OH MY GOD! Bella, Charlie is....I'm so sorry." She ran over to Bella and hugged her tightly, letting her salty tears fall onto Bella's shirt. Bella was frozen to her spot. She had a blank face and her mind wasn't fully here.

"Alice..." I looked up at her, silently asking her if Charlie was dead. She nodded, new tears falling and I looked back to Bella. I pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and cupped her face gently.

"Bella, baby talk to me." I pleaded. She looked over at me and I could see her tears fighting to set themselves free. I hugged her to my body and her shoulders began shaking furiously. She let out this piercing whine and my shirt was wet with her fallen tears.

"Alice, can you take her? I'm going to call Jasper and we're all going to go home. I don't think it's a good idea for us to stay here right now."

She nodded and grabbed Bella from my arms, which was hard to do because we were both unwilling to let go of the other. We finally let go and I got up to go outside and make that call to Jasper.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella cried the whole night in my arms. It took a lot of effort on my part to keep her calm. Carlisle wanted to give her a tranquilizer to prevent an anxiety attack, but I refused to let him do that. Bella needed this, she needed to cry and no one had any right to keep her emotions at bay.

She eventually fell asleep around three am. I stayed up watching over her, letting everything that's happened sink in. Bella told me about her mom in between her crying fits. She told me about her mothers mental illness. She confided in me that she was afraid of turning out the same way, even though it's not a hereditary illness. She was nervous because Charlie was the only competent adult relative she had and now she was all alone.

I did the best I could to keep her calm, rocking her back and forth while singing her a lullaby. Sharing chaste kisses and innocent touches.

It was half past six when I decided it was time to get up. I untangled Bella's limbs from my body and slid off the mattress as quietly as possible. I headed for the bathroom, hoping a hot shower would make the aches in my body from a sleepless night go away. After rubbing in some shampoo and a quick shave, I dried off and dressed in a pair of khakis and a blue/white button up.

After checking on Bella in my room, I descended down the staircase and prepared myself for a long day of funeral plans.

Alice was sitting at the kitchen along with Esme, both had their own clipboard and cellphones attached to an ear. Finding this as an unusual event but not wanting to disrupt them, I quietly poured myself a glass of coffee and leaned onto the counter.

"Okay yes, thank you." Alice sighed closing her phone.

"Alright, they are all set-up. The only things left to do are pick the flowers and send the obituary to the newspaper." Esme looked over to Alice.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked curiously causing both of them to whip their heads in my direction, taken off guard by my presence.

"Oh shit Edward! You scared me, don't sneak up on people like that." Alice roared, clenching a fist into her shirt above her heart.

"Language Alice." Esme scolded gently before looking over to me. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. I'm worried about Bella." I ran a hand through my hair, glancing nervously towards the direction of my room upstairs.

"We all are dear. She will get through this, it will take some time, but she has us to help her along the way." My mother got up and hugged my shoulders.

"What were you ladies up to?" I asked again, even though I had a hunch they were planning the funeral for Bella.

"I was on the phone with Mr. Tate, Charlie's lawyer. It appears Charlie has already planned his funeral and the only thing left to do was set it all up." Esme smiled sadly, looking down at her clipboard.

"I was arranging a few things. We thought Bella would like to pick out the flowers though. Charlie had everything else picked out and arranged." Alice added quietly, scared that she might have gone overboard again.

"I think Bella will appreciate this. She's still sleeping and I don't want her to be woken up to deal with this right now. She needs her sleep."

Alice and Esme both nodded in agreement.

_______________________________________________________________________

The funeral is today, only two days after Charlie was attacked. It seemed to be going by very fast but Esme though it would be better to lay him in peace before Christmas. That would traumatize Bella for the rest of her life, sure she would always be remorseful this time of year but she would be depressed if she was reminded of Charlie's horrific death every Christmas, the anniversary of his funeral.

Yesterday was a long day, Bella slept until a little past three in the afternoon. I made her lunch while Alice helped her look through catalogs for flowers. Bella held it together and didn't cry once during the remaining plans for the funeral.

Afterwards, Alice called the flower shop to reserve the order and have them sent the following morning in time for the funeral and wake.

Bella tried to write the obituary but found it to be too difficult and Esme offered her help, which Bella gladly took. It was the shortest obituary in the world, Bella and Renee were the only sole survivors left in his family, him and Renee both being only children and both sets of grandparents long since passed on.

Jasper offered to take the clipping to the newspaper while everyone else took to calling close friends of Charlie's and co-workers, to invite to the funeral and wake.

Bella went to lay down in my room for a while and ended up falling asleep. I helped out in anyway I could but mostly paced between my room and the kitchen, thinking of what was going to come next.

Bella is only seventeen. She doesn't turn eighteen until this coming September. That's nine months away and she has no parent/guardian to take her in. I know I'm being selfish to think of this while my girlfriend is mourning her father's death, but it was something that needed to be taken into perspective and figured out. In the state of Washington, you had to be eighteen years of age in order to live on your own. Where would that leave Bella? I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would take her in if they could, but I also know that the courts would frown on this once they found out about our relationship with one another.

I didn't sleep last night either, pondering all of the new trouble coming our way.

Bella looked lovely in a casual black dress with a white ribbon tying around her dainty waist. She wore thick black sunglasses and a floppy black hat with a black veil, a black rose tucked into the side. No doubt, Alice had dressed her and everyone else in the house. We all had on black clothes with splashes of white somewhere in our outfit.

Bellas white ribbon, Rosalie's white headband and purse, Alice had on white shoes and a white hat and Esme had a white rose pinned into her hair with a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders. All the men had white ties on.

I asked Alice the meaning behind it and she simply replied, "Not only are we mourning a great loss but celebrating a great man, the white is symbolizing our faith and love and hope," as she shrugged and continued walking to the site of the grave.

It was a beautiful day outside for forks, the sun was out and it wasn't very cold for December. The whole town had come out to pay their respects to the great chief. People would come up and shake Bella's hand or hug her firmly, whispering their appreciation and love for her father. Bella had a sad smile and a steady flow of tears throughout the ceremony.

The wake had a lighter atmosphere. People were laughing over stories of Charlie and everyone showed their remorse in forms of hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Esme had ordered enough food to feel the NFL and so no one went hungry or thirsty. The house was filled with folding tables covered in white linens and china settings. A large stand held a huge picture of Charlies face near the door.

Bella was beautiful, greeting the guests and offering up her own stories about the Chief. I never left her side, always touching her in small ways. Holding her hand or wrapping my arms around her waist. I wanted her to know I was there for her, but only if she wanted me. I was a little put off that she didn't confide in me at all today, she didn't talk to me or look at me. I let it go knowing she has been through so much the past few months alone.

The party died down later in the evening and some people stayed behind for the reading of the will. Esme set up the den to hold the few people Charlie included into his will. Bella, of course, was given the house and the money Charlie had in his accounts. Charlie gave a few personal items to close friends. He gave Billy Black all his fishing gear and knick knacks, plus the big flat screen tv they had watched football on countless times together.

"Now, as far as guardianship of Isabella Marie Swan." Mr. Tate drowned out after everything else. I heard my mother and Alice gasp and everyone turned to look at Bella confused. I was prepared for this, I knew this was coming.

"Mr. Swan had made it very clear, that if he was ever unable to care for Bella while she was still a minor that all guardianship would be transferred over to Bella's birth mother, Renee Swan." He said loudly over the quiet murmurs of the room.

"No! No!" Bella screamed standing up.

"Miss Swan, I am sorry but those are the rules. You aren't old enough to stay here on your own. Your mother has been notified and will be here the second day of January to get you. Until then it has been approved by the court that you stay here on your own to collect your things and your fathers." Mr. Tate, obviously feeling remorseful, spoke softly to her.

"My mother can't even care for herself, how is she going to care for me?" Bella shrieked, sobbing heavily. I had her in my lap, locking my hold on her, I would never let her go.

"Your mother has been released from the hospital for a couple months now, she has been evaluated and approved to live an idependent life on her own." Mr. Tate sighed.

"Edward, don't let them take me." She begged, rubbing her face into my chest and grasping my shirt with all her might.

"We'll figure this out Bella, we'll make it work. I promise you. If we have to run away, we will." I whispered so no one else could hear me.

"I love you." She cried silently.

"You are my life now."

**Review for a preview!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taking so long for updates...I've been a busy bee and all my time is being taken by party planning and my chaotic 2 year old. Without further ado doo, we have Chapter 13. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

"Sorry Bella, you have to go."

Those were the words that condemned me.

I was talking with Mr. Tate, looking for alternatives, I'd rather live in a box than be away from Edward. Apparantly, Esme and Carlisle have already put in countless attempts with the lawyers to gain custody of me and keep me here. But because Charlie wavered his rights to Renee in his will and she has been mandated an acceptable guardian through the state, nothing could be done to change it.

"It's hopeless." I flopped down onto Edwards bed belly down, crying in despair.

"Baby, don't say that, we'll fight this. There has to be some other way to keep you here."

Edward was so sweet to me throughout this last week. He proved his love to me during the funeral, never leaving my side. I couldn't look at him knowing what was to come. I would be leaving soon. I'm not naive, I knew what Charlie had down in his will the whole time and I know the law; I just never thought it would come to this.

It was nice to know Edward would leave his entire life behind to run away with me but I couldn't live with myself if he chose me over his parents. I'm not that selfish.

I was upset when Mr. Tate read that part of the will to everyone. I thought he'd leave that for a meeting to take place behind closed doors. I didn't want everyone to know, not yet anyways. I had enough to deal with.

"There's nothing we can do, I'm going back to Arizona in two days." I murmured quietly, finding peace playing with Edwards glorious hair.

"We can run away, go somewhere far and just be us."

"I can't do that Edward. You have a whole mess of Universities after you and that arm, fighting for you, I refuse to let you give that up for me. You'd regret it eventually. Besides it's just for a little less than a year. I'll be 18 in September and we can go to the same college and everything will be fine."

"I don't care about that, I want you! Baby, you're my everything. Don't leave me." He pouted looking on the verge of tears.

"I have to." I whispered looking out his window into the cold night sky.

"What about us?" Edward jumped up, thoroughly pissed off, pulling his hair out like he always does when he's upset about something. He had his fists clenched at his sides and he probably would have punched a hole in the wall then, if I weren't present.

"What about us?" I repeated non-chalantly with a shrug.

"Don't be so fucking casual about this Bella." He shot me a glare.

"Look, we'll still be us...just in two different cities." I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his muscles relax and sighed.

"I'll miss you." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't see the tears but I felt them hit my neck. Edward was crying for me and that made me want to cry. I cried along with him silently.

"I fucking love you Bella." He was shaking due to the sobs wracking his body and leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses on my neck.

"I want you." Were the only words I could whisper back.

"I'm yours." He growled into my neck.

"I know." I nodded slightly, lust filling every nerve in my body.

"You're mine." He growled again.

"Always." I breathed out silently.

"No one can touch you like me." His words came out dominantly and his fingers worked the buttons on my pants while his mouth worked on ravishing my body.

"No one can mke you feel as good as I can." He bit down harshly on my collarbone, eliciting a cry of passion to errupt from me. His hands pulling off my pants rapidly.

"No one can make you scream in pleasure like I can." He kissed me roughly, one hand tangled in my mess of locks and the other one was now rubbing delicious circles on my inner thighs, just south of where I wanted it to be.

He broke our heated kiss to remove my shirt, letting his long pale fingers linger on every inch of skin revealed. His lips found mine the moment it was off and threw it with the rest of the pile. He kissed me with passion. He kissed me softly. He was telling me without words how he really felt and that message made me go weak in the knees. It was his silent promise to me.

His lips left a burning trail on my jaw, working my body into an over-heated frenzy. I dragged him out of his shirt and didn't even wait for the zipper to pull his pants off, leaving him only in boxers, which joined the pile on the floor within seconds. I went to work with my fingers, gently massaging every inch of that beautiful cock. I started slowly but when his hips bucked into my hand I rallied up speed and went with it.

He backed us up to the bed, dropping me down first before jumping on top of me. His lips were everywhere and his hot breath made my nipples hard. We were far past foreplay so he dove right in, sheething every inch of himself within my walls. I was dripping wet for him. It hurt like hell, but being with Edward for my first time also made me forget that pain.

"Ung, so fucking tight." He grunted. He thrust hard and each one was racking up power. His cock hit places I'd never knew were there.

I could feel his sweat on my palms and planted my hands in his hair, pulling him to me for another kiss. We broke apart panting at the exertion of it all. I wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted my hips to meet each thrust, making me moan loudly.

Edward was close, I could tell by the way his body jerked and his moans were getting desperate. He wanted, no he needed this release. I reached down to the little nub between us and rubbed. He took one look at where my hand was and I felt his cum bursting into the condom. A few more thrusts and I was done for.

"I'm going to miss that." I panted out of breath. Edward laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Me too, baby, me too."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night I watched Edward sleep. Tomorrow I'd be busy collecting my things and going through Charlie's. Esme had told me earlier she would watch over the house and clean it occassionally. I smiled to myself realizing that the house would be cleaner than when we lived there. Edwards' grip on my waist tightened and I thought he had woken up. Turning to face him, I found he was just dreaming. I kissed his nose lightly and shut my eyes, dreading what was to come in the morning.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're not taking those with Bella, it's Arizona for goodness sake! Who the hell wears plaid in Arizona?" Alice. I am going to miss her, even if she is a wacky fashion freak.

"Alice, let her take what she wants." Esme. I'm going to miss her because she saves me everytime Alice goes on one of her fashion tirades with me.

"Fine, I won't argue but when I come visit this summer we're going shopping." She huffed, literally blowing her bangs to the side.

This summers plans have changed, instead of the cabin, my mother thought it would be fun to treat me and my best friend to a spa resort in California for a few weeks. Her idea of making up. If she really wanted to make anything up to me, she'd let me go with Edward this summer. I talked to her for the first time in a year this morning on the phone. She had called to inform me she arrived to her hotel safely and would see me in the morning. YAY! Not. It wasn't the mother/daughter talk of the millenium either. I felt like I was talking to a teacher on the phone, very formal.

"Hello Isabella." She had said in a sickly sweet voice, like she actually was happy.

"Hello mother, to what do I owe this, well I would say pleasure but it's anything but that." I replied in an icy tone. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate my mom. I love her very much and it's not her fault she's crazy. I am, however, a teenager and my emotions get blamed on the easiest targets. She was after all taking me away from Edward in a way. My teenage brain told me to blame her for my boughts of depression and heartbreak.

"I was calling to inform you that my arrival at the Grand Hotel has been pleasurable." She ignored my comment and replied in that same sweet voice.

"How wonderful for you. Tell me how your departure goes too, I won't be there for it."

"Now Isabella, don't talk to your mother like that. I'll be there to get you in the morning. I would say your goodbyes tonight, our plane leaves at noon." With that she hung up and I stared at the wall in disbelief for minutes or hours, listening to the dial tone.

"Did you hear me Bella?" Alice was jumping up and down in front of me with the pair of skinny jeans she bought me months ago.

"Sorry, I blanked. What's up?" I shrugged it off and looked down at her, she is much shorter than me.

"I told you that I was packing these with and that you had better wear them missy!" She laughed, throwing the jeans into my suitcase. I sighed in false defeat and walked over to the bathroom to collect what I wouldn't use in the next 24 hours.

"Hey Wilson!" I cooed to the forgotten pup as I passed him to the bathroom. Alice had been good about taking care of him for me. She has even accepted official dog duty. I couldn't bring him with because I didn't know what my life would be in Arizona.

I sat indian style on the floor to pet him for a few minutes, hating that I had neglected him so much these past few days. He rolled over onto his back so I could scratch his belly.

"He likes that?" Edward whispered from the dark bathroom door.

I turned around to look for him but couldn't see him at all.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, kind of worried about his mental welfare; who sits in a dark bathroom?

"Thinking, watching you and I had to piss." He chuckled. I giggled quietly and drew my knees up so I could rest my chin on them. I turned my head to the side when Edward finally turned the light on.

"There you are." I whispered.

He smiled and walked to me, sitting opposite of me on the floor with Wilson between us.

"So, this is it huh?" He asked while petting the pup.

"Lets not do this, we don't have to do this now or ever. You know I'll be back." I looked into his eyes, pleading him to let me leave on a good note. I needed all the love and hope I could get at this point.

"I know. I'll be here waiting when that happens." He smiled up at me from under his lashes.

We were both petting Wilson and starring into the others eyes and I knew I had taken too long because Alice came skipping into the hallway.

"Oh, there you are. We were wondering what happened to you." She gave Edward a sad smile before continuing. "We really need to get you packed up and then we still have Charlie's things."

I nodded, looking down at our hands in Wilsons fur before looking to Edward. He had a reassuring smile plastered on his face and jerked his head in Alice's direction; silently telling me it was okay. He stood up and then took my hands and helped me up. I jumped into his arms as soon as I was up and squeezed the shit out of his ribs. I felt his arms squeezing me just as tightly.

"You smell so good, always. Leave me whatever scent that is, I want to pour it all over my room." I laughed at his way of lightening the mood.

"Sure thing stalker." I stepped back unwillingly, Alice was still waiting in the hallway for me, now with tears in her eyes. I turned to follow her when...SMACK....oh yeah, he smacked my ass and he did it hard.

"You will pay for that later." I smirked at him over my shoulder.

"Bring it Princess." He smirked back.

I made sure to shimmy my ass while walking away. I swear I heard him whisper, "fucking tease", under his breath as I walked into my room to continue the hellish task of packing.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where are you taking me?" I pleaded with my best puppy dog look. I learned a few things from Wilson today and decided to use them in my favor.

"Nope. Not gonna work kid." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Edwaaaaard." I cried.

"Mmmm, I love it when you whine my name." At this point his shoulders were shaking with his laughter.

"Fine." I sighed.

"You'll love this place, trust me." He reassured me.

We drove for about 30 minutes before pulling up to a bunch of trees.

"Where are we?" I asked, kind of scared because it was dark and very cold outside.

"This is where I used to come as a kid when I got upset." He reminisced momentarily while I took in my surroundings. We were completely surrounded by trees, except for the road of course. There was snow on the ground, only about an inch of it. The sky was dark but the stars were bright enough and the moon was huge so we had a good source of light.

"Ready?" He breathed out.

"Yup." I nodded obnoxiously fast due to the excitement.

He did the gentlemen thing and opened my door for me. I took two steps maybe before I felt his arms around me, hoisting me up and carried me bridal style to the middle of some meadow. It was beautiful and I could only imagine what it would look like in the summertime with flowers and the stream flowing.

"Wow." I whispered to myself. Edward chuckled and then spun me in the opposite direction.

"Wow-er." I was awestruck at the sight in front of me. It was handmade, you could tell by the lack of powerlines, plumbing and overall look. It was still beautiful though.

"Is this your cabin?" I turned my face back to his, he was smiling brightly and nodded.

"I built it when I was 14." He puffed out his chest and had a coy smile on his face.

"It's beautiful." I told him honestly.

"Want to see the inside?" He asked excitedly.

"Uhmm, duh!" I rolled my eyes and started wiggling out of his grasp.

"Nope. My cabin, my rules. I get to carry the most beautiful woman in the world over the threshold." He smiled down at me, now tangled in his arms.

"Well you better start driving, it's a long way to Cindy Crawfords house." I told him seriously.

"Bella, I wish you could just see yourself the way I see you. You're beautiful, my beauty." He kissed me deeply before readjusting my limbs in his arms.

He walked us over to the door and turned the knob, opening it easily enough. Kicking the door aside, he walked me through the door and set me down on my feet. I stood still, not trusting my balance in an unknown place with no lights. I heard him light a match and then we were sheathed in light. There was a small couch that looked ready to expire. The floor had an oversized area rug with ash smudges and threads out of place. A few pictures of some cape were hung on the walls and a man-built fireplace was nestled in the corner. The decorations scream teenage boy clubhouse but the workmanship looked professional.

"It's gorgeous." I looked into his eyes with a huge smile.

"It's our home." He shrugged and smiled back.

"Home?" I honestly didn't know if he was joking or not.

"One day it will be. Well, okay we'll rebuild and remodel the place but the land is ours and I want us to come back here when we start our lives together." He looked into my eyes and that sexy crooked smile of his graced his beautiful face.

"I love that idea." I bounced in excitement. Even though we were being seperated after all we've been through to be together, he was still making plans for our future. That in itself made me comfortable about leaving him for the next year.

"Isabella Swan." He knelt down on one knee and raised his arms out to me.

"I am really not the romantic in this relationship so I don't have any big speech. What I do have is my heart and undying love for you. I've loved you since day one and I'll love you until the last day of my forever, hell I'll love you even after el fin for me. This is going to sound so cliche but fuck it, will you agree to being my wife one day and make me the happiest motherfucker in all the world?" He was out of breath after the big finish so his breathing was labored and his cheeks were flushed red in excitement. He looked so vulnerable while looking up at me and I realized I've never seen him this honest before.

"Yes." I nodded my head shaking the loose tears to fall down my cheeks. Edward got up and took my face in both hands and pressed his lips to mine. He was so warm and tasted like mints. His thumbs dried the tears from my cheeks while his lips were still attached to mine. We both released for air and he grabbed me up in a tight bear hug, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"I fucking love you." He whispered into my curls.

That night, we made love. It was hot, passionate, sweet, desperate and I cried. I cried my fucking eyes out the entire time because it would be the last time for a long time. I counted the months and we were going to be seperate for eight. Eight fucking months without the love of my life and now fiance.

Edward told me no goodbyes. We made out on the front of my porch for a while until we both couldn't ignore the rising sun. Renee would be here in a few hours and I still had to get ready and say goodbye to the rest of my friends/family. I watched him drive away from me and collapsed when he was out of sight. I could feel the pain in my chest, my heart was being suffocated. I couldn't breath and was almost sure that my heart had broken into tiny pieces. I must have sat out there for about an hour without caring. By the time everyone else arrived to the house to see me off I was freezing cold, my teeth were chattering and I had frost growing on my face from all the tears.

Alice and Esme helped me upstairs where I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. Alice applied some make-up and Esme put my hair up into a ponytail. I attached myself to them on the way down the stairs, my head draped on Esmes shoulder while my arms squeezed Alices' waist.

"Ready to go champ?" Carlisle asked me, trying to be positive but I could see right through that fake smile.

I didn't want this to be harder than it had to be on anyone so I just nodded with my own fake smile plastered on. I went around the circle giving big hugs to everyone; crying when I got to Alice and Esme. My mother came just as I had finished. Everyone greeted her politely and then we were in her rental car, driving to the airport in Seattle. I watched the green trees and moss pass us by, desperately trying to hold back my sobs. I had to bite down on my hand a few times when we passed the school and the path that leads to our cabin.

Edward didn't give me a ring because we decided to keep the engagement to ourselves. We knew everyone would be happy for us but decided our relationship didn't need anymore pressure. He promised to call as soon as the first acceptance letters came in the mail. We were both hoping for Dartmouth, both our first choice University. It's only eight months, you can do this Bella.

My phone beeped, alerting me of a new text message. I looked down and instantly smiled at the familiar number.

_Look out your mirror ~ Edward_

I looked out the window and there he was in his car, following us.

"Mom, pull over." I said out of breath.

"Bella, what's wrong..."

"PULL OVER THE FUCKING CAR." I shouted at her.

She didn't argue and didn't chastise me on my language choice. As soon as we were off the road I had the door open and I was running to Edward. He got out of the car and grabbed me up in his strong arms. My legs encircled his waist, grasping on to him for dear life.

He kissed me slowly, chastely. I went to deepen it but he pulled back from me before I could. He had his head facing towards my mothers' car.

"I'm Edward Cullen ma'am and I'd like your permission to drive Bella to the airport." He drawled out.

I gasped in shock and was jumping in joy, which also gave me the pleasure of feeling his hardened cock on that most sinful spot. He held my arms to steady me because I was doing all this in front of my mother.

"I don't know. We have a plane to catch..." My mother trailed off uncertainly.

"I promise to have her there on time. We'll make it before you even." He nodded his head confidently.

My mother looked to me and saw my pleading look and sighed shrugging her shoulders.

"I suppose that'll be fine. I'll wait for you by the front. Here's your ticket." She handed me the flimsy paper.

"Thanks, mom." I smiled my first real smile at her. She smiled back a little before walking back to her car and driving off again.

"I think you just made her day baby." Edward smiled down at me.

"I know you just made mine." I winked back at him. He set me down gently and we hugged for a few more minutes before he walked us back to the car. Once we were both settled he started the ignition and I gripped his hand tightly.

"So, where are we going?" He asked eagerly.

"Uhmm...the airport?" I assumed questioningly.

"Nope. Wrong. Try again." He smirked.

"Edward, this isn't funny. I have a plane to catch." I gave him a disapproving stare until I couldn't hold in the smiles anymore.

"Wrong." He repeated.

"Okay what are you talking about?" I asked completely befuddled. He was off his rocker or something.

"I'm stealing you for the next hour and we're not going to the airport for it."

"Edward, we will never make it on time unless we leave now."

"Wrong again."

"Stop being so damn cryptic and tell me already."

"Carlisle may have pulled a few strings and your flight may have a little delay on it." He smiled.

I quirked my brow at him, waiting for him to say 'just kidding' but after a few minutes of his goofy smile and the fact we were going the opposite way of the airport I realized he wasn't kidding and Carlisle is the shit! I started smiling like him and bounced in my seat, leaning over to plant a big wet one on his cheek.

"Seriously?!?!" I shrieked. He nodded his head chuckling lightly at my childish behavior.

He drove us to our place. As much as we both wanted to have sex we didn't. It would've been even harder to let go after the sole hour we had together. We ended up sitting on the couch snuggling in each others arms. No words were said, no jokes passed. Every now and then I would turn my head for a kiss or he would nuzzle my hair and softly kiss my forehead. I felt better this time around leaving him. I felt like we had closure to the end of this chapter in our relationship and that we were finally moving on.

I kissed him softly at departures and he rubbed my arms in a soothing manor. When I got into the airport I waved to him through the glass and reluctantly turned to meet my mother at the Security Gates.

**I know it's kind of short...again; the next chapter is not long either but the story is slowly coming to an end. Review for a preview!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is kind of a filler. The next chapter will be sorta the same. Chapter 16 will be a good one and then two more after that until the end. A lot of people keep telling me to be more detailed and I understand that this story fast forwards in time rather quickly as well. That's how I wrote the story and intend it to be. I didn't want to drag out everything because I find it to be somewhat mundane. I honestly could care less about what clothes people are wearing or what the room they are in looks like. I have an over-active imagination and therefore don't really need the emphasis on such points. I do promise to try to put more detail into further stories if I decide to write anymore.**

**I got a review from someone telling me that I portray too much of myself into the characters. I can see where you get that from and maybe I do put somewhat of myself into them, but I am in no way behaved like Bella and Edward. I am not a quiet person nor am I a manwhore. Besides, I find that every writer pours a little bit of themselves into their characters. It's natural to do, it's a comfort really. I didn't take any offense to the comment and I would be lying if I told you I was not amused. You had me literally laughing my ass off.**

**On to the story....**

BPOV

"No mom I haven't seen Phil."

My mother was having some kind of side effect to her meds or something. She kept asking me if I'd seen Phil. Phil was the guy she 'married' before being locked up in the asylum. She swears he lives down the street and that he is her husband. Guess the state was wrong when they'd said she was in perfect mental health and could raise a tennage daughter.

I'd been here for a little over a month now. We're going into February and the weather feels like July in Forks. Hot and humid. All I've done since getting here is wake-up, text Edward, brush my teeth, text Edward, eat breakfast, text Edward, go to school, daydream of Edward, come home and clean, call Edward, do my homework, e-mail Edward, take a bath, go to sleep and dream of Edward. Of course I did go out with friends every now and then.

Things have been going great with us. He is both attentive and loving. Alice has been keeping checks up on him so he doesn't resort back to his previous lifestyle; of course by her own orders. I trust Edward with all I have and I know he would never do anything to hurt me. I am a bit worried about him though. Alice has been telling me how he spends all his time in his room; sulking. He never goes outside unless it's to go to school or football practice and games. His phone is always in hand waiting for my call, although that one pleases me more than it should. I have noticed that he is quieter and his voice doesn't have that natural brightness it always had when I was there.

I wasn't much better but I have been going out. Renee kind of forces me to get out of the house and 'be a normal teenager'. Instead of fighting with her I just do it. I met up with this guy Tyler Crowley and he is fantastic. Not in an Edward kind of way; just friends people. Besides he kind of seems a little too 'happy' for me at times. Either that or he is a major metro.

Tyler Crowley is about 5'8 with dark brown hair that reaches his ears, green eyes and he wears wire-rimmed glasses. His whole look screams emo kid. I've never seen the guy dressed in anything but black, purple or red. He is really funny and gives me lots of advice on Edward. He loves Edward, which kind of irks me because only I'm allowed to daydream about my boyfriend (fiance...shhh) in nothing but his boxers and a pair of combat boots. Like I said Tyler is somewhat gay, bisexual maybe? I'm not exactly sure which it is but he has those tendencies.

Right now I'm on my way out for another crazy Tyler + Bella whacky excursion. I grabbed my messenger bag (Tyler bought it for me last week from Hot Topic) and waved to my mother and her imaginary friends.

I didn't have a car here and neither did Tyler so we always met up at the gas station. It was the same distance between our houses and was right next to the mall. Somewhere I'd hate to go if I were in Forks but Tyler makes it fun.

I heard him before I could see him.

"Fucking asshole!" He shouted. Tyler had a bit of a potty mouth on him.

"Are we terrorizing the townspeople again?" I asked cheerily walking up to him and slinging my arm around his shoulders. He shrugged me off playfully and started walking the opposite way of the mall.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously while watching my feet hit the pavement. Never could be too careful in a place like this, cactus' tend to spring up out of nowhere around here.

"The bridge." He shrugged.

Ahhh, the bridge. The hot spot for all of PH High. That's the high school we both attend. Full of skanky bitches and whoring assholes. No wonder Tyler is my only friend and Angela too, but she is a homebody.

"Why are we going there, I don't want to run into that bitch Trish again." I whined while kicking the dust of sand on the ground.

"Don't do that." He looked pointedly at my foot.

"Fine, now why are we going there?" I asked a little more harshly than the situation needed.

He was blushing now and I swear I seen a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Mack." We both said at the same time.

He's had the hugest crush on this person for a few months now. I have never seen her before and only know about her through his affectionate stories. It's always Mack this or Mack that. I swear I was always happy for him but when someone brought up their peachy keen relationships up in front of me I got depressed thinking about Edward.

I never told Edward about Tyler. That's one conversation I didn't need to have with him. I brought him up to Alice a few times but she would always shrug it off and not participate in the conversation. It's not like we were dating but I guess it could be mis-construed due to all the time I spend with him. I always made it a point to text Edward every second I could while out with him, to validate my feelings I guess. I was messed up.

Anyways, we were now approaching the concrete structure of 'the bridge'. I could see Trish hooking on the end of it with Bryon and Josh; two of the manwhores of the school. I guess you could say that she was my arch nemesis or some shit. I was showing Tyler a picture of Edward on my phone one day when she walked over to look too. At that point in time I had no problem with her, she was just another slut going to the same school as me. That is until she cooed, 'OMG! You know Eddie?'. I swear I could have killed her then and there. If that wasn't the icing on the mudpie, she had to go on about how her and Edward used to date back in junior high before she had to move here with her family. She also mentioned something about him losing his virginity to her. I was fuming when I got home and decided to confront Edward about it over webcam chat.

"Hey baby." He crooned.

"Hi. So look do you know this girl named Trish Stabo?" Short, swift and to the point. I made a point to look pissed over the webcam.

"How do you know that name?" He asked kind of worried.

"I met her today. I was showing her a picture of you and she went on and on about you for hours. I learned some stuff I wish I would've never found out." I huffed, crossing my arms and looking down at the keyboard to avoid looking at his perfection.

"Baby, she was junior high news. That was way before I ever knew you. Please don't be pissed at me about this." He begged with his hands folded together, playfully pleading with me. I cracked a small smile. Of course I wasn't pissed at him, I was fuming hatred towards her but I knew this was all before me. I just wish he would of told me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I pouted.

"Well, I mean it would've taken me a few days to go through all my relationships before you if we ever had that talk." He chuckled.

"You could've told me she was your first though."

"First for what?" He asked confused.

"You know, losing your virginity to her." I shrugged playing with the F key on my keyboard.

It was eerily quiet and so I decided to look up and gage his reaction. I was pleasantly surprised to see his shoulders shaking and him bent over with his face planted on the desk, his fists pounding the top of it. He was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, laughing myself. It was a moment when you see someone else laughing so you just HAVE to laugh back.

"HA! HA! I didn't lose my virginity to her." He continued laughing while I abruptly stopped.

"You didn't?" I asked curiously.

"No! I lost it drunk at a frat party freshmen year of high school." He chuckled.

I felt much better about that but still kind of iffy about him not being a virgin before me. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers right?

"Wow I feel so much better." I visibly sagged in relief.

We continued to talk for a little bit and after refusing a striptease for the hundredth time I was finally able to make my way from the computer and start my homework for the night.

After that night I decided to confront Trish about Edwards confession and she didn't take it too well, thus my first detention and the start of our rivalry.

I came back from my reflections of the past in time to see Tyler waving some dude down. The guy jogged over to us with a huge smile. Oh shit! I hope he's not trying to set me up or something. I was about to bitch him out when I realized the guy was smiling at Tyler and checking him out. Wait...what?

"Bella, this is Mack. Mack, Bella." Tyler swayed his hands back and forth introducing us. I shook his hand and chuckled in relief.

"So you're Mack. I've heard entirely too much about you and if you ever need someone to do your family tree, I'm sure I could do it without needing research." I blurted out.

Tyler was blushing furiously while Mack giggled at my response, yeah he giggled like a schoolgirl. He must've been the bitch of the relationship. No wonder I could never tell Tyler was gay, fucker was the butch. Hmmm.

"Hiya Bella. I've heard a lot about you too. I'm glad to meet Tyler's 'little sister'." He air quoted reaching his hand out to mine. Wow, soft skin and a delicate shake. He was definitely the girl of the two.

"So what are we doing guys?" Tyler asked.

"I suppose I should probably head home. Renee is working late and I would love to just have that time to openly chat with Edward." I blushed.

"Ooooh the boytoy?" Mack asked eagerly. I nodded and turned to make my way back home, waving over my head to the two standing there.

"Later Bella!" Tyler shouted at me.

"Toodles." Mack said.

I bursted out laughing when I trusted they couldn't hear me. I am not a homo-phobe or anything, but I've never heard a guy talk that way before in person. I knew immediately that Mack and I would get along. He reminded me of Alice in some ways.

I ran home and bolted up the stairs to my overly pink room. Renee decorated it for me. So not me.

The desk and duvet were the only other color in the room and they were white. It looked like Barbie's sunshine palace or something. Utterly ridiculous.

I pressed speed dial one on my phone and collapsed into bed. Excited to talk to Edward, it's been 24 hours since I've heard his voice and I need my fix.

"Hey beautiful." He sang into the phone.

"Hi stud muffin." I giggled.

"Stud muffin, really?" He asked in disbelief and maybe a little sarcasticly.

"Yup. So what are you doing?" I asked because that's usually the way our converstaions go. I ask what he's doing, he says thinking of you or talking to you. I reply awesome and then we talk about me. I hate talking about me but he is always inside composing or reading and he always complains that he never has anything new to tell me.

"I actually just got done working out a little." He mused. Okay that's a change in pace.

"Really? Are you buffing up for me?" I asked surprised and kind of excited.

"Well it will definitely be something you can enjoy but mostly I am doing it because I got my acceptance letter to Dartmouth today." He said it so non-chalantly that I almost surpassed the statement to make cat calls but stopped and rewound my brain to the last few seconds.

"OMG! That is soo wonderful baby!" I cried out in extreme happiness.

"Thank you. I can't wait until we know about you for sure now. That would just make this time apart so much easier." He admitted.

"I know it would. Well, if you got yours it can't be long until I get mine." I replied.

"You forget Bella, athletics get their acceptance letters a month in advance to allot them that extra time to get back into shape. We still have a while until you'll hear anything back." He sounded so sad that I needed to change the subject to brighten up his mood.

"I have something that'll make you feel better." I teased him in my seductive voice.

"Bella, are you being naughty?" He asked huskily. I could only imagine the half-lidded lustfilled look he would give me while saying that sentence to me.

"Mmmm maybe. Have you talked to Esme?" I asked.

"Whoa Bella! That's my fucking mom! Eeew."

I laughed at his disgusted voice and shook my head even though he couldn't see me.

"No! That's not what I meant. I was naughty, yes but only because I have something planned and Esme helped me work out the kinks." I told him still chuckling to myself.

"Oh and what is this secret plan?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well....how would you feel about a congical visit?" I whispered into the earpiece.

"My my Bella, you have been naughty haven't you. When am I coming out?" He asked excitedly.

"Well no, nothing like that." I admitted.

"Bella, you do know what congical means, right?" He asked unsure.

"Duh! But no. You are not coming out here and I am not coming out there. WE are both going to a little Bed and Breakfast in Sun Valley. Esme already got us plane tickets and made the reservations. It's sort of an early birthday present for you." I giggled.

"My birthday is in July." He said pointedly.

"So you're not happy then?" I won't lie, I was a little sad and disappointed by his reaction.

"I am very happy baby! I just...it's just unbelievable really." His voice had that brightness to it again and it made my body melt and I smiled big.

"Good. Talk to Esme she'll give you the details. I gotta run now and make dinner for the psycho. I love you." I cooed.

"I love you too. Smooches." I could hear him blowing me a kiss through the phone and I giggled before hanging up.

That night I had two important things to do. One make a kick ass dinner to woe Renee with and two, lie my ass off to her in order to make this happen for Edward and I. Esme is the sweetest lady in the world but she could be a sneaky bitch when needed and this plan would prove that about her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mom?" I asked while spinning my fork around in the mashed potatoes I'd made, garlic and chive, Renees' favorite.

"Yeah my sweets?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"There's this school in California that I'm looking to go to and was wondering if we could go visit and check it out."

"I dunno honey, I've got work and I really can't afford to take off right now." She said shaking her head and putting a piece of chicken in her mouth. I knew that was what she would say, I hoped that was what she would say.

"I figured that would be the case so I made alternate arrangements just in case." I started out nicely. She quirked her eyebrows but waited to say anything until I finished my thought.

"My friend Alice and her mom are going to see the school too and said it would be no problem if I tagged along with them." I pleaded to her the seriousness of this with my eyes.

"I dunno, I'd like to meet her first. Ask them to dinner so we can discuss this." She nodded her head and continued taking bites of chicken.

"Well, you see you already met them." She looked back up confused. "Esme and Alice are from Forks. They were the family I was staying with during Charlies...uhmm...funeral." I whispered. I looked up to see Renee scrutinizing my face and could tell by the look on her face that she had made a final decision. My brow was covered in sweat and my heart was racing. She could say no and everything would be ruined.

"I remember, sweet lady. Give me her number so I can call and confirm with her. I don't see a problem with it."

I shrieked a little too happily for someone supposedly just going to see a University and hopped on her lap giving her a big Bella bear hug. She laughed at my enthusiasm and shook her head when I got my phone out to call Esme; right there at the dinner table.

After a little more than ten minutes of polite conversation and planning, Renee turned to me and nodded her head. I smiled widely and hugged her again before skipping off to bed.

That night I dreamt of Edward and I together at that little Bed and Breakfast.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is kind of a review of the month without Bella for Edward. It doesn't start up right again after last chapter. Please keep this in mind while reading.**

**IMPORTANT A/N on bottom...read...you might be mentioned!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

After dropping Bella off at the airport I made my way home. I felt my eyes droop from exhaustion. I hadn't slept well the past few days after the funeral. I spent all the time I could watching Bella. This beautiful woman would be away from me for eight whole months and it killed me knowing that others would have the immense pleasure of being with her, but not me. I released a long breath and felt tears coming. I'm a man, I shouldn't be crying.

I shook my head and sat up straighter behind the wheel. I saw a few drops of rain fall onto the windshield and thought it was the grief of Forks releasing their emotions of Charlies passing and Bellas departure. I turned on the wipers and drifted back to pleasant memmories of Bella and I together the whole way home.

I bypassed my family and went straight to my room. The walls were mocking me and my bed only brought up good and bad memmories. How the hell are we going to get through this. She is air to me, I can't live without her. I had to remind myself countless times that this wasn't the end of us and we would be okay. It would all be over soon enough and I would be reunited with my beauty soon enough.

I was pissed Renee decided to keep Bella from our cabin trip this summer, instead deciding she'd treat Bella and a friend to a spa resort. I put on some Riddlin' Kids and laid down fetal on the floor, letting the sobs go. I made sure the volume was up loud enough to drown out my sorrow. I didn't need someone calling Bella about this, she had enough to worry about and I needed to keep my shit together for her. I told myself I'd let myself go for an hour and then sober up. I deserved sometime to mourn my greatest loss in life.

The song came on and my heart stopped beating. This song was her song, it had to be. The lyrics described how I was feeling. I followed my own deadline and pulled it together just in time for my mother to call me for dinner.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School started back up a few days after Bella left. It was weird walking down the poster filled halls without her by my side. Since Bella left and up until now all I've been doing is sulking and working out. Football practice starts up next week so I decided to use this week to do some composing, I have kind of put that part of my life to the side since I've met Bella. She gave me plenty of inspiration to write but I never wanted to leave her long enough to do so.

I walked up to my locker and stocked up on my first two period bookload. I heard a loud smack to my left and turned my head to see Lauren chomping on some bubble gum.

"Hey Eddie." She purred as she flipped her stringy blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"It's Edward." I growled while slamming my locker shut. I turned without another glance to her and walked the long route to English.

"So, now that Boring Bella is gone, maybe we can have some fun. You know like old times." She grabbed my arm and yanked me to a stop. I could feel her fake nails scratching me through my sweater. She was trying to go for sexy but to me, she was looking kind of pathetic.

"That sounds good Lauren; why don't you meet me in the janitors closet on the second floor corridor in say...hmmm....five minutes?" I leaned down to whisper in her ear, trying my best to not hurl all over the floor. I decided to throw in my crooked smile that Bella swears it's so hot it dazzles people.

"I'll be waiting...." She breathed out and ran towards the stairs to the second floor.

"Yup....you will be waiting....for a long loooong time Lauren." I wheezed out between my laughter once she was gone.

With that problem taken care of I decided to get to class. The rest of the day went off without a hitch. I got a few glares from Lauren during lunch but in PE she was back to her old flirty self again. What would it take for her to just get it? I don't want her...I want Bella.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Miss you. Call me after practice. xx B_

Football practice has been going good. Besides having to speed home straight after practice to avoid Lauren and her swarm of hussies. Seems she made head cheerleader this year. That's just another reason why she things we belong together.

Bella always sends me a text after practice. She knows my schedule by now for practices and what not...she always remembers to send me some kind of message to let me know she's been thinking of me and vice versa. I send her a quick text back letting her know that I love her and will call her later on. I still have a couple hours until the gym closes and I'd like to get some muscle training in. I send a kid name Schroeder out before me to make sure the coast is clear in the hallway before sprinting out of the locker room to my car. I make it to my car and out of the lot by the time Lauren rushes out the front doors. She really needs to just let me go and get over whatever we had, this is getting ridiculous.

I get to the gym and see Emmett working out on the bench press.

"Need a spot?" I ask him once I get to his bench.

"Yup." He says while pushing the 15 pound bar with 200+ pounds of weight attached to it up.

"How many is that meathead?" I chuckle. His face is bright red and he's got sweat pouring down his face.

"Uhmm...not sure. I think like fifteen."

"Whoa shit! Em, last rep lets go."

He pushes the bar back up and I help him get it into it's holder.

"What the fuck Em? You trying to kill yourself?" I ask him worriedly. That's too much. He sits up and wipes his face down with his white towel.

"Nah. I'm too hot to die." He lets out a big gush of air and his breathing starts to steady again.

"You wanna get me now?" He shrugs and gets up. I'm not OCD with cleanliness but I go grab some sanitation spray and paper towels to wipe down the bench. It's drenched in Ems sweat and that's kind of gross. After taking off about a hundred pounds on the weights I'm ready for my sets.

"You wanna talk about it?" Em asks as he helps me bring the bar up, out and then down.

"Not really. I do need your advice on something though." He lets the bar go so that I can continue my reps.

"What'ya need bro?" He quirks an eyebrow at me and then goes back to watching the bar.

"How do you get rid of a clingy bitch that doesn't understand the meaning of the word no?" I asked clenching my teeth, starting to feel the burn in my muscles from the excessive weight.

"You mean you are trying to get rid of a girl for once?" He asks completely surprised.

"Dude, you know I'm with Bella. I don't want anyone else but her."

"Hmm...I remember feeling that way about Rosie." He looks out into space and has a huge smile on his face. I finish with that set and try to get the bar into starting postion.

"Em, a little help here?" I ask struggling to get the bar in the holder, it's swaying side to side off balance. He jumps when he hears the strain in my voice and grabs the bar in the middle with one hand, bringing it back into it's holder.

"Sorry about that bro. Okay so who is the bitch?"

"Lauren Mallory." I spit out.

"Ohhh man, weren't you hitting that shit once upon a time?" He laughed loudly, earning a few stares from fellow lifters.

"Yeah, a looong ass time ago. I don't want to hit it anymore." I told him seriously.

"Alright, this is what you need to do...."

He goes on for about an hour, telling me I need to act gay and wear girl clothes. Apparently, that's the only way to get rid of a needy slutbag. His words not mine. I completely ignore him because there is no way in hell I'm doing that.

When I leave the gym I make sure to grab my phone and can't help but glance down at it a few times to make sure Bella hasn't tried to call me. I get home quickly and shower. My mom leaves me a plate on the counter, which is still hot and I scarf down my dinner at record speed.

Once I've got all my homework done I glance at the clock and decide I'd better call Bella before it's too late.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Edward!!!!!" Alice calls me from down the hall. It's been two weeks since Bella left. She seems to be doing fine and seems happy enough. I poke my head of my bedroom door and yell to Alice that I'll be ready in a minute.

It's the last game of the season and I'm running late. Bella called me for a webchat about some girl named Trish that I used to date in junior high. Small world huh? I guess this girl had said some things that pissed Bella off and that were completely false. I made sure to set her straight and eased her worries in a matter of minutes. We had an hour to chat so I decided to try to get the most I could from it and begged Bella countless times for a striptease. She refused vehemently and finally said she had to go finish up some homework.

I grabbed my bag and ran to my car where Alice was hopping up and down to keep warm.

"Took you long enough, lets go I wanna see Jazz before the game actually starts." She whined while stomping on her foot. I chuckled at her childish behavior and pushed the unlock button on my keys. She hopped in and frantically put her seatbelt on, as if that were the only thing holding her back from leaving quicker. I jumped in and did the same knowing it's not a good idea to mess with Alice when she is on a Jasper kick. We drove out to the school and I let my mind flood with Bella. She's been acting weird lately, always sending me texts at weird times of the day. Not that I mind but it's like she is trying to convince herself of something. I've asked Alice about it but she told me not to worry so much and that Bella is fine.

I can't help but get a little depressed at the thought that Bella may not need me anymore and can feel my shoulders sag.

"Edward, what's wrong with you?" Alice notices my instant change in mood.

"Just thinking about Bella again." I answer her, everyone knows what that means.

"Ahh. Well I'm sure she is thinking of you too. Now try to focus right now...last game of season. You need to be at your best tonight for the scouts. Remember, Dartmouth?" She said excitedly. I smiled a real smile and nodded. I knew I had to keep my head in the game so I let all thoughts of Bella slide into my unconscious and reeled my thoughts back to my playbook.

We won that night. The Dartmouth scout asked to see me after our victory huddle and I met up with him in the parking lot after a quick shower.

"Good game Ed!" Coach Varmen clasped me on my shoulder tightly and flashed the scout a bright smile. "Not only is he our number one player, he has excellent grades and a good head on his shoulder."

I kept my smile down a bit, I didn't want this guy to think I was an ego-maniac like most high school quarterbacks.

"Oh, Edward, this is Mr. Monty. He is one of the athletic scouts for Dartmouth." Coach nodded his head towards Mr. Monty and gestured with his hands throughout the whole introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." I drawled out in my confident voice, although I knew it was a bit shaky at the end. He grasped my handshake and held firm for a moment then went back to talking statistics with Coach while I enthused some sort of interest. I cared yes, but all I wanted to know was if I was in or out. Finally the two men finished up laughing over a faulty play and Mr. Monty turned his attention back on me.

"I can't say anything for sure Edward, I'm sure you understand that Dartmouth looks for more than just a good arm in their students. Once the headmaster looks over your school records and does a background check, we'll let you know. However, as far as athletics go and your full-ride goes, you got it if you get in." He smiled widely, shook my hand again and walked over to a very sleek black car.

"I'm proud of you Cullen. Now get home and rest or party, whichever you wild kids do now a days." Coach squeezed my shoulder once before walking off to the field.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You got in!" Alice jumped onto my bed. I opted to not go to Newtons party tonight in hopes that Bella would be online, no such luck.

"I don't know yet. Mr. Monty, the scout, said I was as good as gold when it came to a full scholarship for athletics, as long as the headmaster approves of my grades and such." I shrugged and turned back to my computer screen. Nope, still not on. Where the hell is she? It's past midnight and she still hasn't signed on yet. I've been waiting three hours now.

"Waiting for Bella?" Alice sang with a knowing look on her face.

"If you must know, then yes. She hasn't been on all night though. I'm kind of getting worried."

"Call her." Alice shrugged like it was no big deal. It was a very big fucking deal. She knew there would be scouts tonight at the game!

"Nah...too late now. Maybe I'll just call it a night and text her in the morning." I sighed and walked into my en suite to brush my teeth.

When I came back out Alice was gone and my bed was looking like heaven. I passed out before my head even hit the pillow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning and felt like shit, mentally. I was pissed off at Bella for no reason last night. She was probably up late doing some homework. I had nothing to worry about, right? I decided to text her real quick before I got up and dressed for the day.

_Hey baby, we won last night, thought you might like to know. Can't wait to hear your voice, have a good day. Love Edward xxx_

_**Congrats baby! They are so lucky to have you as a part of the team. Not doing much today. Maybe the mall with a friend. Love you. Bella. xxx**_

A friend? What kind of friend? A girl friend or a guy friend? Why didn't she tell me she met someone! Shit...stop it Cullen! Calm the fuck down, she said it was a friend just leave it alone. You can trust Bella, she's not like the rest of the cheating whores you know.

_Have fun sweetheart. Buy me something pretty!!! E_

_**W-O-W...haha. Don't joke like that or I will and then you'll have to wear it! B**_

I chuckled at that and then closed my phone to let her get on with her plans. I could keep her texting on that phone all day long, however, I wanted her to be happy and moping around waiting for a text was not a good way to stay happy.

I placed my phone on the dresser and decided to just veg out today. I slipped on a pair of loose jeans and a wifebeater, throwing on a pair of socks and a hoodie I was dressed for the couch. I made sure to put my phone on vibrate and loud before putting it in my hoodie pocket. There was no way I would miss any calls from Bella now. I pounded my way down the stairs and found no one in the kitchen. I grabbed a can of coke and some pretzels and made my way to the den.

There was a whole lot of nothing on tv. I ended up watching some movie on HBO about vampires. The girl in the movie reminded me of Bella and I couldn't help but think of myself as a masochist for watching it.

It got dark outside quickly and I fell into a deep sleep while watching Dog the Bounty Hunter re-runs.

_"Edward....I I can't do this anymore." Bella cried into my neck. I had engulfed her into my arms, cradling her to my chest. She had tears streaming down her flushed cheeks and her lips were chapped from the cold wind._

_"Do what anymore baby?" I kissed her gently on her cheek and looked into her big brown eyes with concern._

_"I can't keep fighting this feeling inside of me." I was at a loss of what she meant. She wiggled out of my arms and dropped to her knees. _

_"Bella, no we can fix this." I cried out to her, trying to reach her but I was falling back. Some unseen force was dragging me away from her, like I was gliding. The ground began to shake and my chest was clenching in agony. I lost her..._

EDWARD! Bella shouted out to me before she was closed in on by hazy clouds of nothingness.

"Edward!" The voice was different this time and I felt myself being pullen out of the hazy cloud and into my living room.

"Where is she?" I screamed and toppled off the couch.

"Who are you talking about?" Alice raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Bella...where is she?" I yelled again.

"Edward...she's in Arizona." Alice looked completely bewildered and concerned.

"Shit." I whispered to myself. It was a dream. All of it was a fucking dream.

"You okay?" She asked stepping closer to me.

I ran my fingers through my hair and relaxed my muscles, my shoulders shrugged and then became heavy.

"I don't know."

"Well, your phone was ringing really loud and you weren't waking up...I thought it might be Bella. Sorry.."

"FUCK!" I shouted again. I looked at Alice with apologetic eyes for disrupting her and then dug in my hoodie pocket for my phone. Sure enough I had a missed call from Bella.

"I'll just go back upstairs. Come get me if you need anything, alright?" Alice looked at me curiously again before I nodded and she danced up the stairs to her bedroom.

I opened my phone and saw that it was just after six o'clock. I pressed speed dial one and held the phone up to my ear. One ring...Two rings...Three rings...Four..

"Hello?" Her voice sounded groggy but had a hint of amusement in it.

"Hey baby, sorry I missed your call I was sleeping on the couch."

"It's alright. I just woke up too." She yawned into the phone and I couldn't help when my mind wandered to how she would be stretching her arms over her head right now, letting her perky breasts push into the tight fabric of her camisole. Her shirt would lift up to reveal the slightest hint of smooth, sexy alabaster skin. Skin that I would do anything to lick and suckle right now. I let go of a harsh breath and took another shaky one in.

"Edward, you okay?" Oh shit, now Bella was worried about my sanity.

"Yeah, just tired and missing you." I assured her.

"Well, I just wanted to call and let you know about my day and see how yours went." She cooed.

So that's what we did. She told me about the mall, how her and her friend (still no names were dropped) went and walked around for hours window shopping. She also told me about confronting Trish on her little lie about my virginity and she was so proud to tell me that she had her first arch nemesis. Her very own. I had to laugh at her amusement. I told her about my date with the couch and how the movie I watched reminded me of her. I didn't tell her about my dream. No point in worrying her over it. We said our goodbyes a little after 7 o'clock.

My mom made chicken stir fry for dinner, my favorite meal. She rarely made it because it took all day to make. Usually I would eat more than half of the pan myself. Tonight I just wasn't feeling up to eating much and grabbed a cola before heading up to my room. I put on some Bob Dylan and laid back on my bed. I wrote a bit in my journal about my weird dream, did a little sketching and fell asleep before ten.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been a hell of a week. I was exhausted with everything that's been going on lately. Between Lauren's whorish antics and her clown posse following me, Alice's non stop chatter about the upcoming prom and the over load of homework before spring break; I was a very tired and pissy Edward.

I grabbed the mail from the box on my way to the front door. TGIF. I know so old school but the saying really just explains the end of a school week perfectly.

I jogged up the front steps and walked casually to the kitchen where Esme was cooking spaggetti.

"Hey sweetheart! Is that the mail?" She asked walking over to me for a kiss on the cheek.

"Yup." I dropped it on the counter and went to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"So what are your plans for the evening?" She asked hopefully. I know I was a sad excuse for a man, spending all my time locked up in my bedroom or at the gym. I just didn't have the drive to go out and do things anymore, not without Bella. Just thinking about her made me grab my phone out of my bag to make sure she hadn't tried calling me. School just let out though and I knew she'd be on her way home now.

"Not much. I may go to the gym with Em later. Depends on what Bella is doing." I said cheerfully.

Esme nodded in understanding before turning back to the pot on the stove. I dug through the mail like I did everyday. Acceptance letters were already being sent out in the mail and athletic scholarships usually got sent out before anyone else's. That way we knew to stay in shape before the next season. I already got accepted to a few universities in the area and some eastside schools but Dartmouth was the only one I wanted. There were a few thick envelopes from some insignificant schools, all acceptance letters no doubt. I got to the bottom of the pile and started hyperventilating.

"Edward!" Esme said frantically when she saw me frozen on the spot and taking deep breaths. I threw the envelope at her and collapsed into a kitchen chair.

I knew it wasn't polite throwing things at people but I wasn't thinking at the moment about anything but my future. This was it. Dartmouth. Either it's a yes or a no. The letter was thick but not as thick as the others i had received. I probably didn't get in. Bella would get in. Bella is smart. Bella is funny. Bella has everything going for her and now she would have Dartmouth without me because I didn't get in. I would just have to get some kind of handyman job and move into an off campus apartment, wait for her to graduate and take online classes or go to a community college. I couldn't handle not being with her now, I can't do it for the next four years. I took some deep breaths trying to calm down my frantic thought process and chanced a glance up.

Esme was smiling down at the letter now opened in her hands. She looked up to me and began laughing.

"Congrats!" She squealed before running up to me and hugging me fiercely.

I stood still in shock and awe. I got in! I could have Bella and Dartmouth both! I didn't have to be a janitor!

Only then did the situation catch up with my boggled brain and I began jumping up and down like a fucking pixie on caffeine...or Alice. It was quite embarassing but at the moment I didn't give two flying fucks who saw this.

After a few more squeals from Esme, or me, at this point anything could be possible. I ran my Dartmouth ass upstairs and called Em. We agreed to meet at the gym to start up my new workout schedule. I had been going to the gym regularly with Em but now I needed to step it up a few noches. Dartmouth was no Forks High and I would need all the strength I could muster to keep up with the college side of football.

An hour later I was at the gym pumping iron with homeboy.

"Dartmouth is a big fucking deal Eddie boy. You need to start coming everyday with me." Emmett waggled his eyebrows at some blonde on the treadmill while talking to me and double fisting two 50 lb weights.

"I think five days a week will be fine Em. I still gotta keep up on schoolwork and I don't want to miss out on any phone time with Bella." He merely shrugged and contnued with his massive weight lifting. Two hours later found me in my room sitting at my computer. I wanted to call Bella but knew she had plans with her friend today. I walked downstairs a little after 5 and switched on the television. Some show with fake blondes was on MTV and I just left it on because honestly, I was too stoked to watch anything right now.

My phone started buzzing a while later and I answered it cheerily.

"Hey beautiful!" I sang into the phone.

"Hi stud muffin." She giggled.

"Stud muffin, really?" I was a bit confused because she never really calls me things like that.

"Yup. So what are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I actually just got done working out a little." I beamed through the phone, proud of myself.

"Really? Are you buffing up for me?" She sounded excited about that.

"Well it will definitely be something you can enjoy but mostly I am doing it because I got my acceptance letter to Dartmouth today." I said it like it was no big deal and she was silent a few minutes before the phone exploded.

"OMG! That is soo wonderful baby!" She shrieked so loud I had to take the phone from my ear.

"Thank you. I can't wait until we know about you for sure now. That would just make this time apart so much easier." Wishful thinking.

"I know it would. Well, if you got yours it can't be long until I get mine." She tried to soothe me.

"You forget Bella, athletics get their acceptance letters a month in advance to allot them that extra time to get back into shape. We still have a while until you'll hear anything back." Just the thought that we had to wait another month before we could plan our futures together put me in a broody mood.

"I have something that'll make you feel better." She teased in a husky voice.

"Bella, are you being naughty?" I asked, feeling really turned on just by the change in her voice. I hope she is naked on a sheepskin rug because I'm hornier than hell right now and imagery is everythine while you masturbate.

"Mmmm maybe. Have you talked to Esme?"

"Whoa Bella! That's my fucking mom! Eeew." I couldn't help the shudder that ran through my body and I leaned back on the couch to make sure no one could hear our conversation. After assuring myself that no one was around to hear that I tuned back into the conversation.

"No! That's not what I meant. I was naughty, yes but only because I have something planned and Esme helped me work out the kinks." She told me breathlessly because of her hard laughter.

"Oh and what is this secret plan?" My voice dripping in sarcasm, she already ruined the mood with talks of Esme.

"Well....how would you feel about a congical visit?" She whispered.

"My my Bella, you have been naughty haven't you. When am I coming out?" I asked excitedly.

"Well no, nothing like that." She said quickly. I was a bit confused now.

"Bella, you do know what congical means, right?" I asked unsure of her answer.

"Duh! But no. You are not coming out here and I am not coming out there. WE are both going to a little Bed and Breakfast in Sun Valley. Esme already got us plane tickets and made the reservations. It's sort of an early birthday present for you." She giggled.

"My birthday is in July." I said pointedly.

"So you're not happy then?" She asked sadly.

"I am very happy baby! I just...it's just unbelievable really." I said thrilled.

"Good. Talk to Esme she'll give you the details. I gotta run now and make dinner for the psycho. I love you." She cooed erotically.

"I love you too. Smooches." I blew her a wet kiss through the receiver and heard her giggle before the line went dead.

"ESME!" I shouted towards the kitchen.

"In here honey." I ran up to her and twirled her around to face me.

"Bella..me...sunvalley...huh?" I was befuddled and couldn't pronounce words properly, let alone make any complete sentences.

"Relax honey. Go sit down and let me finish up here. Then we'll talk." She walked back to the same pot she had been working with when I came home from school today and turned off the burner. Removing it to the counter and then walking back to sit opposite me at the table.

"You go during Spring Break. I know...it's still a little over a month to wait but it was the only way we could do it." She could tell I didn't want to wait that long to see Bella, but hell, I would've had to gone eight whole months if it weren't for her planning.

"Go on..." I encouraged her with a wave of my hand.

She smiled and then sighed.

"Okay so this is the plan. Don't interrupt. Renee will probably be calling me tonight to confirm that Bella will be looking at colleges with Alice and I during Spring Break. I will confirm with her that we will be doing just that. Here's the catch. You will have one week together, alone. After that week is over Alice and I will arrive to look at a few schools and Bella will be accompanying us. You may stay with her for the last week but her time will be split between the three of us. No complaining."

I nodded my head enthusiastically and she continued.

"You both meet up at the Sun Valley airport April 3rd. Your flight gets in before hers, I made it so that you could wait for her. We both know how clumsy the girl can be and I didn't want to risk her slipping on something without you there to catch her." She joked with me.

"Thank you mom." I said genuinely.

"You're welcome. She did offer to pay with her inheritance but I refused to let her. True gentlemen always pay for their lady." She gave me a sharp, playful look and then got back up to finish the noodles.

I vowed to myself then and there to work my ass off to pay them back. They gave me the gift of Bella, priceless. How do you pay someone back for that? I was going to find out how and then do it. Even if it involved me chopping off my left arm, I would do anything to see Bella.

Esme came around my room a little while later to tell me that Renee had agreed. I could see the glint of guilt in her eyes, Esme hated lying but truly believed in doing anything for the sake of true love.

I went to bed that night happy for once. I would get to see my baby soon enough!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice came bouncing into my room the next morning, hyper and smiling.

"Dartmouth huh?" She asked with that annoying all-knowing smirk she carries with her everywhere.

"Alice, get out of my room." I threw my pillow at her but she side stepped it and ignored me, like always.

"Bella is going to get in too! I just know it!"

"We don't know that for sure yet Alice. Don't make assumptions please." I begged her groaning from lack of sleep.

"Mom told me about Sun Valley. I'm so excited, I gotta go shopping. It's a damn shame Bella isn't here, I'm sure she needs a few things too." She said aloud, although I think she was mostly talking to herself.

"Yeah Yeah Ali, that's nice and all but can you please leave my room. I'm fucking tired." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Alright, see ya later Eddie!" She danced out of the room humming the tune to the Brady Bunch.

I rolled over and shut my eyes. I had less than two months until I'd see her again. Valentine's Day would be here shortly, four days to be exact, and I still hadn't gotten her anything for it. I wanted to give her something special, not cliche like flowers and candy that would either die in days or eaten in minutes. I decided to get up and shower. Alice's non-stop chatter this morning had put a dent in my plans of sleeping my Saturday away.

I drove to Port Angeles after breakfast with the family. I still had no idea what to get Bella so I decided to stroll through the streets, window shopping to waste time. I was looking at a pair of diamond stud earrings that I thought would look great on Bella when someone thumped me on the shoulder. I turned around and looked into the face of my living nightmare.

"What do you want Lauren?" I spit at her through gritted teeth. She should know by now that I had zero interest in her what with all the times I let her down, in a non-gentlemanly way either.

"Hey Eddie, what ya doin'?" She asked twirling a piece of overly colored and dry blonde hair between her fingers, followed through by the loud smacking of her bubblegum. I laughed a little when some of it stuck to the top of her lip and she tried licking it off seductively. Honestly, she looked like a dog trying to get peanut butter off it's snout.

"Shopping. Go away." I turned back to the window contemplating the earrings before I decided Bella would flip out over them and call them ostentacious and go into a whole spat on how I'm a rich bitch with a trustfund bigger than Bill Gates savings account. Yeah, not interested in that convo. Walking away, I had totally forgot the nasty girl prying for my attention.

"Maybe I can help you spend some of that Cullen money. I saw a pair of cute stilettos in Hot Topic. If you buy them for me maybe I can model them for you sometime." She giggled and winked. I had to swallow the vile that insisted on making an outwards appearance on the sidewalk.

"Lauren. I don't like you. Fuck off." I shrugged away from her again and continued walking until I got to an old bookstore and decided to hide out in there. Lauren caught up with me, yet again, and my patience was wearing thinner than a balding mans hairline.

"Eddie, don't say that. I know you don't mean it. What about all those great times we spent in your Volvo?" She purred, grabbing onto my arm and holding firmly.

"That was just fucking Lauren, in which, quite frankly...you suck at. Haven't you ever heard of the Kegel exercise?" I frowned down at her and then glanced at her hand on my arm, silently telling her to back the fuck off, once again.

"Look, I know you are like totally like into me Lauren but I am like totally like not into you. You smell like ass all the time, kissing you is like kissing a fucking ashtray and your holes have seen more balls than a golf course. Take the hint. Go away. Get a life. I love Bella, not you...you overprocessed plastic barbie." I couldn't resist making fun of her while laying it on her. I was hoping this would do the trick and get her away from me and it actually worked. She humpfed and then did an about face, scurrying across the street to her car. I didn't wait to watch her leave but could hear the tires squealing on the pavement and then the vroom of her engine as she gunned it down the road. Seconds later, I heard the rambunctious noise of a squad cars lights and let the laughter bubbling inside flow out.

While I was collecting myself I spotted a peculiar book sitting on a shelf that it didn't belong on. Curiousity got the better of me and I walked over to it. Carefully picking it up as if it were a poisonous snake rearing itself for an attack. The pages were all blank inside so I assumed it was some sort of journal. It was leatherbound in an old fashioned way. Like an old bible. There was a piece of tweed about two feet long wrapped around the thing to keep it closed. It was perfect. It was Bella. So I bought it and raced to the Post Office to send it out before Valentines Day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This part picks up from both POV's. It's Valentines Day and the lovebirds are talking through webcams. Check it out!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Baby!" I smiled when I finally got my damn camera to connect on Yahoo.

"Hey Sexy." She purred in the hottest voice EVER. It was pure sex and lust.

"Did you like the gift?" I asked unsure for the first time since I bought her the journal.

"It was perfect. You know I don't celebrate Hallmark Holidays but it is appreciated none-the-less." She replied warily. See the thing with Bella is, she can't except gifts graciously. She absolutely despises receiving any trinkets or gifts from anyone.

I let my hands unravel themselves and they fell limply to my lap.

"I'm glad." I breathed out a sigh of relief. I looked down bashfully, why, I don't know. Edward Cullen is never fucking bashful. Grumpy? Yes. Bashful? No.

"I have a present for you too." She whispered huskily. That caught my attention and I looked up just in time to see a glimpse of something silky and black. I didn't really take in her appearance at first but now that I looked closely I could see she had angled her camera further from herself than normal. I could see her whole body from this view and almost all of her bedroom. She was wearing a trenchcoat and what looked like a pair of stilettos. I almost voiced my concern for her ankles in those things but was caught off guard by her sudden movement on the screen.

She was standing now and I knew what was coming. I had begged her for this since we started using webcams. I let out a shaky breathe and leaned back into my chair. Fully ready to enjoy what was about to happen in her bedroom.

She turned and walked out of the cameras view and I grumbled in disappointment. Maybe it wasn't what I hoped it would become. But then I heard her giggle in the unviewable side of her room and a soft R&B song came on.

Bella walked very cautiously and slowly back to the camera and swayed her hips seductively to the music. She had her hands in her hair twirling strands of it, at one point she fisted it and pulled on it seductively while letting her hips sway rhythmically downwards until her ass almost hit the floor. Her trench coat was unbuttoned at the bottom and I got a good peak at a black triangle shaped pair of panties and thigh highs.

I visibly gulped and bit my lip to hold back a moan. My dick was twitching in my now uncomfortable pair of worn jeans. I watched as my girl let her hand wander down from her neck to her collarbone, slightly pulling the lapels of the coat to the side, letting me get a good look at her collarbones and cleavage. Her hand kept drifting downwards until it reached the first button and popped it open. She kept her hand where it was and started to rise back up to a standing position. I watched her with my mouth wide open as she lifted her left leg and planted it on her desk chair. She bent down slowly letting me get another good glimpse at the girls while she slid her hands sensually up her leg and stopped just shy of her core. She stood back up and popped the other button open. The coat was no longer being held together and I looked at her bodily hungrily. I could see glimpses of her porcelain skin through the sliver of an opening.

Bella turned around quickly and started walking away from the camera. She glanced back shyly and bit down on her plump bottom lip, her eyes wide and innocent. She knew exactly what she was doing and I liked that. My shy Bella has turned into a vixen.

I couldn't stand to sit by and watch anymore without being more pro-active about the situation. I unbuttoned my jeans and let my now fully erect cock spring forward. I grabbed a handful and slowly stroked myself as I continued to watch the most beautiful girl in my world do an erotic striptease, for me.

The coat fell slowly off her shoulders and dragged inch by inch down her arms. I felt my stomache clench at the rate she was going. I needed more of her and this teasing shit was killing me. Once the coat was down to her elbows she arched her back, letting her brown locks fall even lower to her ass and effectively ridding her exquisite body of the dreaded trenchcoat.

I took a deep breathe in through my mouth and knew that my eyes were glazed over with lust and passion for this woman. Her skin was glowing in the light and I could truly see how flawless she really was. Her skin was beautiful, the curve of her spine was beautiful, her hips were curvy and luscious. Her ass was toned but plump and I could make out the thong she was wearing. The back was all lace with a butterfly stitched in the area where the thong part met the waistband part. She slowly turned around, letting her hands go up in the air before resting them behind her head, like she was relaxing. Her legs were crossed one over the other in the sexiest pose ever, playboy had nothing on her. She had on a black silk bra, bottom half of the cups were silk and the top half were see through lace.

She looked into my eyes and after a moment decided she liked the reaction she got out of me. My breathing was labored and my cock had rug burn by the ferocity of my strokes. I needed my release just as bad as I needed my Bella.

She began moving to the music again, more gracefully then I think I'd ever seen her dance before. The gentle curve of her hips moved perfectly to the beat of the song and I felt my release coming. Because Bella knew my body so well, she too could tell by the look on my face that I was close. She sped up her sexy dance a bit and let the straps of her bra fall off her smooth shoulders. Arching her back slightly she unhooked her bra and bent forward to jiggle the girls loose. I knew she was just undressing but the way she did it felt like another move to tease me. The fact that she was so innocent still made my insanely hard cock even harder and images of Bella in a schoolgirl outfit crossed my mind.

The images were instantly gone when she finally did remove the pointless piece of clothing. I literally drooled when I saw them and was so close to having a pep talk with them now while I had the chance. Bella giggled when she saw me wiping off the drool and started using her hands again. All over. She traced her fingertips lightly over her collarbone and then took her right hand to travel between the peaks of glory, down to her belly button and then back up again. Her hands traced their way down her sides and peeled her panties off. She wiggled her hips to help them fall down to the floor, which in turn made her tits bounce cheerfully for me.

I took a moment to look over her and whispered her name. She was completely bare...the only things left on her delectable body were the thigh highs and shoes. She sat down at her chair and lifted her right leg up, placing her foot down on the edge of the desk for leverage. Her other leg raised straight up, showing just how flexible she could be. When her foot was parallel to her head she reached up and yanked the panties off the heel of her shoe, throwing them over her head and onto the lamp by her bed.

I slowed my hand down, wanting to wait for her to get her release as well.

She traced her fingers up and down her slit a few times while letting the other fondle her breasts. She had her eyes closed and her bottom lip was being penetrated by her perfect teeth. She looked like an angel.

She started whispering my name and her fingers worked ferociously on her clit, stimulating the small bundle of nerves. I touched the screen of my computer, willing it to be her and not some piece of plastic junk. I whispered sweet things to her....how much I loved her...how she was my everything...how hard she made my cock. Okay the last part wasn't as sweet as it was dirty.

Bella slid a petite finger into her hole and dipped it in a little and then out, testing her state of arousal. I gritted my teeth, wanting her to do more than that.

"Two." I grunted out.

"Whatever you want." She whimpered as she slid the second finger in. Her cry of pleasure egged me on and I realized Bella liked it when she was controlled in this way.

"That's right baby, rub that clit. Damnit Bella, so fucking hard...gonna cum." I wheezed out, losing control. I heard her scream out in ecstacy and just caught her orgasm while I let my jizz hit the floor.

I watched her while she came and then I watched her while she collapsed into the chair breathlessly. Ten minutes went by with no sound from either of us. We were basking in what we had just done. Not entirely happy with the restrictions we had to do it, but thankful for the opportunity.

Bella lifted her head and smiled brightly at me before taking a big breathe.

"We should do this more often." She sighed while swaying the chair back and forth. Her legs were still spread apart widely, now on the floor and her arms were laying on the arm rests.

I chuckled and reached over to grab some tissue off my desk.

"I tried to convince you last week, remember?" I raised my eyebrow playfully.

"Yeah Yeah." She shrugged and stood up, stretching every limb in her body. I got another good look at her and just couldn't believe how truly lucky I was to have her. She was beautiful in every way. My body and mind ached for her presence.

"You're beautiful." I whispered in awe. She blushed and it traveled all the way down her chest. She was so adorable sometimes.

"Well I should get going. I got a paper due tomorrow." She shrugged off the compliment, because that is just how she rolls.

"Alright baby. I love you." I cooed.

"As I love you." She blew me a kiss before turning off her camera.

I got up and showered. After dressing and doing my normal hygiene ritual, I decided to finish up some last minute work myself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**VERY IMPORTANT: MUST READ FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**The next chapter is going to be taken place during Spring Break. I'm skipping ahead two months. It's pointless to drag on two months with no Bella and Edward time...not to mention boring. Therefore, when you read it I want you to keep in mind that the two months I'm skipping continue on much the same as the first month they were apart. They talk on webcam, have computer sex, text, e-mail. Alice keeps in touch with Bella. Edward doesn't know about Tyler, he will next chapter though so chill! From now until the end it will mostly be Bella and Edward time. No more Rosalie or Emmett. A little Alice and Esme and some Alice and Jasper time. Lauren is officially out of the picture. Edward kind of bitch slapped her using verbal weapons. Let me know if you have any questions and I'll try to clarify any misunderstandings. THANKS!**

**I have never really done shout outs before on here. I usually just PM back to reviewers with my gratitude but I've taken up to just sending glimpses of the next chapter rather than typing a full out message of thanks. Therefore...I am shouting out!**

**AidenSmith: Yeah you definitely amused me, but I totes understand where you are coming from in your observations. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and find it hilarious that you hung up on your boyfriend to read it...awwee...I feel so special now..lol. To people like you and me (because I've been a proud member of the imaginary friend club for 23 years now) it's not weird to talk to imaginary people. We are not insane but the doctors who go to school for this kind of 'problem' think we are. I say...fuck 'em. I'm happy with Teddy and Jojo...my two clown friends that I bitch to about my neighbors in the garage while puffing on a cancer stick. Gay Pride!**

**sheviking: I honestly wasn't going to do a striptease because I thought I would be horrible at the details needed for it to be erotic enough to read. Let me know if it lives up to your expectations. You were all the inspiration in that part of the chapter so I humbly thank you for rockin' that shit! Let me know if you wanna see anything else that I might have overlooked, pure genious idea!**

**ArieCullen: Edward will find out about Tyler the next chapter, I can't say if he'll be mad or not because it would ruin the surprise. There will be a little bit more angst but it will only last a little bit because we are coming to an end with this story and they deserve a break and happiness!**

**msshyblush: I know, I was laughing at that too...I had to put it in. Mack was an awesome idea. I just hope no one is offended by that part. I do in fact have a gay friend that acts more like a girl than I do. Sad. Anywhoo, I hope this chapter brought you a few chuckles as well.**

**lilmissfireball: I suppose they could take Bella away again but by the time paperwork and everything was put through Bella would be turned 18 already. Besides, if it were that easy the story would be a total bore lol. I agree about Tyler and would have made him the beotch in the relationship but it is imperative that he be the butch for the next chapter. You know Edwards jealousy needs something to play on. Hehe!**

**adele350: It's extremely awesome that I'm not the only one who thinks that way! If there is too much detail about the room they are in or the exact cut of the shirt or dress they are wearing I skip past it because it just takes up time that I could be using to read the more important parts of the story. The words tend to jumble into a massive ball of nothingness and I don't even understand half of the things some authors write when they try to explain a shirt in detail. It's so frustrating!!! It's a fucking shirt...you put it on your back...it's blue...DONE! lol**

**talz118: Oh man, you read this while at school? Alright, just don't tell me if I'm the reason you flunk our or anything!! :P Just kidding, glad to be the helping hand that cures the school day blues for ya.**

**annatwo: I'm a frigid bitch with below par emotions, however, your review made me shed a tear. Okay well maybe not that emotional about it, but it was sweet and I'm really happy that you appreciate the way I wrote this story. I don't mind getting blows to my writing, I know I'm not perfect. I'm just glad to know that at least one person wouldn't change it at all! :D I am not deleting my account so I will still be active on here and I do have ideas for other stories...but life is so hectic right now. Once things slow down I promise to sit my ass down and type my little heart out! :D**

**For those of my reviewers I missed, it's not that I don't appreciate your reviews...I do very much so. One word means more than no words at all. I just didn't put you up here because there was not need to reply back in depth. I do want to express my thanks to you for the support! Review for this chapter...get a glimpse of the next one!!! Tata darlings!**


	16. Chapter 16

EPOV

Impatience would be the best word to describe how I felt at this moment. Waiting for my beautiful girlfriend/fiance to unboard the plane so I could sweep her into my arms and kiss the shit out of those beauitful plump lips of hers. I had dreamed of this moment for the last two months and the waiting was bittersweet.

The last two months flew by really. I had a few major essays to do and minimal homework as far as school went. I kept myself busy with school, working out and spending every minute of my freetime talking to Bella online or texting her. Bella. God I miss her like hell.

Alice and Bella talked regularly about girl things I guess. Alice would never really tell me what they talked about, top secret stuff. I could detest a little annoyance coming from the little squirt every once in a while when she hung up with Bella but never ventured too deep for an explanation. Girls were full of drama, even best friends, I just let it be and they usually worked things out by the next phone call and were back to giggling over the newest Cosmo. (AN: Alice is kind of pissed at Bella for being so close to Tyler. She trusts that Bella won't do anything to hurt Edward. She mostly mad because Bella has yet to tell Edward about Tyler. Neither one knows Tyler is gay, yet).

Bella got her letter from Dartmouth about a month after I got mine. She got in with a full scholarship. We already made plans for when we got there. Bella wanted to get a part time job to help with the cost of food, clothing and spending money but I reminded her of the money Charlie left behind for her in the will. She didn't want to touch it but after countless arguments and a lot of constant reassurance from me, she finally relented. Charlie would want her to spend as much time on her studies without a job interfering and of course, to enjoy the experience of being a college student.

We decided on sharing an apartment off campus instead of the small dorms with no privacy. We agreed that I would pay for rent and she would take care of groceries and the utilities, although I had to fight her on that one too but Bella is very stubborn so we compromised.

We also decided it would be best to tell everyone of our engagement before next year and we both agreed to do it when she came to Forks the week before school started.

Wilson, the dog, will be coming with us to Dartmouth and living in our apartment. Alice wanted to take him with her but the dorms at Dartmouth do not allow pets. Oh yeah, almost forgot, Alice and Jasper have both been accepted to Dartmouth as well and will be joining Bella and I this fall. They both decided to stay in the dorms rather than rent out an apartment for their first year. You know, to get the dorm-life experience. Dumbasses.

Emmett and Rosalie finally decided to settle down. Rosalie saved up enough money as a bartender and opened up her own auto-shop repair in Forks, where Emmett now works as the floor manager. Emmett proposed to her on Valentines Day with roses and chocolates, which ended in Rosalie giving his ass a smackdown for being a dousche and using roses...cliche...that's what she called it. I still don't get her. Emmett pulled out the huge ass diamond ring from his pocket and got down on one knee, letting the 'cliche' offering drop to the ground. Rose took in the view and ran towards him. Funny and true story here, Emmett actually jumped up and ran out of the room at lighting speed when he seen Rosalie come towards him, afraid for his life; which ended in Rosalie falling to the ground. I wasn't there to see it but was deeply amused and in hysterics when Jasper replayed the scene out for me the next day.

I totally forgot about Bellas engagement ring, what with all the funeral plans and her leaving for Arizona. I got a call from the jewelers the end of February about it. Took them long enough to call, I guess my paperwork got switched around and they couldn't reach me. I decided to give it to her during this trip, of course she'd have to hide it when Alice and Esme came out because we wanted it to be a surprise.

I looked up after a moment to see that Bellas plane has landed and was getting ready to let passengers depart. I jogged up to the door they'd come through, not wanting to miss her, knowing Bella she'd get lost within five seconds in this airport.

A long line emerged from the plane, led by a bigger man with no hair. There were a few older couples, some younger couples, the usual group of young girls who practically fucked me with their eyes (I smiled because I still had it but other than that paid no mind to their not so subtle mouth gestures) and then, finally, Bella came out. I grabbed her up before she could even step foot in the airport and spun her in my arms, effectively knocking into one of the girls trying to get my attention earlier. I didn't care, none of it mattered because I had Bella with me now.

"I missed you so much baby." I cried into her hair, which smelled fucking delicious. I couldn't wait to smell every part of her body, which got me excited just at the thought before I realized how weird it sounded and pulled back away to kiss her properly. She didn't get a word in at all and I was yearning to hear her angelic voice but I needed those lips. I needed to capture them up and never let them go because they were mine and everyone needed to know it. This perfect woman was mine and I was hers and we were finally fucking together. I sucked lightly on her bottom lip, nibbling it with my teeth as I let it go before diving back in to graze my tongue across the same lip. She responded to my kiss almost instantly and within seconds our tongues were battling in a frenzy of passion and love. My left hand gripped her hip tightly while my right hand ventured the depths of her curly luscious brown locks. I felt her arms wrapped around my neck, effectively pulling me in closer to her. I don't know how long we stayed this way, didn't care who the fuck witnessed our PDA. When we finally released each other from our death grips I looked into her eyes, mesmerized by the sparkle of love and lust in them. She looked beautiful. Not that she wasn't beautiful before, but she had matured in the short while we were apart. Her figure seemed to be a bit more curvy, her hips had love handles, they were fuller and softer. Her skin had a nice bronze heu to it from the sunrays no doubt. Her hair had grown a few inches longer. She was still Bella in all other aspects but she was no longer just a girl, she was a woman, my woman.

She blushed upon realizing my eyes had been roaming freely across her body and cleared her throat softly.

"I gained a few pounds." She smiled sheepishly, as if I was judging her or something.

I let my eyes travel down her body slowly once more before looking her straight in the eye. "Beautiful." I said with as much conviction as I could muster. She smiled brightly at my compliment of her new figure and bent down to reach for her bag. I was quicker than her and grabbed it up before she could touch it.

"Now, what kind of fiance would I be...to let his girl carry a heavy bag such as this?" I quirked my brow at her playfully before throwing my other arm around her and leading her towards the airport exit.

She giggled quietly and kept her eyes on my face the whole walk to the exit. I could feel her stare and knew exactly what she was doing. Hell, if I didn't have to direct us around traffic I'd be ogling the shit out of her too.

We got to the taxi area before I realized she only had this small duffle bag.

"Is this all you have for two weeks?" I questioned her. She merely shrugged and continued out the automatic doors to the taxi pull up. I, however, was very intrigued. The dufflebag was big enough to hold maybe two days worth of clothing, tops.

"Let me guess, Alice sent ahead some clothing?" I was digging and wouldn't give up until she relented and answered my questions. I was beginning to wonder if maybe she didn't pack clothes in hopes of staying the room for the first week. I mean we were staying at a quaint little bed and breakfast, Esme's idea of course. Those places tended to have everything you needed and were often times stayed in for honeymoons and romantic weekends. Clothing optional.

"You know me, I don't need to pack my entire closet like Alice for any trip." She smirked as I opened the first taxi door we came to.

I was very curious now and had to refrain from unzipping the small bag just a bit to reveal what she had indeed packed. I decided it would all be out soon enough and waiting to see if she had only packed lingerie could be some form of erotic foreplay.

The ride to the Inn we were staying at was quite long. We talked about the last few months and kissed chastely, held hands. If you didn't know us, you'd think we were newly weds with the amount of touching and sweet nothings whispered. Newly married. We hadn't talked much about when we wanted to officially tie the knot. I know Bella wanted to wait until after she graduated College and I did too. The question though, could we wait that long?

The B&B was perfect. It was a victorian styled house with lots of wild flowers planted in the front and a big willow tree with a tire swing to the left of the wind around porch. The house itself looked old and was painted a faded pink color. We walked in and the smell of coffee and bagels wafted to my nose. My stomache gurgled and I had to stop my tongue from coming out of my mouth, I was famished. It was a little past ten and I haven't eaten since dinner last night. We checked in as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, again Esme's idea. Less of a hassle I guess. The clerk at the front desk starred at me the whole time and I felt like a piece of meat. I ran out of there as soon as she handed me the key, effectively slipping a piece of paper in my hand along with it. I didn't even look at what she had written down, I simply crushed the offending paper into a ball and threw it in the trashcan when she was looking. Bella was fuming and as hot as she looked right now being jealous, I didn't want anything to ruin our time together.

"What a skank, you'd think if someone checked in as a Mr. and Mrs., the other person would get the hint and not throw themselves at you." She grumbled as we trekked up the two flights of stairs to our secluded room. I chuckled quietly and nodded my head in agreement. The girl was indeed a bit trashy to do that.

We finally got to the room and my mouth dropped open in shock at what was inside. The bed was huge, massive, wonderful....it was coming home with me. Dark mahogany wood, sled style with a hand made headboard, with tons of intricate details of cherubs and roses. The beadspread was white and silky. The furniture matched, two sidetables, an armoir, huge flat screen. A small sitting area was placed next to the window, where two small but comfy looking recliners were surrounding a round table. A small gift basket placed in the middle of the table had an assortment of fruits, crackers and champagne. There was a door to the left that probably housed an ensuite bathroom and closet.

"This is beautiful Edward." Bella sighed closing her eyes and soaking in the peace of the entire room. It was very quiet and tranquil here. You could hear birds chirping in the oak tree right outside the window. Our room was the only one on the third floor so we wouldn't have to hear anyone being loud in the hallway.

"You're beautiful and this room is just playing off of that." I smiled her favorite crooked one and waggled my brows. Yeah, I was sucking up to my girl. I was also being completely honest. The room was spectacular but only because Bella was in it with me.

"I love you." She whispered walking towards me. I grabbed her up in my arms and kissed her deeply, passionately, with all the love I had. I walked her backwards toward the bed, not wanting to waste another precious moment together. I laid her down gently and my mouth made it's way down to her delectable collarbone. I was frantically kissing every inch I could get of her with no pause. Even though we were in a frenzy, it was still one of the most sensual moments we'd ever had. Finally, together again. I wanted to strip her clothes off and show her how much I missed her and loved her. Show her she completes me in every way, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. I sighed heavily before kissing her once...twice...three times chastely and jumping up to stop the annoying pounding noise.

"Your bags, sir." An older gentlemen with gray hair walked into the room and set our bags down gently on the small chest at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you." I smiled as I handed him a twenty.

"Anything else, sir?" He asked pleasantly giving Bella a polite smile and wave as well.

"I think we're good for now, but if you could have someone send up some brochures for the area later, that would be great."

He nodded and left with a final wave.

I turned back to Bella and smiled widely.

"Let's unpack!" I said gleefully. I really wanted to know what was in that bag so we could possibly utilize it in the near future.

* * *

Two pairs of jeans, five t-shirts, some barely there sleeveless tops and sneakers later, Bella was unpacked. I couldn't help but frown at the prospects.

"You okay baby?" She asked innocently, knowing damn well she had teased me the whole way here, without coming with at least a garter. I said a few choice words under my breath before grumbling that I was just hungry. She kept smiling as she walked to the door and opened it, waiting for me to follow her lead.

We walked down the stairs and I chanced a small glance towards the front desk, sighing in relief when washed up barbie wasn't working anymore. We decided to just forgo the restaurant experience and ordered lunch at the small cafe they had going in the back closed in porch. The food was excellent, nothing fancy, more like something you'd get at a ma and pop place, but good none the less. We talked some more about college in the fall and exactly how we were going to let on to my family about our engagement without them bitching about the secrecy of it.

"I think we should do it at the end of the summer picnic Alice is planning." Bella urged while playing with the water in her glass with the tip of her finger. It was so innocent but my sick mind went ahead and turned it into an erotic picture. Wet....Hard....Finger. Yeah, the water was wet, the glass hard and Bella's finger. Innocent but kinky in my mind.

"Sounds good to me." I shrugged while trying to rearrange myself in a subtle manner.

"Great." She smiled widely.

"I'm full. You ready to head back up?" I asked somewhat impatiently.

"Sure."

So we left and went back to the room after having the meal billed to our rooms account.

"I'm gonna shower. I have plane stink all over me." Bella said in disgust, doing the cute nose wrinkle face she gets when something displeases her.

"Want some company?"

"Nope." She countered, popping the "p" and turning abruptly to the bathroom door.

"I could help you wash instead." I continued to tease her.

She kept walking and shut the door behind her, which made me chuckle. I knew she threw in a famous eye roll, but couldn't see her face so I wasn't too sure.

I checked my phone, a message from mom and a text from Alice. I called my mom back to tell her we made it safely and not to expect too many calls in the next 7 days. Then I texted the squirt back and told her to leave us the hell alone, she'd get her time with Bella in a week. I flipped on the tv and started flipping through channels. Not really paying attention to what was on, I was more interested in door number two and the hot little number behind it, wet and in the shower...naked.

"Bella...you alright in there?" I shouted from the bed. She had been in there for quite some time and I was sporting a woody the size of texas at the moment. If she didn't hurry up I was going in there and dragging her ass out to have my way with her.

"Just a minute!" She shouted back, I sighed, relieved she wasn't actually drowning in there (anything is possible with Bella) and kicked off my shoes.

I pulled myself back to the headboard and rested back onto it, letting my head fall to the side. I could feel the exhaustion of traveling kicking in.

I willed myself to stay awake but couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Edward..." A sweet angel voice whispered to me. I couldn't see a damn thing, it was too dark in here.

"Wake up sleepy head...." The angel giggled.

"Where are you?" I whined to the voice in my head.

"I'm right here baby." The angel voice seemed to be concerned about something.

"I can't see you." I pouted.

"Open your eyes dumbass." The voice laughed.

So I opened my eyes and there stood my angel, Bella. She was wearing all white. A white slightly see-through nightgown with a white sheer robe over it.

I let my eyes drift down her delicious curves before looking into her beautiful eyes. My breath was caught when I seen the look she was giving me, undeniable lust and devotion. I knew then I would have all my dreams fulfilled tonight. She smiled back at me and crawled her way slowly up my body to straddle my now paralyzed legs. I've seen Bella naked, in the shower. I've seen Bella in just her bra and underwear. I haven't seen Bella like this in a looong ass time though and it was like seeing her for the first time again. I was dazzled by her beauty. She raised her fingers to my lips and traced them gingerly before pulling down on my bottom lip.

"I like this look on you." She giggled.

I smirked and my body melted out of the Bella-induced haze it had been in for the past five minutes. I grabbed her up in my arms and hugged her to my body, letting myself feel each curve of her body and the soft, warm sensation running through my body.

"I like this on you." I pulled back to drag my pointer down the front of her nighty.

She blushed lightly and bit the bottom of her lip, eliciting a deep growling noise to errupt from within my libido. I pulled her down to me and kissed the shit out of her beautiful lips. It was hot and wet, full of love and desperation. It only got better from there. She began gyrating her hips into mine and rolling them in the most delicious way. I was fully aware of her body at this point and reveled in the sweet things she could do to me that no one else ever has. My hands drifted over her body, not staying in one place too long. I needed to feel every inch of her, to make sure she was really here and this was really happening to me. Her skin was soft, velvet; warm and tight in all the right places.

I flipped her over and pulled her legs apart so I could lean into her body comfortably. Our lips detached momentarily but quickly found each other again. I took her left nipple between my thumb and pointer finger, twisting it to a perfect hardness while my other hand caressed her milky thighs. I kissed my way down her neck to the middle of her chest, lightly touching the skin there with my lips, hovering over it and dragging my face to her right breast. My mouth went right to work on sucking in her pert pink nipple. My tongue ravishing it. Bella started to squirm, seeking some kind of friction below. I conceded and dragged my right hand slowly up her thigh to the soft patch of skin between a womans leg and pussy. My breath hitched when I realized she had no panties on. I looked up at her from my position on her tit and raised an eyebrow. She giggled and pushed my head back into her boob. I grunted which made her giggle some more.

I let one finger dip into her dripping pussy...then two.

"Fuck baby! You're so fucking wet for me." I growled, releasing her puckered nipple and looking down where my hand was.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah baby?"

"Lick me." She stated. I looked up at her in shock. Bella was always so shy when it came to sex but now myy baby was giving me orders in this sexy confident voice. I almost came undone at just the sound of her voice.

"Where do you want me to lick you baby?" I asked her huskily. I wanted to see how much of a vixen this woman before me could really be.

"I want you to lick my pussy Edward. I want you to lick me dry and then I want your mouth on my mouth so I can taste myself." She practically growled it out and my dick twitched at just the thought of Bella tasting herself.

"Fuck baby. You can't do that to me, I won't last much longer with that kind of talk." I breathed out, trying to calm down enough so I didn't spill my load like some twelve year old with no experience.

She giggled and ran her hands through my hair, pushing me down to where she wanted me.

I licked my lips in anticipation as I stared hungrily at her wet pussy. Her pussy was like seeing a big fucking bottle of water in a desert after days of walking. It glistened and smelled divine, like plums and sugar.

I looked up at my baby one more time to make sure this is what she truly wanted, the swift nod of her head and the glaze in her eyes told me not to fuck around right now and just do it. So I did. I dove right in and let me tell you, Bella's pussy is the best pussy I've ever tasted. Not only did she smell like plums and sugar she tasted like fucking plums and sugar with a hint of lemon. De-lisc-ious!

I wanted to bottle this shit and sell it and then kick my ass for even thinking like that because no one would ever get the opportunity to taste my Bella like I did.

I sucked lightly on her clit and licked up every bit of her pussy juice that poured between her legs. I pushed my middle finger into her and began a slow rhythm of penetration. I wanted to work her up to a climax, spread it out and let her enjoy this time. I didn't want to rush it.

Bella was writhing on top of the bed, clutching the sheets in her tiny fists and wiggling her hips. I placed my hand down on her stomache and grabbed her ass with my other hand, keeping her in place while my tongue brought her pleasure.

I could feel that she was getting a little too antsy and restless so I bit down on her nub lightly and watched as her back arched off the bed, a chorus of swear words pouring out of her mouth as she came undone. Her toes curled and her cheeks flushed down to her chest. She bucked her hips and thrashed her head back and forth almost violently. I kept my finger going and didn't once let up on the tongue action until she calmed down.

I gave her a few seconds to catch her breath before climbing on top of her and giving her the kiss she demanded. She moaned into the kiss and licked my lips and hers. I rolled off of her and snuggled into her. Pulling her to my chest and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams baby." I whispered to her.

"Lurv ye." She slurred, my poor baby was so tired she couldn't even talk. I chuckled lightly and tightened my grip on her. Never wanting to let her go again.

* * *

I woke up early the next day. Bella was still sleeping peacefully. I let myself watch her for a few minutes. I was amazed by how soft her breaths were while she slept, her hair was messy but it only added to her beauty. Her lips were slighly pouted and light pink. Her eyelids fluttered lightly and her dark lashes tickled the skin under her eyes. My eyes wandered lower to her uncovered body, she had kicked the blankets off of her at one point in the night. Her chest heaved with each breath she took and I was instantly hard. She owned my junk. If watching her breathe got me off, then I was whipped and in love. I would proudly scream that shit off a building though. 'Bella Swan has officially stolen my, Edward Cullen's, black heart and turned it gold!'

I looked away somewhat ashamed at a ogling an angel while she slept. After taking a few deep breaths I dragged my lame ass out of bed and dragged my hand through my hair. I stretched my back muscles and cracked my neck while walking to the window to have a peak outside the window. The Bed and Breakfast was right next to a beautiful lake where they rented canoes, boats, jet skis...basically if it could be used on water they had it. The weather looked to be pretty fair out, probably around 70 degrees, maybe higher with sunshine. I knew exactly what we would be doing today.

I jumped into the shower real quick, being as quiet as possible. I didn't want to wake Bella up until I had the days plans all ready to go. I changed quickly into a pair of khaki shorts and polo.

I made my way downstairs and into the dining room, noticing that barbie was back at her desk but was busy with other customers. Thank God! I went to the display rack they had with different brochures displaying popular tourist attractions and such. I grabbed the one for lake reservations and then some for the zoo, shopping district, museum and some nature programs.

I dialed up the number on the brochure for the lake and was immediately greeted by a gruff voice.

"Morris and Son, how can I help you?" The man asked.

"I need to rent a canoe that holds two for later today." I spoke up in a business tone.

"I'll need your name and credit card information. What time you looking for?"

I wanted to walk around with Bella after she woke up, the scenery here was beautiful and they had this huge library in the town square I knew she'd love to visit. Then I planned on taking her on a picnic by the lake for lunch and surprising her with the canoes afterwards.

"Around 2pm. My credit card number is...... and the name is Edward Cullen." I replied after a moment.

"Alright Mr. Cullen you are all set, just need to see some form of identification when you come by. Stop in at the office and someone will walk you down to the lake and set you up in the canoe."

"Thanks."

I hung up and continued on to the kitchen area. I asked the cook in there if he could possibly set up a picnic lunch for two by noon today and have it up at the front desk for me. He agreed happily and I gave him a big tip for being such a cool dude.

I grabbed a few bagels and some juice from the dining room and made my way back upstairs to Bella.

The bed was empty when I walked in the door but I heard the shower running so I didn't freak out. I set the bagels down and carried the juice to the bathroom with me. The water turned off just as I opened the door slightly and peeked in.

"Hey gorgeous!" I flashed Bella my crooked smile, momentarily freezing her in place before she smiled back at me.

"Why did you let me sleep last night?" She pouted.

"Well good morning to you too." I joked with her.

"Good morning hunky boyfriend, you look hot as always and I'm happy to see you." She said sweetly. "Now tell me why you let me fall asleep last night. I wanted you to fuck me senseless before I passed out or at least you could've let me return the favor." She was back to pouting.

"Baby, I'm just happy being here with you. It's not all about sex this week, kay? We are here to spend time with each other and have some fun." I was totally using the Cullen Charm on her ass because the last thing I wanted was for Bella to be upset the whole weekend over something so silly as not giving me head.

She nodded and smiled brightly, then she saw the OJ in my hand and bounced eagerly over to me, grabbed it out of my hand and washed it down in two gulps.

"AHHH! De-lisc!" She purred.

"Only the best for you baby." I growled while glancing at her wet, naked body.

"Mmmm...you're the best, does that mean I get you too?" She asked coyly, looking up at me while fluttering her eyelashes.

I let my head fall back and groaned because she had given me the second boner of the day without meaning to.

"You will be the death of me woman!"

She giggled and then huffed.

"Fine. I'll get dressed."

I swatted her ass for good measure before kicking my ass out of the bathroom to give her space to do her thing.

Thirty minutes later Bella came waltzing out of the bathroom fully dressed. She was wearing a ruffled jean skirt with a white halter and a light creme colored jacket. Her hair was curled and shiny and bounced with each step she took. Her make-up was very light, my girl sticks to lip-gloss and mascara.

I grabbed her up and wound my arms around her waist, planting a big sloppy wet kiss on her cheek. She tried to wiggle free when I started tickling her sides.

"Ed-Edward...st st stooop!" She giggled. I laughed at her flushed appearance and kissed her forehead before leaning down and capturing her lips in mine. I broke away quicker than I would've liked but I had a good day planned out for my girl and I wanted her to have fun this week. Not be couped up in a bedroom, although I know she wouldn't mind that either.

"Hungry?" I asked her, gesturing towards the now cold bagels. She nodded and grabbed one out of the bag. I got one for myself too and then we headed out the door. We walked down to the first floor holding hands and munching on our breakfast. The barbie bitch licked her lips and shot me a flirty smirk while shooting daggers at my Bella. I shook my head with a disgusted look on my face and wrapped my arm around Bella's waste, pulling her closer to me so the bitch would get the hint. !

Bella, thankfully, did not notice this as she was too wrapped up in her surroundings.

The street outside was lined with big trees, with blooming flowers the color of fuscia. The air was so refreshing here, it smelt like flowers, strawberries and an ocean breeze. I breathed in deeply and shut my eyes, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. Bella did the same thing as me, breathing in deeply and shutting her eyes.

"It's so wonderful here Edward. I feel like we've been here for so much longer than we have, it's so relaxing." She breathed heartily.

"Me too baby." I whispered in her ear. She shivered, which made me chuckle, no way was she cold. I let my arm hang over her shoulder, bringing her closer to me. I put her in a soft headlock and kissed the top of her head before releasing her and grabbing up her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously, watching the sidewalk and avoiding the cracks in it.

"There's a library in the town square. The building is ancient really and they have a ton of first edition books. Of course, you can't take them out of the library but I thought maybe it would be fun to look around and maybe you could read to me a little." When I turned my head to gauge her reaction I was nervous, but when I finally seen the huge smile on her face and her eyes lit up like lights on a christmas tree, I knew I had done good.

"That sounds so wonderful Edward!" She gushed, skipping a little. After that her pace picked up a bit and we got to the library in no time. Main Street was littered with stores and small cafes. The library was at the far end of the street, facing the rest of the town. The position of the building to the town put emphasis on the fact that it indeed did keep this town together. This building was the base of the entire town. It did look ancient too, but well kept. The stairs were steep going up so I had to hold onto Bella firmly so she wouldn't slip. The doors were heavy oak with brass handles, the building looked like it was made of golden bricks. It was very beautiful. I expected to walk into the building and find lanterns and feather ink pens but instead found it to be very up-to-date. There were security cameras in every corner, metal detectors at every exit. The bottom floor had tables for studying, tables for computer work, filing cabinets, a kids korner and then of course the librarian/reference desk.

We decided to explore the upstairs, not really seeing much on the bottom floor for us.

The upstairs was filled with books, row upon row. Every book in the world had to be in this place. Bella ran to the first shelf, closest to us and let her finger run along each title of every book before going down to the next row and doing the same thing. I watched her in awe for about ten minutes, she continued browsing each section before she gasped loudly and pulled a book out of the shelf she was currently scanning.

"Oh my goodness, this is almost impossible to find." She cried happily. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a dark corner where there were bean bags lying around haphazardly. I sat down in one and pulled her down on my lap. Bella was fingering the leather of the book, a look of pure admiration on her face.

"What is it baby?" I asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to break up her trance too much.

"A very rare book of poems by William Cullen Bryant." She whispered.

"Cullen, huh?" I chuckled at the conicidence.

"You think maybe you two could be related I mean he was alive in the 1800's. It is possible." She bounced on my knee in excitement.

"It's possible." I conceded.

"Wow....Listen to this. This is my favorite poem by him."

(I'm not going to waste time pasting...if you want to know the poem it's called Thanatopsis by William Cullen Bryant. Go look it up!)

"That's some pretty deep shit baby." I let a woosh of air escape my lungs. The poem was light in the beginning but then went into a vast description of death bound in the arms of mother nature. I guess in a way it was a beautiful poem, telling us to embrace our death when it comes to be our time. Carpe Diem, live life to the fullest while you can so that when your life tumbless towards the end of the tunnel, you will be at peace with yourself. It was breathtaking and of course only Bella would bring such a beautiful poem alight to my eyes.

I sighed and kissed her head.

"I love all of his work, but this was his gem." She glowed.

We spent another hour in that little corner reading through that little book. When noon rolled around I grabbed Bella up and practically had to drag her out of the library.

"I know you like it there but I promise you that the afternoon I have planned for us will more than make up for it." I cooed at her lovingly.

She shrugged and nodded dejectedly. I stopped and brought her to a hault. I raised her chin up with my finger and kissed her deeply. I felt her lips twitch up slightly and then decided to pull back.

"I promise you we will come back later on this week."

"REALLY??!?? Oh thank you so much Edward!" She cried happily.

"There's my girl." I murmured into her hair.

We walked hand in hand to the B&B, making small talk and pointing out the different types of trees loitering the streets. When we got back Bella left to go back to the room to freshen up while I checked on our picninc lunch. The basket was on the front desk as promised, however, I'd have to go through barbie to get to it.

Alright man up Cullen, this is for Bella...you need the sustenance of the food for later tonight. WIth that thought in mind I marched over to the desk and knocked on the wood lightly to get her attention. I could see a glimpse of facebook on the computer screen and snorted...Go figure! She was probably stalking some unlucky schmuck on there.

"Hey shug, what can I do for you?" She purred.

I gagged a little in my mouth at the rancid breath the girl was spurtin' out and smiled my panty dropping smile. Maybe if I could dazzle her this would be quick and painless for the both of us.

"I believe that's for me." I said in a polite tone whilst pointing at the wicker basket.

"Would that be for one or two Mr. Cullen." She said suggestively.

"That would be for two." A angry voice said from behind me. I tensed up momentarily at the tone she used but relaxed when she grasped my arm gently and leaned up to kiss me on the lips. Marking her territory.

Barbie glared at Bella and sniffed loudly before saying, "MY bad. Here ya go." as she thrust the basket at Bella. I grabbed it before it hit her in the face and then turned to glare at the bitch for being rude to my angel.

"Bit-"

"She's not even worth it Edward." Bella purred seductively in my ear. Okay so we're on boner number three and it's only lunchtime...FUUUUCK!

"Your right," I shrugged while looking deeply in her eyes before looking back to Barbie, "she's nothing to me." I said harshly

The girl mumbled something under her breath before turning back to the computer screen before her.

I grabbed bella up in my arms and carried her bridal style down to the lake, with the basket in my hand.

We set up on a picnic bench and sat down squished together to eat. The cook packed a simple lunch of sandwiches and some salads. We ate quickly, not having to say much, just enjoying each others body heat. When we got done eating I suggested we take a walk by the lake.

"You're a wonderful person Edward." Bella gushed.

"Nah, it was just a lunch Bella." I said sheepishly. Edward Cullen is never embarrassed but she made me feel like a saint and I was definitely not one of those.

"It was perfect." She kissed my hand before letting go and running away from me. I halted momentarily, shocked at her actions but then I heard her beautiful giggle and knew the game she wanted to play. I chased her down a few yards before catching up to her and throwing her in the air and over my shoulder. Swatting her ass playfully I jogged the rest of the way to the boathouse.

"Ready for your next surprise?" I asked.

She squirmed in my arms before saying, "Bring it Cullen. Do your worst."

I wasn't about to let that go so I gave her ass a nice little love bite which made her scream out and swatted my ass. I chuckled, liking this light playful banter we had going on.

I held the door open for her and we walked into the log cabin. Bella looked amused but confused. There was a whole bunch of fishing gear and some scuba suits. I nudged her on the shoulder and she took off to explore the shop while I got our canoe ready.

After showing my ID and signing the credit card slip I called for Bella to join me and we followed the old man who did the transaction down to the lake. When Bella noticed the canoe she gasped and hugged me fiercly.

"Oh Edward. This is so wonderful and romantic. This is the best day of my life...so far."

"It's only going to get better baby." I kissed her neck and then had to stop myself from groping her in front of this old man.

The guy gave us some simple guidelines and I helped Bella into a life jacket before putting one on myself. We got into the canoe and the man pushed us into the lake. He gave a quick wave to us before heading back to the cabin.

Bella was looking around us, watching the ripples in the water that the oars created. The speed of the canoe was slow but the wind still caught her hair and blew it gently around her face. I stopped rowing for a moment and leaned towards her to push the hair out of her face. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her lightly once, twice before diving in and pressing our lips together forcefully. She tasted wonderful and I licked her lips, begging for her to let me in, let me taste more of her. Our tongues connected and danced wildy together. Neither one of us holding back anything. We broke apart when the canoe started to sway back and forth and then laughed at the situation we would've been in if we continued. I like a wet Bella, but not when it's lake water that is probably polluted enough to gas up a car.

* * *

**Okay so I'm really sorry it took so effing long to post up this chapter. As you can tell, I'm extending the story. I hated how I had it before, not enough detail and it rushed through their vacation and I didn't like the original ending. So I was doing a lot of re-writing. Not to mention that my 3 year anniversary and my daughter's 2nd birthday party just passed this past month, so I was busy planning for all of that. I want to post more than this but I don't want to keep everyone waiting longer. I am going to be out of town for the next week but will try to write when I can and hopefully have something posted up the first week of December. Please bare with me here. I'm still learning lol.**

**If you read my story, please review it. I have so many people putting my story on alert and on their favorites list but yet no one reviews and it makes me sad. Those reviews are awesome when I get them and they do encourage me. I'm not going to be a schnub and say I won't post anymore chapters until I get so many reviews because it's not fair to those of you who do review. So PLEEEEASE review!!!**

**Thanks!**

**Oh and this chapter will continue into the next and it will continue their date.**


	17. Chapter 17

EPOV

After our canoe ride together, Bella and I decided to stay in the room for the rest of the evening and watch movies.

We were watching 'While You Were Sleeping' with Sandra Bullock, I know major chick flick, but for Bella I'd do anything. I couldn't help but start to feel a little guilty as I watched Sandra's character harbor all those secrets. I guess my situation doesn't really relate to hers in any way. She lied about being engaged to someone. I danced around not telling Bella about Lauren's much unwanted advances towards me while she was gone. I keep telling myself it is no big deal really, I never accepted anything from her; but deep down I knew Bella deserved to know. She would be mad, yeah, but she still had the right to know.

Bella was laying down on top of me while I sprawled out on our bed. Her muscles were a bit tense so I lightly began massaging her arms.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked soothingly.

She didn't answer right away and I thought maybe she had falled asleep. I pushed myself up off the bed some to get a look at her face and saw a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Bella?" I was starting to worry over her not talking to me. I shook her a little and she looked up at me; her face a mix of anguish and guilt.

"Edward, I have something to tell you. I just don't know how to tell you." Her voice was shaky and hesitant. She went to sit up but I just pulled her into me and used the pad of my thumb to wipe her tears away.

"You can tell me anything sweetheart. Now, what is bothering you?"

"Well....I..uhm....God this is so hard." She breathed out heavily.

"Bella..." I drifted off in a reprimanding tone.

"Please, just tell me what-"

"I kissed Angela." She squealed before jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. I could distinctively hear the lock turn.

_What the fuck? Who's Angela?_

"Angela who?" I shouted at her through the door.

"Weber!" She shouted back, I could hear the anxiety in her voice.

"The math dweeb? When?" I was more curious than furious about the situation.

"At the Halloween Party." She squeaked.

"Oh." I shrugged my shoulders, which she couldn't see.

"Okay, so why are we hiding in the bathroom then?" I was really unsure of her reaction to all this. I mean yeah I guess kissing another girl could constitute as cheating while in a relationship...if you're a guy. I'm an ex-playboy, I got my rocks off to this shit before and knowing Bella was into something like that made me hard as fuck.

I heard the click of the lock on the door and Bella peeked an eye through the small opening.

"Wait...you're not mad?" She asked unsure now.

I belted out a deep laugh and my whole body trembled with it. She thought I could be mad at her for doing a fuckhot thing like that.

"Bella, that is by far...THE hottest thing you've ever told me. Better than dirty talk." I chuckled.

She quirked an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Really?"

Oh, what a coy little beauty you are.

"Yes!" I practically shouted while smiling widely at her.

I could visibly see her shoulders relaxing as she opened the door the rest of the way.

"I thought you would be pissed." She sighed.

"I am kind of mad...but only because I wasn't there to witness it." I admitted sheepishly.

"Sorry." She shrugged innocently.

"I have to tell you something too."

Her interest piqued she took a step towards me with her hands on her hips.

"Go ahead." She waved her hands frantically when I didn't say anthing right away.

"First, you have to leave the confines of the bathroom. You need to sit." I told her softly.

She gave me her suspicious look and conceded, dragging her feet to the big plushy bed.

"Okay, so when you were gone I had a few problems with a certain someone. Before I divulge into explanation, I just want to let you know that all of her advances were put down before they were all the way out. I didn't want her attention, I wanted yours because I missed you so damn much; you were all I ever thought about, still are."

She began playing with the hem of her shirt and looked down biting her lip. Normally, this behavior would make me exceptionally hard and the want to just attack her lips would set in, making me jump her. I knew I had to get this out though before she bit through skin.

"Lauren." I simply said.

She shot off the bed and went for the bathroom again, a few tears falling down her cheeks. Before she reached the door I grabbed her arms firmly but softly.

"Look at me." I ordered her gently.

She looked up at me and her face crushed me instantly.

"Bella...please don't cry. I didn't do anything with her, I swear. I just thought it would be best to tell you all this just in case it ever came up."

"I know, I believe you." She sniffled.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked perplexed.

"I met someone in Phoenix."

My body tensed and I retracted my hold on her immediately.

"It's not what you think." She begged me to understand but all that was going through my mind was that she only told me this because she was leaving me.

"Why did you come here then?" My voice was harsher than I meant it to be and she shrinked back a little.

"I wanted to see you, of course. I love you." She cried silently.

"Don't lie to me Bella. How can you say you love me when you're tramping around in Phoenix with someone else?"

"If you'll let me explain, I'm sure you'll understand better and won't jump to conclusions." She said firmly while hardening her gaze on me.

"What's to understand here? You went off and found another dude to fuck? You replaced me and became a whore? I get it Bella." I shouted at her. My fists were clenched tightly to my sides. I wanted to throw something or punch something, but not near Bella. Even if she did hurt me this badly, I could never harm her like that.

"Don't say that." She mumbled.

"What should I say then?" I was pissed and it was showing through my tone of voice.

"Sorry would be a good way to start." She said angrily.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I shrugged. She looked at me then and started towards me but I shrugged away from her and continued.

"I'm sorry I met you. I'm sorry that you're a whore who cheated on me while I locked myself up in my room everyday for the past five months pining over you." My words were harsh and untrue. But I couldn't care at a time like this. She hurt me, I would hurt her.

"You're an asshole!" She seethed before stomping off into the bathroom. This time I didn't stop her.

* * *

Bella stayed in the bathroom until it was time for bed. She made her way hastily to the bed and dropped onto it, turning on her side to face away from me and covering herself with the blankets. I huffed and got up, grabbing a pillow and the extra throw off the bed, I made myself a makeshift bed on the floor.

"I didn't fuck him." She whispered.

"You wanted to though." I know I sounded like a two year old but I was pissed still.

"No, I wanted you and that's it. No one else but you." She was getting mad again and deep down I was thrilled by her reaction. I wanted her mad because then it would make it easier on me to be the prick I so wanted to be at that moment.

"Uh huh." I replied, not interested in her lame excuses.

"He's gay." She said again.

"Riight. I'm gay too ya know."

"You don't believe me?" She asked quietly.

"No. I don't believe you."

"You're a hypocrit." She got up to stand over me with her arms crossed.

"How so? Please enlighten me miss I know everything?" I sat up too, glaring at her.

"I believed you about Lauren when I could've easily chose not to trust you. You're past really doesn't help you in the trust department. I love you and I trust what you tell me. I however, have done nothing to make you not trust me...ever! Yet, you have this houlier than thou attitude going on and can't even trust me when I'm telling you the truth."

"Why did you keep him a secret then?" I quirked a brow. She seemed speechless and I knew I had her there. Her mouth was hanging open and she looked guilty.

"That's what I thought." I replied darkly, laying back down and closing my eyes.

"That's it then?" She asked.

"Yup." I popped the 'P' before starting to fake snore.

I heard a door close, assuming it was the bathroom and decided to get some much needed sleep. We'd deal with this shit in the morning.

* * *

I woke up early enough to where the sun wasn't even up yet. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was just now four in the morning. I leaned up on my elbows and glanced at the bed. It was empty.

_She's probably calling her 'boyfriend' in the bathroom. _I thought darkly. I got up to go check on her, despite my temper towards her, I still needed to know she was okay. Upon entering the dark bathroom, I noticed she wasn't in there either. I noticed her toothbrush missing and checked the closet to find her suitcase gone as well. F

_Figures, as soon as things get tough, she runs for the hills._

I walked back into the bedroom and flopped on the bed, not wanting to think about anything. I inhaled deeply and was assaulted by Bella's distinct smell. A few tears escaped my eyes and I quickly wiped them away while coughing roughly to cover up my pussy moment. I got back up and retrieved my phone.

No missed calls.

Where the hell is she?

I threw on a pair of sweats and my jacket and left the room to see if she maybe got another room to sleep in.

"Can I help you sir?" The old man at the desk asked me when I walked up to him.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if any rooms were reserved for a Miss Bella Swan recently." I asked him.

"Sorry, I can't give that information out." He smiled sympathetically at me.

"Yeah, thanks anyways." I left knowing I wouldn't get anywhere if I tried to force the information out of him.

I hit Bella's name on my cellphone and heard it ringing through the earpiece.

_"Hey this is Bella...can't get to the phone right now. You know what to do!" _Her voice chirped happily through the reciever.

_"Bella...this is insane. Pick up the damn phone! Look, where are you? I'm worried."_

I hung up and tried again. After four rings her voicemail picked up again and I hung up. I began stalking around the hotel looking for any signs of her.

Nothing.

I decided to text her instead.

_I'm mad and you're mad. I need to know you're safe at least. Then I'll leave you alone. ~E_

I waited ten minutes and still no reply. I sighed heavily and sunk into the leather armchair in the small den they had here.

My phone went off and I dropped it on the floor in my hurry to answer it. After retrieving it, I didn't even stop to look at the caller id first.

"Hello. Bella." I said breathlessly.

"What the hell did you do Edward? Can you never do anything right?" Alice shrieked on the other end.

"Where is she Alice?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm not telling you that. You don't deserve her you know."

"I don't deserve her! She lied to me." I shouted, then looked around anxiously realizing it was early morning and I was being a bit too loud.

"This is why she probably didn't want to tell you. You assume things too easily." She sighed impatiently.

"You knew?" I accused her harshly.

"I knew she had a friend out there that was a male. I didn't like it either Edward, but she needed someone. I just found out he's gay. Bella said she would've told me earlier but it wasn't her secret to tell." Alice said gently.

"Is she with you?" I began unwinding and sadness began to take over.

"She's on her way here."

"How do you know he's gay for sure though? How do you know he's not lying about that to her." I asked pathetically, whining almost.

"Because it's Bella and if she says he's gay...he's gay. Besides she told me he has a boyfriend and they do PDA in front of her all the time."

"Fuck. What am I going to do Alice?" My shoulders drooped in defeat and I hung my head letting it fall into my free hand.

"Fix it." She said simply.

"How?" I practically begged her for the miracle that could save our relationship.

"You'll figure something out."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's so short but I did have to start from scratch and I didn't want you all waiting anymore for an update. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I have read them all and appreciate them so much. I wish I could get back to you all on them but right now I'm swamped with Christmas preparations and finding a new job. BLAH! I hope this chapter kind of makes up for things. It's angsty and full of awesomeness. Sorry there are no lemons in this one, wasn't feeling it. I did keep some of my original outline that I lost but added some more things to it.**

**Next update will be here soon! No promises on a date but definitely before Christmas!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay so here's the next chapter. I hope it lives up to all of yours expectations. Again I'm sorry for the delay in my writing. We're getting there though I promise. Please let me know if you find any grammar errors or if something doesn't make sense to you. I know there are a few run-on sentences in this chapter and I do apologize for them. I don't have time to go back right now to fix things and I don't like going over things at all because then I tend to erase it all. Anyways, enjoy this chappie. **

**One more important thing. Yes, I know some of the time is fast forwarded. A lot of things are being left out and there's not as much E/B time in SunValley as you expected nor was there much A/B/Esme/Edward time either. I did this for a reason. One: I want to finish this story up because my schedule is expanding and I rarely have the time nor energy to write much. Two: The next chapter is the last and final chapter. Things will be Fast Forwarded in that one as well. Mostly just the time between the departure from Sun Valley to a week before moving to Dartmouth. Who likes reading a story with E/B being miles apart? **

**Is there going to be a sequel? Maybe. I am leaving the story at a point where I can add more if I would like, yep that's right no epilogue in this story. If I have time I will write down some stuff. No promises though, I kind of like where I'm leaving them right now. **

**Expect the next and final chapter to be well over 10,000 words. Just catching up and finishing up. Laterz! :P**

BPOV

"I mean how can he say those things Alice?" I practically shouted at my best friend from Forks.

"Bella he was upset, he thought he had lost you." She tried to soothe me but I was beyond being soothed at the moment.

"He called me a whore!" I screamed at her.

"HE WHAT?!?!" She jumped off her bed so fast you'd think she was a vampire and stalked towards her cellphone, cursing silently under her breath.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously, tapping my foot on the floor.

"Calling that son of a bitch and letting him have it."

"Alice, no, don't do that." I whined.

"Why not? I was going to help him plead his case but not anymore."

I couldn't help but giggle at her flushed appearance. I have never seen Alice so pissed off before and the sight was highly amusing.

Alice stopped dialing and began laughing loudly too.

"Holy shit. I don't know what came over me." She giggled into her hands that were still holding her cellphone.

"It's okay. I was the same way too." I cooed at her.

"Shut up." She snapped playfully.

We both jumped onto her bed and sat indian style facing each other.

"We need a plan." Alice finally said, looking so serious I had to bite my lip from the giggles threatening to errupt again.

"A plan for what?" I asked while letting a small hiccup escape me.

"To get him back, of course!" She cried out!

"Alice, I don't know. I just want to leave it alone right now. He'll eventually realize he fucked up, again, and will come crawling back to me." I said certainly.

"So you're going to take him back, just like that?" She asked bewildered.

"I love him Alice. Would you not do the same for Jasper?" I asked innocently, using full power of my doe eyes.

"I would." She agreed shrugging her shoulders with a far away look on her face. When some drool started falling down her chin I decided it was time to get back to the converstaion at hand.

"I mean, he was just so mad. I guess I could have worded it better." I admitted while nodding my head.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Alice quirked her eyebrows and twitched her lips.

"I told him that I met someone in Phoenix." I said sheepishly while retracting back from her.

"No wonder he jumped to conclusions. BELLA! This is Edward we're talking about here. Highly overprotective of you and irrevocably in love with you. I probably would have reacted the same way." She chastised me. Her finger pointing to my chest.

"You would have called me a whore who fucked him?" I asked, getting mad at her.

"Well, no. He was wrong to do that but I think he was just so hurt by what he thought had happened-"

"If he would've shut up for like two minutes, he would've known nothing had happened between us." I pulled on my hair, getting frustrated over the whole situation.

"I know." Alice nodded her head.

_BANG!_

"What was that?" I furrowed my brows at Alice, who in turn did the same to me.

"I dunno. Let's go see." Alice got up from the bed and headed towards her door.

"Wait!" I whisper-shouted at her.

"What?" She hissed through her teeth.

"Is that really smart. What if someone is breaking into your house. Like a hardened criminal or something." I was getting nervous. We were the only two home and it was past midnight. Her parents were in Port Angeles for the night at some design conference.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. This house has more alarm systems than The Louvre." She laughed silently before cracking her door open a bit. I got up and grabbed what I thought was a bat but ended up being some kind of shoe holder...go figure...like Alice Cullen would own a bat. Hey it was wood and it was sturdy, that's all that mattered right now.

"Okay I'm going to check downstairs, you check up here and then meet in Edwards room." She whispered over her shoulder as she grabbed a brush and a curling iron off her dresser.

"What are you going to do with those Alice, beautify them to death?" I giggled.

"You'll be next if you don't stop making fun of me. Now git!" She demanded in a low whisper.

I followed her out into the hallway where we seperated ways. She went down the grand staircase and I started down the hall. I looked throughout her parents bedroom first, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. I walked through their bathroom and closet, holding the shoe rack thingy above my head, ready for an attack. I decided to lock their door after leaving, that way the intruder couldn't go in there to hide from me. Stupid thought, yeah, they probably were waiting for me not running from me. Times like this though, your brain doesn't think that way.

After checking all the other rooms upstairs and locking them behind me I went to Edwards room. I walked in and past his bed, not seeing the body on the bed at first. I walked into the bathroom and took up my defensive stance, shoe rack above head. I pulled back the shower curtain and let out a sigh when I seen it was empty. I took two steps back preparing myself to go back into the room and wait for Alice when I bumped into a hard body. A tall body, definitely not Alice's body. I went to scream but the mans hand wrapped firmly over my mouth before I could even get a squeak out. I pulled the shoe rack thingy forward, intending on impaling the person behind me with it before it was grabbed gently from my grip and placed delicately on the tile flooring.

I was in some state of shock throughout this all and hadn't moved but once I realized the situation again I begam squirming agains the attacker. Kicking and punching. I got a good grab of his hair and pulled as hard as I could.

"You know I like it rough." A sweet voice cooed in my ear. A familiar voice. Edward.

I began pulling his hair harder now and kicking harder with all my might. I was fucking pissed still and he has the nerve to attack me, scaring me shitless.

"Bella, calm the fuck down it's me." He said in a demanding tone.

He pulled his hand off my mouth and released me. I turned around to face him.

"I know." I simply said before jumping on him.

"Bella...What the fuck?" He shrieked out in shock. I had got a good hold of his hair now and was cursing him out worse than a sailor.

"After everything we've been through." I muttered angrily.

"I'm SORRY!" He yelled out in pain after he successfully relieved my fierce grip on his hair.

"Sorry...hah! Sorry won't fix this Edward. You called me a WHORE!" I spat at him, huffing like a damn three year old who didn't get the new toy at the store. I crossed my arms and stared him down, waiting for what he was going to come up with next.

"Look, I don't want to fucking fight with you Bella. I feel like an asshole for saying that shit about you and to you. I was just so fucking pissed off. I thought you'd left me or were about to leave me. Fuck. I don't know, okay? I made a mistake and I assumed shit. I'm sorry." Edward pulled at his hair and shrugged his shoulders. He sounded so sad and dejected.

"You know what they say about that word assume right? It makes an ASS out of U and ME!" I screeched causing Edward to chuckle.

"So not the time to laugh Edward." I deadpanned stomping my foot.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You tend to say that word a lot lately." I grimaced.

"Damn it Bella. I don't know what to do right now. How can I make this up to you?" He begged me for the answer but this time I wasn't relenting. He had to prove himself to me.

"You're not a whore, far from it. I should have let you explain everything before jumping into daft conclusions. I do trust you, with everything." He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before continuing. "All I heard was you saying you met someone in Phoenix. At that moment, all I could think of was you leaving me and I broke down, alright? There I said it. I Edward Cullen am a weak man who has fallen so deep in love with a Goddess that broke him. There. Is that what you wanted to hear?" A few silent tears streaked his cheeks and I felt something in my gut tighten, nausea working it's way up.

"I never meant to hurt you. I faded into black when all that shit came out. I was closing up to protect myself. I can't live without you Bella, I never want to try doing it either. Will you please forgive me and work with me to get past all this crap?" He gave me the puppy dog pout and I melted. I couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"I need you too, more than you think I do. I can never willingly leave you either. I'm sorry I kept Tyler a secret. I wanted to tell you and it's not that I kept him from you out of a guilty conscious. I just didn't want to have this, _I waved between Edward and myself, _discussion over the phone. I might have never seen you again and that risk was not one worth taking. That's why I waited to tell you about him. I know I should've worded it better and that is my fault. I'm sorry too." I breathed out the last part while looking down at the floor.

A few moments passed by and the only sound coming from the room was our labored breathing. Finally, I heard his heavy steps come across the carpet to me. He lifted my head and looked deep into my eyes.

"Are we okay?" He whispered with new hope in his eyes. I nodded once, unable to speak.

I needed him more than ever and I let him know that by jumping into his arms and practically choke holding him. I kissed him then. Hard. Long. Hot and Heavy. Passionate. I wanted him to know everything in that kiss. How much I love him and want him. How much I missed him. How much I needed him.

I could feel him telling me the same things in the way he kissed me back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered between kisses and gasps for air.

"Me too." I said.

"I love you." He breathed into my hair as his tongue and mouth assaulted my neck and jaw with hot, wet kisses.

"Me too." I repeated.

He chuckled lightly before pulling back from me. He bent down to put me back on my feet and had to pry my arms from around his neck.

"We need to talk. Again. But not now. I need you now. Can you accept that?" He asked me seriously.

I nodded in a daze and before I knew what was happening, Edward had me backed up against the wall. His knee was pressed between my legs, hitting that sensitive core of mine and making me go crazy for more. His lips whispered kisses down my jaw and his hands, oh my gosh, his hands were trailing beautiful patterns along my arms and back. I was dizzy about him.

I felt so useless, being pushed up against the wall while he took over my body. I felt my hands gripping his muscular shoulders while he kept kissing down my neck to my collarbone and letting his hands caress my breasts outside my clothes.

"Feels so good...don't stop...ever." I gasped with pleasure.

"I wouldn't dream of it baby." He cooed into my ear.

He grabbed my lips up into a passionate kiss. Our tongues meeting in the middle and playing a game of tag with another. His taste was sweet and had a hint of peppermint to it. He pulled my shirt off and pulled away from our kiss to lick every inch of skin revealed to him. His hands went from my hips to behind my back, ripping the bra from my small frame. I let him torture me with dominate kisses across my body before getting restless and pushing him away from me. He looked hurt and worried for about two seconds before he realized what I wanted.

Edward pulled me up over his shoulder and carried me back into his room. He dropped me on my belly onto his bed and stepped back to lock the door. He pulled my pants down with me still on my belly and made quick work of his own jeans. Without any hesitation he plunged into me and I gasped out in pain. I was wet for him but I've never felt Edward that deep in me before. He pulled out all the way and grabbed onto my hips before thrusting forcefully in again, this time I gasped out in pleasure. He was hitting that special spot in my pussy and I could feel the knots in my stomache twisting gloriously.

He was being rough with me and hardcore, but I liked it. We've never been this rough with each other but this is exactly what we both needed. A way to release the pain and hurt, the anger and embarrassment that leaked from our fight. Edward went wild after the first few thrusts, I tried to push back to meet his thrusts but couldn't keep up with the fast pace he settled on so I just sat there weakly, enjoying the tingles going through my body. At one point he grabbed my hair and pulled on it so he could get better leverage, it hurt but it also made everything feel so much better.

I scream out as I came violently all over the bed sheets. I expected Edward to follow me but instead of cumming with me, he flipped me over onto my back and released his jizz on my stomache.

Our breathing was labored and our chests were falling and rising rapidly with each pant. My heart was beating frantically and I could feel a sheet of sweat across my forehead. I was numb all over, but it was an amazing feeling. My toes were still curled from the orgasm I just had and I felt as if my pussy would explode with even the slightest touch.

Edward leaned down so our foreheads could meet and kissed me softly. I mewled into the kiss, embarrassingly. He didn't let on that he noticed though and began trailing soft, sweet kisses across my face.

He rolled over and pulled me onto his chest, nuzzling my hair with his face.

"I love you so.....so fucking much Bella. Don't ever leave me." He cried.

"You'd have to leave me first and then you still wouldn't get rid of me because I'd stalk your ass." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed quietly and sighed.

"I love you more than I can express into words." I told him after a few moments of silence.

We both fell asleep after that. Wrapped up in one another with promises of a better day tomorrow.

* * *

"Alright, so you crazy kids got everything?" Alice skipped down the last few steps and walked into the hallway where my luggage was waiting. In the heat of the moment, Edward decided to just leave his shit at the B&B in hopes that I'd come back with him for the remaining days of our visit. He really believed in us and being able to work through our differences. That thought made me smile.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her playfully, waggling my eyebrows.

"Silly Bella, that's not how you do it." Alice giggled before showing me the proper way to salute, which according to her was a cross between a curtsie and a triple axle on wood floors.

"Riiight. Well no more saluting for me I guess. It'd probably kill me." I chuckled. Alice shook her head disapprovingly before sighing and giving me the sad eyes.

"I wish you weren't leaving me so soon." Her bottom lip quivered and she had a few unshed tears in her eyes.

"Awwwe, Alice you'll be joining us in three days. Cheer up buttercup!" I grabbed her up into a big bear hug, well as big as a hug a girl my size can give, and squeezed the jelly out of her.

"I know. I'm so excited. All the quaint little shops and cafes we get to visit." She had the far away look on her face again.

"Don't forget the touring of schools Alice." I chastised her. She smiled impishly before yelling up the stairs for Edward.

"Okay well, your taxi is here. I guess I should let you two finish your honeymoon in peace." She joked. We didn't tell anyone about our engagement yet, Alice had a way of knowing things but I didn't think she'd know this one.

"Bella..Bella..Bella, I know all. I see all. Don't under-estimate my grand powers!" She giggled.

"But..how..Alice?" I questioned disbelievingly.

"I just know these things. I want details but not now. We'll do lunch, just us two. I know you guys want it to be some big surprise for the parentals. Your secret is safe with me." She did some kind of girl scout signal before hugging me fiercely.

"Thanks Ali." I felt instant relief. I was feeling guilty about not telling her, after all she is my bff. It was nice to know we weren't the only one's holding onto that secret and I knew Alice's word was good. She wouldn't dare tell anyone.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked me coming down the flight of stairs.

"Yep. Captain Alice has officially declared us ready for war." I smiled brightly.

"Hmmm...no more Josh Hartnett movies for you two."

"What? He's cute." Alice playfully slapped Edwards arm before hugging him to her little body and then pushing him away.

"You take care of my girl Cullen." She said seriously before running up the stairs laughing.

"Damn pixies, always buzzing around." Edward huffed in annoyance. He carried my bags to the taxi and then we were off for the airport.

* * *

The next few days were great. We laid out on the beach and got some sun. Me, being the smarter one, put sunblock on and got some good color. Edward, on the other hand, went sans sun cream and got burnt as red as a lobster. We didn't have sex the last few days because it hurt to even walk for him. We went swimming. We played volleyball. We went horseback riding. Edward took me back to the library where we read more poetry. It was in short terms, wonderful.

The night before his mother and sister were due to arrive, Edward took me to the five star restaurant in the downtown area. I got to wear a nice dress and Edward dressed up in black slacks, a white buttondown and a matching sports jacket.

Edward rented out a horse and buggy for the night and we took that to the restaurant. The air was refreshing here. Cool and clean smelling. I was sitting next to Edward, holding his hand and looking out the window when he surprised me with something. An engagement ring was being held out to me. I looked up at him and smiled widely. The ring was beautiful.

"Is this..." I trailed of knowingly.

"Yeah." He whispered in my ear while slipping the ring onto my left finger.

"It's beautiful." I gushed.

"Not too small I hope?" He was being self-conscious and I would not allow that to happen.

"It's perfect." I beamed up at him after thoroughly checking out the ring.

"I'm glad you think so. You'll be wearing it for eternity."

"Damn strait." I nodded as he laughed loudly.

* * *

"Alice!!!" I screamed while toppling onto her at the airport. We were picking her and Esme up this morning. Our trip got shortened to just two more days here because Edward had to get back for some training schedule he didn't know about before. Esme agreed when Alice and I suggested she spend the day with Edward before he left for College so that me and Alice could go shopping.

"I missed you so much!" I shrieked in a fit of giggles at her bewildered expression.

"Bella, I missed you too but if you ever jump on me while I'm wearing Gucci, I will go to payless, buy a pair of high heels from there and then shove them up your scrawny ass." She huffed.

"Oops, sorry." I mumbled, even though I totally wasn't.

"Brat." She stuck her tongue out at me before sighing and pulling me into a hug.

"I thought I'd be the crazy one at the airport but apparently we switched roles or something." She shrugged.

"Yeah. Weird." I shrugged with her.

"Bella, dear, how are you?" Esme asked parting from the crowd. I told her I was fine and then hugged her as well.

"Oh, Eddie we forgot about you." Alice pouted in mock-shame before pulling him and Esme into a tight group hug.

"Ok, thas nuff." Edward's voice came out muffled from having his mouth pressed to Esme's head.

I giggled quietly in amusement before pulling Alice off him.

"Lunch?" I asked her quirking a brow, knowing full well she'd agree passionately so she could get details on the engagement. I put the ring into a tiny pouch and hung it around my neck for safe keeping. I wanted to show Alice today at lunch.

"Yes please." She grinned cheekily before pulling away from Esme as well.

"Mom, we're off. See you at the B&B later?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Sounds wonderful sweetheart. You girls have fun shopping. Edward and I have a full day planned." She waved delicately before tugging on Edwards arm to follow her in the opposite direction.

It was one of those moments where you see the love of your life being dragged away and all you want is a simple kiss before leaving them. Alice was tugging me one way while Esme dragged Edward the opposite way. Both of us stopped in the middle of the airport, looking at each other. Simultaneously we both shrugged off the arms holding us back and ran into each others arm. Edward twirled me once before placing me on my feet and giving me a proper kiss.

"See you later?" He asked in a deep husky voice.

"Definitely." I nodded as I twirled some of his hair in my finger.

"Love you." He nuzzled my neck, making me giggle.

"Me too."

It took Alice and Esme pulling us along to finally let go.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked, put off a little by our weird behaviour. We were now walking to the rental car in Alice's name, a yellow porsche.

"I don't know. I just needed his assurance or something, it was weird."

"Just a little." She nodded.

We got the car and after a few minutes of contented ogling, we set off to a small cafe in the downtown area for lunch.

"Angelinos. Sounds like Italian food." Alice hummed.

"I heard they have awesome Chicken Parmigian."

"I'm in."

We walked into the cafe, which instantly reminded me of Italy. The tables were small, handcrafted wood with delicate designs carved into each one. There were pictures of the Italian countryside and vineyards all around. Each table had a bowl of grapes, cheeses and crusty bread. Then there was the wine rack which was full to the hilt with different types of wines. I gasped in awe and took my time to appreciate the beauty of it all.

"This place is definitely a winner." Alice whispered to me. I nodded my head and followed the gentlemen to our table. After ordering salads and water, conversations picked up. I told Alice all about the small fort, which she already knew about. I told her our plans of fixing it up. I kept the smutty details out but she guessed them anyways. I thought it was gross but she just smiled at my akwardness. After I got all the details out we had already finished up lunch and decided to do a bit of shopping.

The boutiques in this town were adorable. Each store had it's own small town charm inside. Alice bought a few blouses for me and I bought a pair of flip-flops with a flower on the v part. We went to the only lingerie store in the town which was not as risque as other stores. Alice found a white garter/stocking set with matching pushup bra and thong. She bought it in my size, feigning it was for her. I guess we all know what I'm getting for my bachelorette party!

After hours of shopping and gossip we decided it would be best not to worry the mother and the brother and headed back to the B&B. It was dinnertime when we got there and found Edward and Esme eating in the dining room. We joined them and kept conversation light. Talking mostly about our plans to visit the University in town for a tour, just so we weren't being completely deceitful towards my mother. After another great meal, we headed back to our respective rooms. The last thing I remember before waking up to an annoying pixie pounding on my door the next morning was Edward taking my shoes off me, whispering 'love you' and kissing my forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

_**August (4 months later)**_

EPOV

I woke up to Alice pounding on our door, groaning in frustration I rolled over to see what time it was.

_6:30_

"ALICE! Knock that knocking shit off. It's too damn early for this." I moaned.

I felt Bella move around under my arms and then yawn loudly. She tried to sit up to stretch but I held her firmly to my chest.

"Morning baby." I cooed in her ear. Shivers went through her body and a wide smile spread across her face. She opened one eye first, testing the brightness of the room and then opened the other one. I pulled her closer to me placing soft kisses along her cheeks. She began squirming in my arms trying to get out of my firm grasp.

"Morning." She giggled.

_._

"You know she won't stop anytime soon." Bella warned me with a face of mock-horror.

"We better find something to occupy our time with then." I whispered back, wiggling my eyebrows for the full effect.

She groaned and then got up to open the door for Alice. "We don't have time for _that._" She chastised me playfully before throwing the door open.

"What?" Bella practically growled through clenched teeth. I had to bite my fist to hold in the laughter.

"Don't get a tude with me missy!" Alice did the whole finger swish in Bella's face, earning her a hard glare from Bella. At that point I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore.

"What's so funny over there Eddie-boy?" Alice mocked me with my most hated nickname.

My smile instantly faded as I too began glaring at my baby sister.

"Bitch..." I muttered under my breath.

Alice obviously didn't hear me but Bella had and she began laughing hysterically. I quirked an eyebrow at her and then started laughing at her flustered appearance.

"Oh My GOSH! You too are insufferable. Get up and showered. Everyone is downstairs waiting for the two of you." Alice shook her head at us and then left the room, slamming the door on the way out. Which made us howl in laughter even more.

Why are we so damn giddy all of a sudden? Well let me catch you up to speed.

It's been four months since Spring Break and we were a few days from finally being together.

After taking the tour of the University there, the four of us shared a quiet dinner and then left for the airport the next day. I left with Alice and my mom while Bella left for Phoenix. I was upset about having to leave her again, but knew it was necessary in order for us to move on.

Bella ended up telling her mother that the University didn't offer all the classes she wanted to take and decided to attend Dartmouth with the rest of us. Her mother never found out about our half-vacation together.

She also told her mom about us getting an apartment together. Renee wasn't happy about it but what could she do? Bella was 18, a high school graduate and had more than enough money to survive on her own without having to work three jobs to support herself. Renee let it go eventually and decided to just accept what she could no longer control, Bella's life.

Bella and I spoke over IM and videochat everyday. I talked to Tyler and his boyfriend a bit through one of those epic videochats. I trusted Bella and all but I was glad for two things that happened that day and grossed out by one thing. Tyler introducing his boyfriend to me with a genuine smile on his face was one thing I was greatful for. I had a suspicion that he was playing the gay card to get closer to Bella but when I seen his face brighten at the mention of Mack's name, I knew he was a taken man. The other thing that I was greatful for was their very passionate and heated kiss, that just further proves the point that he is a gay man. That was also the one thing that grossed me out. I could've gone without seeing that.

The last two months have been draining on us both. We both spent every free minute scrounging Craigslist for an apartment to rent out. Bella would find one she liked until I pointed out the faults to it. I would find one and she would turn around and have a list of faults for mine too. We were so close to admitting defeat and signing up for dorm rooms when a small miracle happened. It turns out my mother has a friend in New Hampshire who did the interior design of a quaint condo complex. We were hesitant about the price of rent but when we got the fax she sent including the picture and amenities; we were sold.

My parents insisted on helping us pay for the condo by giving us the equivalent they'd pay for a dorm room every month and putting that towards the rent/mortgage. My fullride and Alice's scholarships helped with that decision. They expected to pay for two college educations and are happy to help out in anyway possible, now that they don't plan on filing for bankruptcy.

Which brings us back to the now and here. Bella and I are finally going to let my family in on the good news, our engagement.

"I'm going to shower." Bella brought me out of my musings by kissing my lips softly and slinking into the bathroom.

"Me too." I yelled loudly and chased her the rest of the way to the shower.

I caught up to her just as she was turning the water on. She was bent over the tub giving me a nice spread view of her ass. Bella's ass is amazing. I've seen many asses in my time, bootylicious ones, fat ones, skinny ones, apple shaped ones; any kind of ass you can think of and I've seen it. But Bella had the ass of a Goddess. It was curvy and bouncy but not fat. It wasn't too wide or too narrow. My palms fit perfectly over each cheek and the skin there was so smooth. I grinded my teeth together and clenched my eyes shut to get back into control. Just looking at her ass had almost made me cum.

As if she knew what I was thinking, Bella began wiggling her ass around in the air while silmutaneously singing 'big booty ho' in a gangster voice. I had to laugh at the picture in front of me. She was so fucking adorable, even when she was being a dork.

"NIce ass." I complimented her before smacking it hard.

"Ouch." She squealed standing back up and rubbing her backside. Maybe I hit her a little too hard. I looked at her with puppy dog eyes hoping for forgiveness. The glare she had turned on me softened just a bit and she reached up to kiss me on my cheek.

_SMACK._

"Fuuuuuck." I shouted loudly. Guess she wasn't as forgiving as I thought. Now my ass had an imprint of her hand on it.

"You too." She smirked devilishly before turning back around and hopping into the spray of water. Of course, I had to follow her. Only a fool would turn away from a naked Bella and an even bigger fool would leave a naked, wet and horny Bella.

"Edward, can you pass me the loofah?" She asked sweetly once I got my shit together and clambered in after her. I picked up the loofah in a daze and passed it to her. Letting my hand brush the side of her breast. Fuck. Only Bella could turn a cocky bitch like me into a simpering idiot. I was starring at her naked and wet body trying to keep it in my pants, so to speak. I wanted to push her up against the wall and fuck her brains out but I knew we had to hurry and get downstairs before the search party came for us. That would be akward.

I decided to just pepper her with kisses and tease the shit out of her so she would be flustered the whole time and maybe ravish me once we got back. I pushed my body flush with hers, her back to my chest and my dick pressing into the small of her back. My hands ran slowly down her arms and then back up to her shoulders while I placed small, wet kisses on her neck and back. Bella shivered in my arms and I could feel the goosebumps on her arms. There was no denying the affect my body had on hers or vice versa.

I dropped my arms and held her hips firmly in both hands, helping to keep her steady. My lips brushed softly against the tips of her ears and I whispered her name. At this point both of our breathing was labored. I could feel her ass grinding against my dick and balls, no doubts on what she wanted. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be getting that any time soon.

I held her firmly to me as I let my right hand wonder across her hip bone and down to her pussy. I could feel her wetness, knowing it was all Bella and had nothing to do with the fact we were in the shower. I took two fingers and swiped them across her slick folds and then brought them up to my lips, sucking on them while Bella tilted her head to watch me.

"Mmmm." I moaned while pushing my hips into her.

"Always so fucking good." I growled before turning her around roughly. I kissed her passionately, letting her taste the sweet juice of hers. I released her to place kisses down her neck and chest to her stomache. I place my biceps under her thighs and lifted her up on the wall so her pussy was level with my face. Her hands gripped my hair fiercely. Mostly because she was so high up, I was standing up with her practically on my shoulders. I licked my way from the back of her cunt to the very front were her bundle of nerves were. I did this a few times, causing her to moan loudly and squirm in my arms. I pulled her tiny nub into my mouth and sucked with fervor. My hands were squeezing her ass cheeks, my nails digging into the flesh there.

She was so fucking wet and I tried licking all of her sweet nectar before it rand down her thighs. My chin was covered in her and I smiled into the wet flesh. Mine. All fucking mine. No other man would ever get to taste her like this.

"This is mine." I whispered to her cunt before licking her slick folds again. "No one else gets to taste you like this, ever."

"Yesss." She hissed to me as she pushed her pussy into my face.

"Mooore." She cried out.

I licked her a few more times before setting her down on her feet gently. I made sure to wash all the soap off us and then continued to condition her hair while she pouted up at me. Clearly pissed for stopping. I knew she was close to the edge and a part of me didn't want to leave her like that, I wanted to make her happy. But, we didn't have time because my family was downstairs waiting for the news we had to give.

* * *

"You have something you want to tell us?" My mother, Esme, asked us giddily. Of course, she knew what we were here for today. There was no way she couldn't have guessed what was going on. Much like Alice, my mother is very intuitive. Her small smiles and pushing for more information on my plans with Bella for the future did not go un-noticed by me. She was just here for confirmation.

"Bella and I have some wonderful news." I smiled back at her.

"Your PREGNANT! I knew it...pay up Emmett." Rosalie gushed while holding out her hand towards Emmett. Rosalie and Emmett have officially made a name for themselves in this small town. The business was thriving with customers and Rose was now in her eleventh week of pregnancy. They are planning for their wedding in December.

"Put the money away douschebag. Bella is not pregnant." I smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Okay, so what's the news then?" Emmett winced, rubbing his head.

"Bella, do you wanna...?" I asked her, unsure if this was something she wanted to tell.

"I think you should do it, they are after all, your family." She smiled at me.

"Well, they will be yours soon too." I replied, not realizing I had just told everyone the news in a round about way.

"Your getting MARRIED!!!" Emmett howled, laughing.

"Pay up baby." He held his hand out to Rose that time and she thrust a crisp fifty dollar bill in it.

"Thanks guys, now I can buy that RC car I've been wanting." He bounced in his chair happily.

"When?" My father asked, he was holding back a small smile but I knew he was having some doubts about school and all.

"Our engagement is going to be a long one, if that's what you mean." I assured him.

He nodded and let the smile crawl across his face.

"That is splendid news, I'm going to grab that bottle of wine we've been saving for a special occassion. Rose, would you like some grape juice?" He asked on his way to the basement.

"Yes please!" She shouted to him.

I looked around the room full of my family members and smiled softly at their reactions. Alice was bouncing while being held by Jasper, both of them smiling widely at us. I could see Alice about to burst through the seams with wedding plans going through her mind. Rosalie was looking deeply into Emmetts eyes and they both wore the same smile. My mother was crying, happy tears I hope, and looking at Bella with a dreamy look on her face. Even Wilson looked happy, his tail was going wild.

"I'm so happy for you two." Mom finally cried out, leaping from the armchair and grabbing us both into a big hug.

"Oh Bella, you are going to be stunning. The most beautiful bride in the world." She gushed, shaking with her teary laughter.

"Hey!" Rosalie shouted.

"The both of you will be." Esme smiled kindly at Rose before releasing us from her death grip.

"So who's the best man gonna be Eddie boy?" Emmett was now standing next to me, clasping a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Well, the decision hasn't officially been made..." I began, unsure of how Emmett would take the news until Bella cut in to rescue me.

"What he means is I've already asked Alice to be the maid of honor and seeing as her and Jasper are together, we thought it would be best to make him the best man." She said quickly, looking at Emmett apologetically.

"However, we decided to do something to make up for that decision." I offered.

"Which is...." Emmett urged me to continue. He didn't look upset but he didn't look happy either.

"I want you to plan the bachelor party."

"Fuck yeah! I'll do it!" He beamed. Problem solved.

"Emmett, language." My mom scolded him with a shake of her head. He simply shrugged his shoulders at her in apology and turned to watch Bella s she walked up to Rose hesitantly.

"Rose, I know we don't really hang out too much but even though Alice is the maid of honor, I'd like your help planning the wedding too. Would you?" Bella asked her shyly, biting her bottom lip.

"I'd love to." Rose smiled gently at her, nodding her head.

"Thank you." Bella smiled at her and gave her a small hug.

"Alright, so we have four years to plan this wedding. Let's get started!" Alice clasped her hands together.

"Let's get these two love birds married off first." Esme scolded Alice with a smile while motioning towards Rose and Em.

"Fine." Alice huffed.

"Here we are." Carlisle walked back into the room with a tray of wine filled glasses and a grape juice for Rose.

"Delightful." My mother hmmed as she took her own glass.

"You know it's not even five yet." Alice giggled shaking her head.

"It is somewhere." Emmett declared before taking a big gulp of his wine.

"Em!" My father warned him. "Not until we toast."

"Who wants the honor?" My mother asked, looking around the room at each face.

"Ahh. Jasper, I think you should do it." She nodded encouragingly at him.

Jasper looked frozen to the spot and pulled at his collar with a grimace on his face.

"Maybe...uhmm Emmett can do it." He offered shyly.

"He could, I suppose." My mother sighed dramatically.

"But Jazz, you are the best man." Alice smiled up at him, silently cheering him on.

"O-okay, umm...to health, wealth and happiness?" He asked us unsure.

"Let's leave the wealth part out honey. It makes us sound greedy." My mother giggled. Giggled. My mother.

"To health and happiness, then!" Jasper said more confidenty.

'Here Here' we all joined in and raised our glasses before taking a sip of the wine.

Conversation was light as we all drank our wine. My mother suggested we all go to lunch to celebrate some more. We all agreed happily.

Bella and I were walking up the stairs to get ready when I felt her hand brush my cock lightly.

"Oops." She said innocently while looking straight ahead.

"That was no accident Bella, you had to reach over to do it." I apprehended her. She giggled into her hand and then ran up the last few steps to my..well our room. I joined her a few seconds later.

"Bella, that was very naughty." I chastised her clicking my tongue.

"Do something about it then." She teased sitting cross legged on the bed.

I crossed over to her in two strides and lifted her up from the mattress, sitting down and bending her over my knees so her luscious ass was wiggling in the air for me.

"You asked for this, my love." I cooed to her before bringing my hand down on her ass. I didn't hit her hard enough to hurt but I did want a reaction out of her. She squeeled and jumped. Perfect. I brought my hand down on her ass again, repeating the process. She was wearing a skirt, even better. I lifted it up to her waist, scrunching the material the higher it went.

"Shit Bella, what are you trying to do to me?" I whispered as my hand grazed her bare ass. No panties.

"Whatever it is, it's working." She wiggled her ass in my hand and laughed.

I bent down and placed a kiss on each one of her ass cheeks, then I sucked the soft skin of her right cheek into my mouth.

"Ungh...Edward." She moaned arching back so her ass was pushed closer to me.

"You taste exquisite, there's not a single bad spot on you Bella." I said in a daze before going back to sucking her ass cheek. When I was sure there would be a nice mark there I released my hold and gently swiped my hand across the spot.

"Perfect." I whispered before lifting her up to sit on my lap.

'Mmmm' she moaned into my mouth.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me to her.

"I love you too baby." I cooed back, then swatted her ass softly. "Time to get ready."

She stuck her tongue out at me and then hopped off my lap for a change of clothes.

"I'm going to get ready with Alice." She hollered over her shoulder as she left the room with clothes in hand.

* * *

_**Five Days Later....**_

"Edward, can you tape up that box for me please?" Bella asked me from the bathroom. We were leaving for New Hampshire tomorrow morning and had to get the rest of my stuff packed up. Bella had already sent her stuff to the new condo before leaving Phoenix.

My room was pretty much empty. The only things left out were my toiletries in the bathroom, a few towels, my bedspread and the alarm clock. We had just finished packing it all into boxes and now were finishing up with taping them closed and labeling them. The men who were driving my stuff up to the new place were going to be here in an hour to pick it all up along with furniture that Esme bought us a few days ago.

"I got it." I hollered back to her through the door. Wilson was sitting on the bed with sad puppy eyes. We have been running around like crazy and haven't been able to give him the attention he craves.

"Sorry buddy. Things will get better when we get settled in New Hampshire." I promised him while scratching behind his ears.

"Wilson!" Alice called him with a whistle after his name. "Time to go out." She cooed. He leapt off the bed in one jump and was out the door. He loved his walks with Alice, girl had as much energy pent up as the damn dog.

After taping the last box up and labeling it MasterBedroom, I fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes. I was exhausted and couldn't wait to get to Dartmouth with my Bella.

"You alright?" Bella asked from right next to me, causing me to jump a little.

"Don't do that." I tickled her sides and pulled her down on top of me.

"Sorry." She whispered, biting that damn lip again.

"You ready for all this?" I asked her, sure of her answer already but thought it to be gentlemanly to ask her anyways.

"More than anything else in my life, I'm sure of us. This is what I've always wanted Edward and I can't wait to be with you forever." She smiled down at me before attaching her lips to mine. I pushed my hands through her soft locks and grasped the back of her head. Tilting it to the side to get better access. Her small hands were roaming my shoulders and chest, making an electric shock go through me. I gasped from the power of our kiss and pulled back from her lips only to move on to her neck.

"I can't wait until we can do this in our own place." She panted.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled into her collarbones.

"Hey guys! The movers are here." Alice shouted up the stairs.

We pulled away reluctantly and I huffed in annoyance. We haven't had sex in five days...FIVE FUCKING DAYS! Bella felt bad about doing it with my parents in the house and it seems as if they knew this because they never left!

The one day they leave to go shopping in Seattle is the day we have a list of things to get done. Go figure.

"Be right down pixie." Bella voice singed down to her. Bella had taken a liking to the nickname I'd given Alice and so just to piss the little sprite off we call her Pixie when she interrupts something she shouldn't interrupt.

Bella climbed off of me and fixed her shirt, she smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt and fluffed her hair.

"You are so goddamn beautiful." I told her in a soft voice as I starred deeply into her eyes. Bella being Bella still, blushed a profuse pink color and rolled her eyes at me.

"We better get down there." She threw the thumb gesture at the door.

"Alright." I sighed getting up myself. I walked over to her and placed a small kiss on her lips before pulling away and whispering, "Later.", into her ear.

"Later." She agreed with a cheeky smile and ran out the door. I caught up to her on the stairs and watched as she skipped down them, almost falling a few times.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"Fuck Edward." Bella whisper shouted as my tongue licked her clit. Her small hands were grasping my hair roughly and shoving my face into her sopping wet pussy.

"You like that baby." I mumbled into her slick flesh and used my nose to nuzzle the sensitive skin.

"God, yes, please." She begged, arching her back off the bed causing me to hold her hips steady and push her back down.

"Please what?" I was playing with her now. I loved to hear her beg for more. I loved watching her body spin out of control. Her luscious lips parted slightly, her breathing heavy and her legs spread wide open. .Ever.

"Make me cum." She whined in a high pitched voice.

"As you wish." I breathed into her pussy. My hands were freely roaming the soft skin of her hips, stomache and thighs. I wanted more. I needed more of her. I let my tongue glide over her slick folds, licking the sweet suckle juice of her pussy before latching onto her clit and sucking with fervor. My hands glided up over her hips and made their way inwards to her stomache, I splayed both hands out and let the feeling of her hot skin soak into the coolness of my hands. One hand wandered up to her chest, plucking on one of her hard rosy nipples while the other one drifted south.

"Yes...Edward...Yes...Don't fucking stop." She heaved, thrashing violently on the bed. I held her down with the hand that had been playing with her nipples and used the other hand to rub her clit furiously, simultaneously thrusting my tongue into her. She was so warm and so fucking tight, my tongue had to work hard to stay inside her cunt. I wouldn't stop because of it though. Not only was my girl getting off on this shit, but I was getting to taste the sweetest fucking honey the world had to offer.

I felt her walls clench on my tongue and knew she was there already. Her hips were grinding her pussy on my face and she was breathing heavily. Soft moans eliciting from her sweet mouth. I looked up and saw her "O" face and came in my boxers. Only she could elicit that kind of reaction out of me.

"I love you." She breathed out after I had finished licking her clean. I laid down next to her on my side while she laid flat on her back, unable to move still. I stroked her hair back and whisperd my love for her. She fell asleep moments later and I stayed up watching her sleep peacefully. I was still fucking horny but my girl was happy, the small smile playing on her lips was proof of that. That was all that mattered right now.

I kissed her gently on the lips before quietly getting out of bed for a cold shower. We had the rest of our lives to fuck and make love. I could wait.

* * *

_**The next morning....**_

"Do you have everything?" My mother asked worriedly from the front door.

"Yes mom, we'll be fine. If we forgot something you can bring it up to us next week." I assured her for the hundredth time this morning.

Breakfast had been somewhat akward due to the sadness filling the room. Alice, Jasper, Bella and I were all leaving for Dartmouth today. Leaving mom and dad behind with an empty house. My mother was experiencing that 'empty nest syndrome' as my father had called it. She insisted on coming out to help us get unpacked but we really needed that time to be alone together. We compromised and it was decided that Esme would come out in a week and bring Wilson with her. That way we could have the house unpacked and ready for him. It was hard enough for a dog to be moved from one home to another. So my mother was coming out in a week and staying with the same friend that offered us the condo. There was some design conference thingy going on that she wanted to attend so the whole trip wouldn't be wasted on us. Not that she saw it that way, but we did.

"I'm just going to miss you so much, all of you." She cried dragging me into a hug, with Bella being between us two she got sandwiched between us. Alice and Jasper joined in and my father pat their backs in support.

"Guys. Feeling a bit claustrophobic here." Bella's muffled voice came through and we all let go and took a step back. We all laughed at the sight in front of us. Bella's hair was sticking up, almost like someone had rubbed a balloon on her head and her clothes were bunched up and slightly wrinkled.

"Ohh Bella dear, thank you so much. I needed that good laugh to get through this day." My mother giggled as she helped flatten out the hairs on Bellas head.

"We better go." I squeezed my mothers hand gently and kissed her cheek, allowing some space for Bella to hug her. Bella dropped to her knees and pet Wilson a few times before plopping a huge wet one on his nose.

"Eeew...no kisses until you brush your damn teeth woman." I cringed.

Bella leapt up and kissed me on the mouth before I could protest. I gagged a little, causing another fit of giggles to errupt. After shaking Carlisle's hand and patting the dogs head once, I dragged Bella to the van taking us to the airport. The driver just got done loading up the trunk with all our bags, well mostly Alice's bags.

Alice hugged Esme tightly and whispered in her ear briefly before doing the same to Carlisle. Jasper hugged both my parents and they both bent down to pet Wilson for a minute before heading to the van themselves. After we were all buckled in safely, the driver pulled out of the driveway and we were off. I looked out the back window and saw my father holding my mother to him and both of them waving with sad but proud smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**Ten Hours Later....**_

"I'm so jealous, this place is gorgeous!" Alice gushed as she walked between rooms. We had arrived at the airport safely and after calling Esme and Renee we set off to the new condo to get settled in. My boxes wouldn't get here until tomorrow but Bellas stuff was there already.

"Shouldn't have stayed in the dorms then." I teased her while wrapping my arms around Bellas waist.

"Do you like it baby?" I whispered in her ear.

"It's perfect." She sighed.

We were standing in the hallway by the door. From here you could see the living room and kitchen. (Imagine Will's Apartment from Will and Grace but with different furniture.)

"It's got all stainless steel appliances and enough counter space for you to cook whenever and whatever you want." I told her.

She smiled up at me before gliding towards the kitchen for further inspection.

"This place is awesome." Jasper came up to me and fisted me.

"Only the best for my baby." I told him seriously.

"Alice is pissed. She wants her own condo now." He looked scared about that prospect.

"The one across the hall is open."

"IT IS!" Alice shrieked jumping into Jasper's arms.

"We have to go see it Jazzy. I want it! I want to be neighbors with Bella. Oh please please please." She pouted at him while batting her eyelashes and I knew he was done for. No one could say no to Alice when she acted this way.

"Uhm..I guess we could go check it out." He ran his hand through his blonde hair and gave me a hard look.

"I'm going to kill you." He scowled at me as Alice was dragging him out the door to go see the manager of the building.

I laughed heartily, catching Bella's attention.

"What was that all about?" She asked me from the stove.

The thing about Jasper, he's a shy guy, quiet, recluse. He likes his space. He loves Alice but a guy like him needs peace. Living with Alice would ensure him to never have a moments silence. 'Too bad buddy, better get over that shit quick because Alice has you wrapped around her finger and she always gets what she wants.' I laughed to myself.

"We may have new neighbors by morning." I chuckled walking towards the bedrooms.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Why don't you follow me and find out for yourself." I said very suggestively.

"Maybe." She giggled while sashaying her round ass with each step she took.

She walked past me and headed for the door of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked her confused. I was under the impression we'd be heading for the bedroom.

"Why don't you follow me and find out for yourself." Her voice was soft and mocking me with my own words.

"Maybe." I shrugged non-chalantly.

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Tease!" I shouted at her.

Then I heard the water running for the shower. Two seconds. That's the amount of time it took me to run into the bathroom and attack Bella. We made love three times that night, each time in a different room of the house. If Alice knew what we'd done in the closet, she'd never want to go in there again. Maybe we should tell her, save Bella the frustration of playing dress up everyday. Of course, we christened the bedroom first and decided to finish our tour off with the counters in the kitchen. Maybe we should tell everyone about that little trist of ours, save ourselves from unwanted house guests.

* * *

"I love it here." Bella sighed contentedly beside me in bed the next morning.

"I only love it here because of you." I grinned down at her.

"Charmer." She accused, playfully smacking my arm.

"Guilty." I crowed.

"I don't want to get up." She whined, stretching out and giving me a nice view of the creamy skin on top of her breasts.

"Then don't. Classes don't start for two more weeks and we have nothing important to do." I whispered seductively.

"I can think of a few things to keep us entertained until then." She winked at me before pushing up and rolling on top of me.

"Mmm...like...the way...you think." I said between kisses.

We had two weeks to kill and a huge bed to help pass time. Life was definitely looking perky now that I had my Bella with me.

* * *

**I know this may not be the ending you all were hoping for but this is how I want to remember them. I also wanted to leave it at a point where I could return and add on if I wanted to. I don't know if it's 10,000 words like I promised it to be. I don't count them when I write. I did go through and add as much to this chapter as possible without making it dull and boring. **

**Many thanks to all my reviewers and readers. To those of you who have reviewed (because I know a lot of my readers did not take the time too, that's okay though I understand) my appreciation goes to you, the reviews are really what kept me going and I love hearing what people thought of each chapter. I also got quite a few good ideas from some of you. **

**I have a new story I am working on called Ghost Hunters (I know, not very original with the title, oh well). I have the first Chapter done and an outline for the second one. I hope to be posting it up soon, unlike this story though I will be posting it up as each chapter is written. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. I have enjoyed writing it, although at times I had the urge to throw my laptop out of frustration but it was worth it in the end.**

**Laterz!**


End file.
